Soldier Moon
by Tyranosoldier
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER Five Teenage Boys Discover That They Are Soldier Warriors. And That It Is Their Destiny To Defend Earth From Evil. FINAL CHAPTER: 'The Dreadful Final Battle! Prince Asa Vs. Queen Metalia'
1. A Mysterious Talking Bird!

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Sailor Moon.

Kevin Tsukino- male, white, 14, dark brown eyes, strait dark brown hair, 5' 9"

Lane- male, hispanic, 15, brown eyes, wavy black hair, 5' 8"

Sean- male, white, 15, hazel eyes, light brown hair, 5' 8"

James- male, white, 15, blue eyes, spiky blond hair, 5' 6"

Terell- male, black, 15, dark green eyes, short shiny wavy black hair, 5' 10"

Addrian- female, white, 16, brown eyes, long wavy brown hair, 5' 7"

Bryan- male, white, 17, brown eyes, messy thick brown hair, 5' 10"

**A Mysterious Talking Bird! Kevin and Sean Henshin!**

Hey. I'm Kevin Tsukino. I'm 14 in the ninth grade. I'm in little dense and clumsy at times. That's about it.

-BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! -

"Oh shoot!" I tossed the sheets off of me as I jumped out of bed and looked at my watch. "Its 7:40! Oh man, I gotta hurry." I rushed of my room door and headed downstairs when I realized I have nothing but boxer shorts on.

"Oh man..." I made a U-turn back into my room. I threw on a t-shirt and some jeans, kick on my shoes and turn back out of my room. I jumped down the stairs. My mom is cooking something. My dad is at work. My brother, Tommy, 11 years old, was on the couch playing video games. Mom is taking him to school.

"Itte Kimasu!" I said as I ran out of the door.

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh. I need to stop oversleeping like that." As I run down the street I saw a white bird with black wings standing in the street. **A 'Black Shouldered Kite** **bird.** I kept walking expecting the bird to fly away, but it didn't so I kneeled down to the bird. "Hey…c'mon over here."

It slowly walked up to me. … I got tired of waiting so I reached my hands out. It still didn't move. I picked it up.

"Would'ya look at you. Why is there and band-aid of your forehead, hm? Lemme' see." I took the band-aid off and was amazed. There is a small silver crescent moon of the bird's forehead.

"Is that a- bald spot? A crescent shaped bald spot on your forehead? Hm…"

I saw my bus pull up at the intersection further down the street.

"Crap." I put the bird down. "I'm gonna miss my bus talking to you." I ran at full speed to the bus. I made it just as everyone else at my stop get on. I got onto the bus and sat next to my friend Lane across from our friends Kevin, and Bryan.

Lane sucked his teeth at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Kevin, you always miss the bus or barely catch it." Lane said.

I can truly say that Lane is my best friend. I've known him for about 2 years now. He's really cool and funny. I don't know if I should say he's a preppy type of person… but he's definitely a pretty boy. Nonetheless he's a good friend.

"So?" I said.

"_So_ you need to get up earlier." Terell said.

"I'm tryin' to-" I started to say.

"Tryin' to do what?" Terell interrupted.

"To get up on time but I'm not...the morning type of person."

"You aint no kinda' of person."

"You know what Terell-"

"Girlies, stop fightin'." Bryan said. "You know better."

Then there's Terell and Bryan. They're good friends as well. Terell is a tough person. He doesn't mind getting down the bare knuckles if that things boil down to. Bryan...is loud. And wild. He has a small habit of smoking and can sometimes be really annoying. Haha. But we all like him though.

Lane hit my on my shoulder. "Hey, guess what I got?"

"What?"

"Fifty dollars." Lane answered

"_Fifty dollars_?" I responded.

"Yup. From my granddad. That's what...fifty more dollars than you have isn't it?" Lane bragged.

"I think you owe me ten dollars."

"For what?" He asked.

"I helped you cut your lawn the other day."

"I don't think you even cut a shrub."

"What? I did almost half that yard."

"Kevin, you couldn't go five feet without saying stuff like 'I'm tired', 'my arms hurt' or 'it's too hot out.'"

"I don't remember that…"

We arrived at school. The bell rang for class to start. I made my way to Math class. I dreaded walking through that door though. The previous day we took a test. I am no Einstein at any kind of math…or English or geography. I walked into class and took my seat.

"You know we get tests back today don't you?"

My friend James was across from me. James was very much the skater boi type person. Skateboarding and hockey are his favorite sports. He even has his own garage band that consists of him, his older brother, and three more people.

"Mm hm. Maybe Ms. Haruna didn't grade 'em yet." I said.

"Maybe…" James said.

"Lets hope."

Ms. Haruna walked into the room with a handle full of papers. She stood in front of the class, behind her desk.

"Darn it." I said under my breath.

"Too bad, man." James put his hand on his chest. "I know how you must feel."

"Class." The teacher said. She failed to get everyone's attention. "Class, up here please." She said with a slightly raised voice. No use. She was getting impatient. She picked up a nearby ruler and slammed it against her desk, it broke. SHUT-UP!"

All the chatter lowered to silence. They were quite now. She smiled.

"Glad to see everyone smiling faces today." She said perkily. "As you well know, I have test to pass back to you all."

I crossed my arms on my desk and laid my head on top of my arms.

"Now, some of the grades were just unacceptable. We have here…4 A's, 7 B's, 11 C's, 2 D's-" she sighed, "-and 1 F. Grades range from ninety-nine to-" she sighed a second time, " a thirty."

I buried my face in my arms.

She walked around the class, giving people their papers. James and I were the last to get our papers. Ms. Haruna walked up to my desk. "Is there a reason why you continue to fail my class, Kevin?"

"Mmm…" I said. I kept my face in my arms.

"Very well." She put the test on my desk and gave James his. I picked my head up and looked at the test. There was a giant red 30 in the upper right hand corner.

"A thirty!" I yelled. The class looked at me. "So you're the one who got the thirty, huh?" A boy asked.

"I don't even care anymore." I said. James got up to look at my test.

"Kevin, how did you miss that question?" He pointed. "It so easy." James asked.

"Lets see your test." I demanded. He handed it to me.

"Eighty-five…? Every now and then you get lucky, I guess." I handed it back to him.

"Can't say the same for you, though." He responded.

"Thanks." I said.

"Not pretty, my friend." James said. "Not pretty.

_C_lass ended. I said bye to James as I went to my next class. On my way to class I passed buy the snack machine. There was a long line, but I really wanted some cookies. I decided to wait. The line was not moving. At this rate I was going to be late for my next class. Eventually I was next in line when my friend Sean showed up with a handful of books. We both had keyboarding next.

"Sean! Sean! Wait up." I said. I went up the snack machine and put in the change I had in my pocket. I pressed the two buttons and the smallest bag of cookies fell down. I reached in and grabbed it. Sean was still waiting for me at the corner.

"Sean, I have something to show you." I pulled out my math test and gave it to him.

"How did you get a thirty? How did you miss this question? It's so easy."

I snarled and took the test back. "The whole test was too hard."

"I'm taking tenth grade math and accelerated English and I don't get grades like this."

Sean is a genius. He was the only ninth grader who was passing tenth grade math with flying colors. He spends a lot of his time studying. Not to be confused with some kind of geek, although he wore glasses.

The bell rang.

"See, now were late."

"Ah well." I opened the back of cookies I bought and grabbed a hand full. –Crunch…crunch- Sean looked at me.

"What? I gotta get 'em down before we go to class."

"Well, I'm gonna have to go so I wont be late to class okay? I'll see you." He said as he left for outside. The keyboarding class building wasn't connected with the rest of the school. As he left a blue floppy disk fell out from on top of his books. I reached down and picked it up.

"Oh yeah. Our keyboarding teacher gave up this to everyone in our class yesterday for studying…to bad I forgot to bring mine." I put it in my pocket. "I'll give it back to him later."

I finished the bag of cookies as we walked toward the double doors to the outside of school.

"Wait." I said to myself. I turned around the tossed my crumbled test around a corner. "Just had to get rid of that."

"What am I supposed to be? Your trash bag?" I heard a voice say. I turned back around. A girl came around the corner. She was almost as tall as me. Definitely in 11th or 12th grade. She had light brown eyes and long wavy dark brown hair that ended at the middle of her back. She was even kind of pretty…really pretty.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there."

She lifted up the test paper. She had straitened it out.

"Wow a thirty. Are you _stupid_ or you just don't care?

"I care very much, thank-you." I took back the test and stuffed it in my pocket. I turned around and left outside.

"Who is she supposed to be? Askin' me if I'm dumb like I'm gonna jump and be like _Yeah, I am_. What is her problem?"

I walked outside for a while and we arrived at the small building where Keyboarding class was held.

I was about to enter when I saw that same white bird I saw this morning beside the building.

"Oh my gosh, that's the same white bird I saw when I left for the bus this morning. What is it doing? Stalking me?"

The bird hopped up to me. I kneeled down. The bird walked strait into my arms without hesitation.

"I see that bald spots still there. Ha ha."

"Its not a bald spot." It said.

"AH!" I screamed as I dropped the bird and jumped backward. The bird fell to the ground and landed. It then turned around and jumped onto a metal chair, then onto the metal table in front of it. It turned around to face me.

"Thanks for _dropping me_." Said the bird.

"Are you serious..." I said.

"I'll forgive you for that. Anyway, I have very important things I need to tell you, Kevin." The bird said.

I took a couple steps back. "How do you know my name?"

"No need to be frightened. I want to thank you for removing that bandage from my forehead this morning. I can't talk and my sensing abilities are dulled and my crescent moon is blocked off like that. My name is Artemis.I am a Black Shouldered Kite bird." The bird spoke on. "I've been following you for some time now and I'm positive that you are a Soldier Scout Warrior."

"Soldier Scout Warrior?" I said.

"Yes." Artemis replied.

"As in, fighter?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Super hero?"

"Exactly."

"OK." I said.

"You are Soldier Moon. One Scout of a four Soldier Warrior team"

I clapped my hands. "I'm a _Soldier_ _Warrior_, I cannot believe it!"

"You don't believe me do you?" Artemis asked.

"Ohh, I believe you, I believe you." I said.

"Good, well then I have something for you." Artemis hovered into the air and flapped its wings very quickly before lowering back to the ground.

"Nice trick." I said.

A silver rope necklace with a silver pendant attached to it appeared in the air and landed on the table. The pendent was silver and circular. It has a crescent moon in the middle of it with a small white circle above it. There were also smaller circles around the brooch as well. One red circle at the top of the brooch, one green circle on the left side of the brooch, a orange circle on the right side of the brooch, and a blue circle at the bottom.

"The Necklace is for you, Kevin." I went over, picked up the necklace and put it on. "Do you still believe me?" Artemis asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Great. Now, Kevin, repeat after me: Moon Prism Power!" Artemis said firmly.

_Moon Prism_-" I raised my hand into the air. "_Power!_"

My clothes disappeared as white ribbons emerged from the pendant and wrapped around my body covering everything from my shoulders to my waist. They then disappeared with a flash of light, leaving behind a tight white vest. The Moon Pendant on the vest and three smaller white buttons below it.

Then, white ribbons covered my arms and my hands and flashed away, exposing long white sleeves extending out from under the vest that covered my whole arm and a tight white bracelet around both of my wrists with white strands of lace extending from the bracelet, up in-between each of my fingers and connecting back to the bracelet of the other side of my wrist.

Next, ribbons covered my legs and my feet and also disappeared leaving behind slack white pants with a silver crescent moon on the right leg of the pants and white shoes with no laces or zipper. A bright light glimmered on my forehead, then a silver crescent moon formed there along with a small white hoop earring in my left ear. I was Soldier Moon.

"_What_...is going on?" I said.

"Evil forces are bent on taking over the world-"

"How classic." I said.

"-And maybe even the universe. It is the Soldier Warriors duty to protect the Earth and stop the wrong." Artemis explained. "We must also look for Prince Asa **–Pronounced 'Ace-ah'- **and make sure he's safe."

"…?"

"Just repeat your transforming phrase to revert to your former self." Said the talking bird.

"Moon Prism Power." My Soldier outfit turned into white ribbons and faded away. My former clothes were underneath.

"Now that you know your place in this, you should return to your classes. But be aware of strange things and if a youma strikes make sure to destroy it." Artemis said.

"Anou…nice meeting you. See you around." I said as I walked toward Keyboarding.

"Do I really believe any of this?" I asked myself.

"You should."

I spun around. It was Artemis. "You're following me?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Okay, but birds aren't allowed inside."

I stepped into class and immediately noticed that everyone's head was forward against the computer screens as if they were dead.

There was also a black youma with long nasty gray hair. It was wearing what looked like a ripped up dress. Red wrinkled skin, red eyes and a purple blotchy spot on its forehead. It has Sean by his head shoving him into the computer screen in front of him.

"Why isn't your energy being drained?" The youma said to Sean. It has a scratchy voice. "You didn't use the disk I handed out yesterday did you." A blue sign of Mercury appeared and glowed on Sean's forehead. "What is this?" The youma asked referring to the mark.

"That boy is Soldier Mercury!" Artemis said under his breath.

"Who are you? And what are you doing." I yelled.

"You may call me Morga." Said the woman. "You should of arrived on time." She lifted up her other arm. It changed into a slick red ax. "Now you have to pay consequences."

Without hesitation, I turned around and ran out of the room and turned a corner. I sat down on the ground and hid behind my knees.

"What are you to doing?" Artemis said. "You have to fight that youma."

I looked up. "My God, ...are you for real?"

"Did you forget everything I told you?" Artemis said.

"How am I supposed to fight it? Where are my special powers like the real super heroes?" I asked.

"You can use your Star Magic attack by throwing you left earring at the enemy."

I stood up and sighed. "Okay."

I threw my hand in the air. "Moon Prism Power!"

My clothes disappeared as white ribbons emerged from the pendant and wrapped around my body covering everything from my shoulders to my waist. They then disappeared with a flash of light, leaving behind a tight white vest. There was a large white button on the vest and three smaller white buttons below it.

Then, white ribbons covered my arms and my hand and flashed away, exposing long white sleeves extending out from under the vest that covered my whole arm and a tight white bracelet around both of my wrists with white strands of lace extending from the bracelet, up in-between each of my fingers and connecting back to the bracelet of the other side of my wrist.

Next, ribbons covered my legs and my feet and also disappeared leaving behind slack white pants with a silver crescent moon on the right leg of the pants and white shoes with no laces or zipper. A bright light glimmered on my forehead, then a silver crescent moon formed there along with a small white hoop earring in my left ear. Soldier Moon was ready...but not really.

I walked around the corner and back into the building.

"Say goodbye." The youma tossed Sean out of the chair onto the floor. "If I cant take your energy then I'll just have to kill you."

"Stop where you are!"

"Hm?" The youma grunted. It looked over to the door. "Who are you?"

"For peace and justice! Soldier Scout Warrior, Soldier Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Ah, that was perfect.

"Let us just see about that." The youma leaped over to me, I turned and ran out of the room a second time. The youma followed.

Artemis went into the room and over to Sean.

"Sean, here take this." Artemis conjured up blue stick about size of a pen. The bottom half of the stick was blue the upper half was gold. At the top of the stick was a gold ring with a small golden ball in the center of the ring with symbol for Mercury embedded onto it.

"You're talking!" Sean said with shock. "And how did you-"

"No time to explain. Just take this Mercury Henshin Stick and say 'Mercury Power!'"

"Okay." Sean grabbed the Henshin Stick and raised it into the air as he said, "Mercury Power!"

The sign of Mercury embedded in the golden ball of the Henshin Stick began to glow blue and rotate. Sean's clothes disappeared as water emerged from his Henshin Stick and whirled around his body.

The layers of water on Sean's body rippled and faded away, exposing Sean's outfit. His was exactly like mine, except for the color. Where my uniform was white his was blue. A blue vest, lighter blue sleeves, blue pants, blue shoes, small blue hoop earring in his left ear, blue bracelets on both of his wrists, and blue laces in-between his fingers, a small blue rope necklace, there was a blue sign of Mercury on his forehead, and his glasses were gone. Sean was Soldier Mercury.

"Your Soldier Mercury, a God of water and ice. You have to go help Soldier Moon destroy that youma. Hurry!"

"Okay." Soldier Mercury said as he ran outside.

The youma continued to chase me. It swung its ax arm at me when in range. I dived down to the ground in an attempt to survive.

"Your mine now!" The youma raised its arm and swung it down at me. I closed my eyes, too scared to move. "Say goodbye!"

Just then a pink streak of light zoomed through the air down to the ground. The youma stopped and looked down. So did we. There was a pink rose. The rose's stem stuck into the ground.

"Whose there!" Said the scratchy voiced youma. Distant from us, on a hill was a woman. She had long wavy brown hair that she kept in pigtails. Her hair went down to her ankles. She was wearing a tight white tank top the covered her from her shoulders down to her waist. There was a small pink bow on the white top in front of her chest, and there was a red heart button in the center of the bow. She was also wearing a short white skirt and long red boots that reached up to her knees. There was a golden 'V' shaped tiara on her forehead with a pink jewel in the center.** In short, this mysterious woman is wearing the outfit of Super Sailor Moon**

"I am Rose Angel. You two should be careful." She spoke. "This youma is as intimidating as it seems. Good luck." She said as she jumped away.

"Watch out!" Warrior Mercury pushed me aside. We fell onto the ground. Ahead of us, the youma's ax landed. Warrior Mercury jumped up.

"Mercury Bubbles…" He said. He crossed his arm so that they intersected and made an 'X'. A ball of blue light formed in the center. "Blast!"

Multiple bubbles shot toward the youma. They burst into heavy fog on contact.

"What have you done?" They youma said. "I can't see." It swung its arms around furiously.

"Now! Soldier Moon!" Soldier Mercury yelled.

"Right!"

I stood up and reached for the ring in my left year. I tugged it. Surprisingly, it came out. I didn't feel a thing. It shined and expanded into a large sphere. Not knowing what to do with it next, I threw it at her.

"Moon Star Magic!" I said as I threw the ring at her.

"What is this? _What is this!_?" The youma said as it saw the light speeding towards it. The ring hit the youma and it disintegrated into dust and fell to the ground. I was ecstatic.

"HAAA HA!" I ran over to the pile of dust. "Look at what I did!" I yelled as I kicked it. It disappeared in the air. Soldier Mercury sighed in relief.

"Moon Prism Power." My Soldier outfit turned into white ribbons and faded away. My former clothes were underneath.

"Mercury Power." Sean Soldier suit turned into water and faded away from his body. His regular clothes were underneath and his glasses reappeared. The blue necklace remained though.

"Your Soldier Moon!" He said in disbelief.

"Same here. I can't believe your Soldier Mercury."

"No wonder you were almost killed."

That was an insult. "Oh please. I would've made it."

"We should check on the people in the Keyboarding room." Sean said.

"Yeah." I said,

We made our way back into Keyboarding. There was white gas floating along the ceiling.

"Be careful, it could be another youma." Sean told me.

The gas separated into several columns and floated into each person body in the room. Everyone slowly began to open their eyes and sit up.

"Do you think the youma was stealing everyone's energy?" I asked Sean.

"Yeah. That is what the youma said." He answered.


	2. Skills Of Karate!

Kevin Tsukino- white, 14, dark brown eyes, strait dark brown hair, 5' 9"/ Soldier Moon

Lane- hispanic, 15, brown eyes, wavy black hair, 5' 8"

Sean Mizuno- white, 15, hazel eyes, light brown hair, 5' 8"/ Soldier Mercury

James- white, 15, blue eyes, spiky blond hair, 5' 6"

Terell- black, 15, dark green eyes, short shiny wavy black hair, 5' 10"

Addrian- female, white, 16, brown eyes, long wavy brown hair, 5' 7"

**Skills Of Karate! Soldier Mars Fire Power!**

"So we have to find Prince Asa, the other 2 Soldiers, and kill youmas?" I asked.

"Correct." Artemis said.

"And once we find the last two Soldiers, it'll be our duty to protect Prince Asa."

"Correct."

"You have no idea of who or where Prince Asa or the other Soldiers are?" Sean asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Answered Artemis.

"This might be tough..." I said. "But luckily," I put my arm around Sean. "I've got genius Sean here to do it for me. Eh, I mean help me."

"I'll try hard to help you, Artemis." Sean said.

"Thanks, Sean."

"Hmph." I stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go home 'cause I haven't ate till lunch and I'm starving."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

I picked Artemis up, left Sean's and headed home. It was around 5 o' clock and warm outside.

"That's so weird." I said. "Killing baddies...glad I don't have to do it by myself!" I laughed.

"I hope your taking this seriously." Artemis said.

"Of course, of course."

I walked up to my house door and started to open it- when I stopped. "Oh yeah. My Mom and Dad don't know about you. So I can't let you in…so you have to stay outside."

"Seriously..."

"Yep. But don't worry. I'll take care of things." I put Artemis down on the porch and walked inside. "Tadaima!"

A walked into the kitchen and pulled out a big bag of salt and vinegar flavored chips. "Ahh." I began to swallow them down when my mom walked downstairs.

"Hello Kevin." She said.

"Hi." I said. I sat down in a chair.

She walked up to the sink and started washing dishes. "You should've gotten you test back yesterday from the Math test you took last week."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

…

If she wasn't going to say anything more, neither was I.

"Do you have it?"

Shoot.

"Um..."

"Hm?"

"Yeah..."

"May I see it?"

"Um..."

"Hm?"

"Kevin."

"Yes?"

"Let me see your test."

"Hai hai." I pulled out my wrinkled test and handed it to her.

"Kevin! Why did you get an F? Your always bringing failing grades home! Its ridicules!"

"Sorry. I tried my best though."

"Don't tell me that! If you actually studied you wouldn't get such bad grades!"

Next thing I knew I was outside on the front porch. I turned around and knocked on the door as hard as I could.

"Mom! Gomen naisai! Gomen..."

Artemis landed in the yard ahead of me. "What's wrong?"

"My mom kicked me out of the house just because I failed a test."

"You should study more."

"Doushio…"

Artemis and I walked down the street until I saw James ahead of me. He was walking too.

"Hey James!" I ran until I caught up with him. "So your mom kicked your out too?"

"Dude, no. You see, I don't get failing grades everyday like you."

"Yeah, yeah, where are you going then?"

"Karate."

"Oh really! I'll come with you then."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Awesome."

"So where is it?"

"There's a dojo in Downtown."

"Oh, cool. I never noticed."

Downtown wasn't really downtown. It's actually like a metropolitan surrounding our neighborhood. I lived in a neighborhood right in the middle of a big city. It even has the movies, malls, a big park, stores, so on and so forth. All just ten minutes away. 'Downtown' was just a nickname we had given it.

"So what belt are you?" I asked. "Since were talking about karate in all."

"Black."

"Sure…"

"Dude, I'm totally telling the truth."

"Can you do backflips and stuff like that?"

"Yup."

"Sure…"

"_Dude_-

"Okay, okay. Well, lets see then."

"Alright, but hold on." He said. "I gotta stretch."

"Stalling…"

"Okay. Look."

He succeeded in doing a single backflip, but he continued to flip. 2…3…4…5…6! The sixth was the highest one. My mouth dropped.

"Ah…Sugoi."

"Arigato." James walked up and bowed.

"I want to learn how to do backflips, but it's too hard."

"You could learn."

We arrived at the dojo. It was pretty small, but nice looking. It was made of wooden walls. There was a door, and a window in the front, and a large sign at the top with some Japanese writing on it.

"So this is it."

"Yup. Lets go in." We walked up, when I saw a bird descend from the sky, landing on the top of the dojo.

"Oh. Hello Artemis." I waved at him. "I forgot you were here."

"That's your bird?" James asked.

"Yep. The bird with the crescent shaped bald spot is mine."

I put my arms out, Artemis glided into them. "Nice isn't he?"

"Pretty cool looking."

"Yep. So lets go in."

We entered the dojo. It was much bigger on the inside. All flat. There were other kids on the karate mats, but no one was fighting or practicing. Immediately after we walked in a Japanese man appeared in front of us. I put Artemis on top of a chair beside the door.

"HI!" He said with a smile. "How are you, James?"

"Konnichiwa, Toshika-san. I'm fine." James said. He pointed toward me. "This is my friend Kevin-kun."

"HELLO KEVIN! Will you be joining us today?" He took my hand and escorted me to the mats.

"Oh, Iie, dame, dame!" I yelled. The man let me go.

"Ah." He said. "Gomen. "

"He's just watching." James said.

"Yeah."

"Souka…Well then James, are you ready to begin? We start in about 3 minutes."

"Hai. I just have to change." James left into a room on the side and came of dressed into a normal karate uniform. It was true, he was a blackbelt.

"Go get 'em James!" I yelled as he walked onto the mats. He ignored me, as if wasn't there. I took a seat beside the door.

They did numerous kick and punches and occasional flips. It all got too boring too fast though. My eyelids began to get heavy, next thing I knew I was asleep.

A couple minutes later I was woken back up. It was James, looked up. "How come your not practicing?" I asked.

"I saw you sleep and asked to step out."

"Oh."

"What's up? I thought you where watching."

"I was, but all the excitement left the first three minutes."

"Kevin…"

Ahead of me the blue mats began to glow. Glow a dark red color.

"Oh no." I said.

"What?" James asked.

Everyone on the mats began to grow weary and collapse onto the floor. James turned around. "What's going on?"

A feint red shadow grew up from the mats and took shape. The shadow then filled itself in as a shiny blue youma. It was thin and bald, except for long blue hair at the youma's neck. It was wearing a karate suit.

"No way..." James said.

"Haaaaaa." The youma whispered as it shots sticky blue sill like material from its mouth at James. It wrapped around James' body and pulled James toward the youma.

"Kevin, henshin yo!" Artemis said.

"Okay! Moon Prism Power!"

My clothes disappeared as white ribbons emerged from the pendant and wrapped around my body covering everything from my shoulders to my waist. They then disappeared with a flash of light, leaving behind a tight white vest. The Moon Pendant on the vest and three smaller white buttons below it.

Then, white ribbons covered my arms and my hands and flashed away, exposing long white sleeves extending out from under the vest that covered my whole arm and a tight white bracelets around both of my wrists with white strands of lace extending from the bracelet, up in-between each of my fingers and connecting back to the bracelet of the other side of my wrist.

Next, ribbons covered my legs and my feet and also disappeared leaving behind slack white pants with a silver crescent moon on the right leg of the pants and white shoes with no laces or zipper. A bright light glimmered on my forehead, then a silver crescent moon formed there along with a small white hoop earring in my left ear. I was Soldier Moon.

"I'll have to steal your energy manually." The youma hissed.

"Let me go, you bitch!" A red sign of Mars glowed on James forehead.

"That boy is Soldier Mars." Artemis said.

"I'll let you go when you're dead." The youma said.

"Stop where you are!"

"Who is it?" The youma yelled.

I stepped up, stopping just before the mats.

"For peace and justice! Soldier Scout Warrior, Soldier Moon!" I said. " In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Kevin, your-" James started to say before a pink streak of light streaked through the room. It cut through the silk binding James together. James fell to the ground. Artemis hopped up to James and conjured a red stick.

The bottom half of the stick was red the upper half was gold. At the top of the stick was a gold ring with a small golden ball in the center of the ring with symbol for Mars embedded onto it.

"What?" The youma said. The youma looked up. There was a woman in the doorway. It was Rose Angel. The same woman I saw yesterday at school.

"How did you-" James started to say before he was interrupted.

"Not now. Just take this Mars Henshin Stick and say 'Mars Power!'"

"Okay." James raised the stick into the air. "Mars Power!"

The sign of Mars embedded in the golden ball of the Henshin Stick began to glow red and rotate. James clothes disappeared as streams of fire emerged from his Henshin Stick and began to take shape as fire rings burning around his body.

One ring around his head, a ring around his shoulders, a ring around his stomach, two rings around his waist, three rings on each of his legs and one ring of fire on each of his ankles. The fire flashed into embers and went away, leaving behind James' Soldier Mars uniform. Once again, his outfit was somewhat like mine, except for the color. Where my uniform was white his was red. He had a red vest, lighter red sleeves that stopped at his elbows, red pants, red shoes, a small red hoop earring in his left ear, red bracelets of both of his wrists, and red laces in-between his fingers, a small red rope necklace, and there was a red sign of Mars on his forehead. James was Soldier Mars.

"What the-" James started to say before he was interrupted for a third time.

"Your Soldier Mars, a God of fire. You must a help Soldier Moon destroy the youma you see in front of you."

"Alright."

"I'll get rid of you then." The youma hissed.

"No you wont!"

"What…" The youma turned around.

"Mars Fire…" Soldier Mars put his hands together in the shape of a gun. He pointed the tip of the 'gun' to the ceiling. A fireball appeared at the tip. "Ignite!" The fireball grew larger as it spiraled toward the youma. The youma went up in flames when the fireball hit it. It then fell to the floor and disintegrated in dust.

"Whoa…" I said.

"Very good, Soldier Mars." Artemis said.

"Moon Prism Power." I said. My Soldier outfit turned into white ribbons and faded away. My former clothes were underneath.

"You also repeat your henshin phrase." Artemis said.

"Mars Power." Soldier Mars said. James Soldier suit turned into fire and faded away from his body. His karate clothes were underneath. The red necklace remained though.

"The mats glowed blue and everyone began to wake up.

"I guess we have a new Soldier Warrior now, don't we?" I asked.

"I guess you do." James said.


	3. Football Team In Danger!

Kevin Tsukino- white, 14, dark brown eyes, strait dark brown hair, 5' 9"/ Soldier Moon

Lane- hispanic, 15, brown eyes, wavy black hair, 5' 8"

Sean Mizuno- white, 15, hazel eyes, light brown hair, 5' 8"/ Soldier Mercury

James Hino- white, 15, blue eyes, spiky blond hair, 5' 6"/ Soldier Mars

Terell- black, 15, dark green eyes, short shiny wavy black hair, 5' 10"

Addrian- white, 16, brown eyes, long wavy brown hair, 5' 7"

Bryan- white, 17, brown eyes, messy thick brown hair, 5' 10"

**Football Team In Danger! Soldier Warriors Meet Jadeite!**

"Jadeite, this the second time you have failed me." Said a woman with long way dark red hair. She was wearing a long dark purple dress that touched the floor. She had pale skin, and a yellow tint to her eyes.

She was sitting in a gray throne in a large dark room. In front of her was a spiral gray pole with a crystal ball floating on top of it. She continually moved her hands around it. Also in front of her was a man in a gray uniform with blonde curly hair.

"I'm very sorry Queen Beryl-" Jadeite started to say.

"Silence, Jadeite." Queen Beryl said. "You don't have many chances left to prove yourself. Without the Silver Crystal we cant revive Queen Metalia. All I asked is that you bring me human energy instead for now, and you cant even do something as simple as that. Get out of my site."

"Yes, Queen Beryl." Jadeite bowed.

"…And so Sean, James is also a Soldier Warrior. Isn't this great?" I said.

"I would've never guessed." Sean said.

"Same." James said.

I was at school. Fourth period. Long day. I had just explained everything to Sean and how there are now three Soldiers. I also explained to James that we needed to find the last Soldier Warrior and Prince Asa. The bell range to end class. I packed up all my things and shoved it into my bookbag. James did the same. Sean, however, took the time to make sure everything was organized.

"See you all later." I waved goodbye and left out of the room. Walking down the hall someone called my name.

"Kevin!"

I turned around. It was Lane.

"Hey." I said.

"Where you goin'?" Lane asked.

"Um… English."

"I heard you failing math."

…

"Me? No way. Are you crazy."

"You're the biggest liar. Don't even try to hide it. You got a thirty on a test a couple days ago."

"_What?_ How did you know about that?"

"Word got around."

"Oh my gosh." I sighed.

"Look, I had a 40 in English and then a couple weeks later, when I got my progress report, I had a 90."

I gasped. "No way! What did you do cheat?"

"No, I think the teacher messed up or something. 'Cause I shouldn't have that."

"There's someone walking around with your 40 right now."

"I know." He laughed. "A couple days ago in English we had to write a three paragraph paper on our opinion of this book were reading, and I put 'It's pretty stupid right now, but I hope it gets better."

I laughed and said goodbye to Lane. I turned a corner and bumped into someone.

"Gomen. I wasn't watching were I was going." I said. I looked up. It was the girl I saw a couple of days ago when I was going to Computer Tech.

"Obviously." She said. "Maybe you should open your eyes when you walk."

I grunted. "They _were_ open for your information. Maybe you're the one who should watch where you're going. _Bye_." I said as I walked up to the door to English. I was about to enter when I heard the word 'energy' come from the room on the other side of the hall. Instantly, I went over and put my ear against the door.

"Queen Beryl is getting very impatient with me." I heard someone say. "Make sure you get lots of energy and don't fail me.

"Yes sir." Another voice said.

"Here's what you need to do: When the school is over, in the back there will be a football practice. Human will exert a lot of energy when playing physical sports. You will enchant the football uniforms so that it will drain the energy away from the humans. Is that clear?"

"Bryan's on the football team!" I said to myself.

"Of course, Master Jadeite."

"Jadeite?" I said in my head. The talking stopped. I listened longer to make sure that nothing else was said. "Okay." I said in my head. "I've got to stop them. Here I go!"

I barged in the door. "Stop where you are!" But nothing or no one was there. "I guess they left. I have to tell James and Sean."

In the football coach's office, the coach sat behind his desk. He was doing paperwork until a youma appeared before him.

"What the-!" The coach began to say.

"Be quite! I'll take care of things from now on." The youma glided into the coach's chest. The coach's eyes glowed. "Now I have the body of which I need to steal the pathetic humans life away."

After school everyone left for the buses home. I went, but only to stop James from getting on. Sean wouldn't be there; he stays behind in school for more studying.

I waited forever until James finally walked out of the front of the school. I immediately ran up to him.

"What's up with you?" He asked.

"James, in a few minutes, this guy named Jadeite is going to try to steal more energy from people on the football team!" I panicked. "I heard him say it in the storage room. We gotta stop 'em."

"Okay, okay. Calm down. Lets go get Sean."

We walked backed into the school. It was empty now. Everyone was outside leaving in either cars or buses. We ran up the hall and stopped at a corner.

"We need to be quite." James said. "Were not supposed to come back in at this time. Only people with special permission are supposed to be here." James said.

"Like people here for football practice or staying behind for study party in class." I laughed.

"Shh." James said.

"Oh yeah. Gomen…"

We carefully sneaked down a hall where Sean was. We made our way to the door. It was open. The teacher was on the other side of the classroom working with the kids. Luckily, her back was to us. James slowly put his head in front of the opening said called Sean.

"Sean!" He whispered. "Sean!"

"Lets work and not play." The teacher said. Sean looked up with a confused look on his face. James ushered for him to come to the door. He mouthed the word 'Emergency!"

"Mrs. DeKara", Sean said. "I have an early dismissal today."

"Really?" she said. "Well then I'll see you tomorrow."

Sean stood up. "Goodbye." He said before he left the room. We all walked down the hall back to the corner.

"What going on?" Sean said.

"The bad ones are going to try to steal energy from the football team. Kevin heard 'em plotting this is the storage room."

"I see."

We quickly, but quietly, ran down the halls. Just when we were about to arrive at out destination, a rather hefty man came around the corner.

"Where are you boys headed?" Asked the man.

"Anou…" I said.

"Do you have any special reason to be here at this time?

"Anou…" I said.

"You three follow me." He said. We followed him until we came at the door leading outside to the back of the school where football practice was held.

"Look." Sean said. "There it is. Do we run for it?"

"Yes!" James said as he darted for the door. Sean and I followed. We ran outside and behind the bleachers.

"So we wait here until the wrong happens?" I asked.

"Yes." Sean and James said.

The boys of the football team were out on the field. They were practicing. Throwing, catching, passing, kicking, tackling, all the normal.

"Look." I said. "There's Bryan."

They continued playing, until one of them passed out suddenly. Then some others begin to get tired and collapse to the ground. The coach, however, stood laughing.

"That's it!" I yelled. "That's what was supposed to happen!" Sean and James took out their Henshin Sticks.

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

Sean's clothes disappeared. Water emerged from his Henshin Stick and whirled around his body.

The layers of water on Sean's body rippled and faded away. He wore a blue vest, lighter blue sleeves, blue pants, blue shoes, small blue hoop earring in his left ear, blue bracelets and laces in-between his fingers, a small blue rope necklace, there was a blue sign of Mercury on his forehead, and his glasses were gone. Sean was Soldier Mercury.

James clothes disappeared as fire emerged from his Henshin Stick and began to take shape as fire rings burning around his body.

One ring around his head, a ring around his shoulders, a ring around his stomach, two rings around his waist, three rings on each of his legs and one ring of fire on each of his ankles. The fire flashed into embers and went away. He wore a red vest, lighter red sleeves that stopped at his elbows, red pants, red shoes, a small red hoop earring in his left ear, red bracelets and laces in-between his fingers, a small red rope necklace, and there was a red sign of Mars on his forehead. James was Soldier Mars.

My clothes disappeared as white ribbons emerged from the pendant and wrapped around my body covering everything from my shoulders to my waist. They then disappeared with a flash of light, leaving behind a tight white vest. There was a large white button on the vest and three smaller white buttons below it.

Then, white ribbons covered my arms and my hands and flashed away, exposing long white sleeves extending out from under the vest that covered my whole arm and a tight white bracelet around my wrist with white strands of lace extending from the bracelet, up in-between each of my fingers and connecting back to the bracelet of the other side of my wrist.

Next, ribbons covered my legs and my feet and also disappeared leaving behind slack white pants with a silver crescent moon on the right leg of the pants and white shoes with no laces or zipper. A bright light glimmered on my forehead, then a silver crescent moon formed there along with a small white hoop earring in my left ear. I was Soldier Moon.

"This was simply to easy." The coach said.

"Stop where you are!"

"Eh?" The coach grunted.

"For peace and justice!" Solider Mercury said.

"Soldier Scout Warriors!" Soldier Mars said.

"Soldier Mercury!" Soldier Mercury introduced himself.

"Soldier Mars!" Soldier Mars introduced himself.

"In the name of the moon-" said Soldier Mars. "We will punish you!" They both finished together.

"Wait a minute!" I yelled. "What is you guys' problem? I'm supposed to say that and you know it.

"Sorry." Soldier Mars said. "Got carried away."

"I wasn't expecting any side play things, but that's okay." Blackness emerged from the coach's chest and took the form of a bat-like creature. It was tall with super thin black wings, nasty red hair, large vampire teeth, and long skinny stick legs.

"Shi ne." It opened its wings and shot heavy pulses at us. It had a screeching sound.

"Oh no!" I jumped backward. Soldier Mercury and Mars jumped to either side. The pulses smashed into the ground in front of me. It blew off a large chunk of ground and left the rest smoking.

"Eeeh…"

"Shi ne! Shi ne! Shi ne!" The youma said. It blew more and more pulses at me, each louder and louder. I ran away from each one, but the sound made me dizzy. I fell to the ground. Soldier Mars came over and helped me up.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I looked at him and saw more than one.

"I cant see strait. I'm seeing double...no, triple…"

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" A barrage of bubble exploded into fog on contact with the enemy.

"Ah...what's happening?" The youma's wings began to shrivel up and caused it to fall to the ground.

"Got'cha!" Soldier Mars yelled. "Mars Fire Ignite!" Fire spiraled toward the youma. Leaving the beast crisp. Its wings were no longer there.

"Now! Soldier Moon!" Soldier Mercury yelled. I managed to stand up.

"Moon Star Magic!" I tossed my earring at the youma. It smashed into it and the youma light up with white light, then disintegrated into dust. White gas material was left behind, and it floated into each football player.

"Nice going, Soldier Moon." Soldier Mars said.

"Arigato." I said. Just before we were about to change back, a man appeared in the air.

"So", he said. "You are the ones who've been killing my youmas."

"That's right." Soldier Mercury said.

"And were not afraid to do the same with you." Soldier Mars said.

"I'm sure your not capable of such things anyway. I wont let you continue to defy me." Jadeite said. "I'll be sure to kill you all myself. Just you wait." After that he disappeared.

"That must've been Jadeite." I said. "I'm sure of it."

Far away, Rose Angel stood high on the bleachers. "They managed to do it themselves this time. Good for them." She jumped away.


	4. Possessed Airplanes!

Kevin Tsukino- white, 14, dark brown eyes, strait dark brown hair, 5' 9"/ Soldier Moon

Lane- hispanic, 15, brown eyes, wavy black hair, 5' 8"

Sean Mizuno- white, 15, hazel eyes, light brown hair, 5' 8"/ Soldier Mercury

James Hino- white, 15, blue eyes, spiky blond hair, 5' 6"/ Soldier Mars

Terell- black, 15, dark green eyes, short shiny wavy black hair, 5' 10"

Addrian- white, 16, brown eyes, long wavy brown hair, 5' 7"

**Possessed Airplanes! Soldier Warriors Vs Jadeite!**

Jadeite was once again before Queen Beryl in the large and dim room.

"A third time. Jadeite, what of your failures?" Queen Beryl asked.

"A group of boys who call themselves the Solder Warriors have interrupted my progress each time. If I could just kill them-"

"That's right. Kill them. Seeing you in front of me day after day does nothing for my benefit."

Just then, beside Jadeite, roses appeared and whirled around just before a young man with lengthy brown wavy hair appeared. He bowed to Queen Beryl.

"My Queen", the newcomer started. "Why do you continue to accept such failure from this man?" He said. "He's failed countless times. I think you should sentence him to eternal sleep and be done with him."

"Zoicite, I suggest you worry about yourself. Have you found the Silver Crystal?" Queen Beryl asked Zoicite.

"Not yet." Zoicite answered.

"Then please excuse yourself from others business and _go _find the Silver Crystal." Said the Queen.

Zoicite hesitated to move.

"Did I not say find the Crystal? Why are you still-" The Queen was interrupted.

"Sorry Queen Beryl. Need to lose your temper."

"Zoicite!" The Queen hair flew up as she yelled. "Unless you want me to destroy you here and now stop wasting my time and go get me the Silver Crystal." The Queen's patience was gone.

"Yes, my Queen." Zoicite said. He bowed and disappeared in a flutter of roses.

"I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself." Said the Queen. "But let me say this: if you happen to fail me this time, I will proceed with Zoicite idea and sentence you to Eternal Sleep and give your life energy to the Queen."

"Damn him." Jadeite said to himself.

"I assume you know what Eternal Sleep is, Jadeite." Queen Beryl.

"Yes my Queen."

"Good. Then be off."

Jadeite bowed. "I wont fail you this time. I'll take care of the Soldier Warriors myself." He disappeared.

Zoicite re-appeared in a room, similar to Queen Beryl's, but smaller. Flat ground, except that half the room was a couple inches raised ground. There was a window in the ceiling, so a little light poured in. There was also a man in a throne, a man with long slick white hair. He was also wearing a black uniform and white gloves. Zoicite went over and sat in the man's lap.

"Kunzite, Queen Beryl is so mean." Zoisite said. Kunzite put his arms around Zoicite's waist.

"Zoicite…"

Zoicite's eyes began to water. He turned around to face Kunzite. "But she yelled at me as loud as she could and threatened to kill me."

"Here." Kunzite made a red rose and his hand and gave it to Zoicite. Zoicite took it and smiled.

"Oh, thank you, Kunzite." He laid his head on Kunzite. "You're the only one who loves me."

Artemis, Sean, James, and I were at my house.

"So the enemy is Jadeite…" Aretmis said.

"Yes." Said Sean.

"He seemed pretty pissed that we were foiling his plans." James said.

They sky darkened. And a loud voice was heard throughout the sky.

"Soldier Moon, Mercury, Mars-"

"That's Jadeite!" I exclaimed.

"-Unless you want your city to be burned down to the ground, you three will come to the Sky Airport tonight at midnight. There, I will be sure to kill you and prevent you from stopping me progress any longer. Don't be late." The voice said nothing more.

"Sky Airport at midnight?" I said.

"I guess we have to go, then." James said.

"I'm scared. He sounded pretty serious."

"Do you want the city to burn to the ground?" Sean said.

"No." I said.

"Then you have to and rid ourselves of Jadeite." Artemis said.

It was about Eight O' Clock. I was at home, Artemis was outside. I hadn't yet told my parents about him. I was watching TV with Tommy when a bulletin started side scrolling across the screen. It read:

'WARNING: The voice heard throughout the city at 5:50 PM still remains unidentified. Citizens are warned to NOT go to Sky Airport tonight at Midnight. Police will stand guard at the Airport to ensure safety.'

I picked up the phone and did a three-way with Sean and James.

"Did you guys see the bulletin on TV that said 'Don't go to the airport'?" I asked.

"Yeah, I saw it." James answered. "Did you see it, Sean?"

"Iie, I was studying."

"Hontou…" I said.

It was midnight. Jadeite appeared at Sky Aiport. As said on the television, there were police at the front, and back entrance. From above the guards Jadeite sprinkled black power from his hands down on the guard, when the power reached the police they became unconscious and fell to the ground. He did the same with the police in the back of the airport.

"It's exactly Twelve O' Clock. Those Soldiers had better show up or I'll turn this city into a ruin of ashes.

He looked down and saw three figures walk onto the airport runway.

"That must be them."

Artemis, Sean, James, and I walked onto the airport runway.

"We've searched the entire airport, where's Jadeite?" James said.

"Look!" I yelled. Behind us where gray blobs somewhat shaped like humans.

"Youmas." Sean said.

"Minna! Henshin, yo!" Artemis said.

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

My clothes disappeared as white ribbons emerged from the pendant and wrapped around my body covering everything from my shoulders to my waist. They then disappeared with a flash of light, leaving behind a tight white vest. The Moon Pendant on the vest and three smaller white buttons below it.

Sean's clothes disappeared as water emerged from his Henshin Stick and whirled around his body.

The layers of water on Sean's body rippled and faded away. He wore a blue vest, lighter blue sleeves, blue pants, blue shoes, small blue hoop earring in his left ear, blue bracelets and laces in-between his fingers, a small blue rope necklace, there was a blue sign of Mercury on his forehead, and his glasses were gone. Sean was Soldier Mercury.

Then, white ribbons covered my arms and my hands and flashed away, exposing long white sleeves extending out from under the vest that covered my whole arm and a tight white bracelets around my wrists with white strands of lace extending from the bracelet, up in-between each of my fingers and connecting back to the bracelet of the other side of my wrist.

James clothes disappeared as fire emerged from his Henshin Stick and began to take shape as fire rings burning around his body.

One ring around his head, a ring around his shoulders, a ring around his stomach, two rings around his waist, three rings on each of his legs and one ring of fire on each of his ankles. The fire flashed into embers and went away. He wore a red vest, lighter red sleeves that stopped at his elbows, red pants, red shoes, a small red hoop earring in his left ear, red bracelets and laces in-between his fingers, a small red rope necklace, and there was a red sign of Mars on his forehead. James was Soldier Mars.

Next, ribbons covered my legs and my feet and also disappeared leaving behind slack white pants with a silver crescent moon on the right leg of the pants and white shoes with no laces or zipper. A bright light glimmered on my forehead, then a silver crescent moon formed there along with a small white hoop earring in my left ear. I was Soldier Moon.

"I'll take care of 'em." Soldier Mars said. "Mars Fire Ignite!" He hurled large balls of fire at the youmas. They all melted. Jadeite lowered himself to the ground.

"Hello. I saw you transform and now know who you are. Too bad I'll have to kill you right now."

"Yeah, right." Soldier Mars said. "Mars Fire Ignite!" He blasted fire at Jadeite. Jadeite flew up into the air, out of the fire path. He came back down onto the roof of a building.

"I hope you three are good runners." Jadeite said.

"Doushite?" I asked.

"To save your life." Jadeite snapped his fingers and a plane on the far end of the runway started to move forward.

"Oh no."

It started to pick up major speed. It seemed to me coming at me. But since I was close to Soldier Mercury and Mars, there was no way to tell.

"It's getting to close!" Soldier Mercury said. "Lets split up." I ran ahead, Soldier Mercury ran to the right and Soldier Mars took the left.

"This is crazy." I said to myself. I looked behind me. It was still after me! Soldier Mercury and Mars stood on the side looking confused. I started to run as fast as I could, not that I already wasn't, I just tried even harder now.

"Why is it only following me? This isn't fair!"

I looked back; it was right on my tail. I fell down in fear.

"Yamete!" The plane refused to stop. "Okay then!" I took off my earring. "Moon Star-" The plane screeched to a stop.

"Yeah! That's right, you'd better stop." I said. There was a pink rose in the ground in front of me. I looked up toward Jadeite. Rose Angel was there on top of the building with Jadeite, they were fighting.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Soldier Mercury's bubbles burst into think fog on contact with Jadeite.

"What's going on?" Jadeite asked. "I can't see around." He flew up out of the fog, only to see endless flames coming his way. Not being able to avoid it in time, he was scorched as the flames hit him.

"Now! Soldier Moon!" Soldier Moon yelled.

"Right." I rose up the ring. "Magic!" I threw it up at Jadeite. It expanded into a ball of light, and collided with him- _right in his stomach_. Jadeite glowed with white light and vanished.

"Wai! We did it! Jadeite is no more!"

"Yes you did." Rose Angel said. "Your teamwork got the best of him. Good job." She turned away.

"Matte!" I yelled.

She turned around. "Yes?"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Rose Angel. Do you not remember me introducing myself when we first met?" She laughed. "Good bye." She turned and walked away.

"Whoever she is, she lookin' pretty hot in that miniskirt." Soldier Mars said.

"C'mon, we should get back home." Soldier Mercury said.

"Yeah."

Jadeite showed himself in front of Queen Beryl. He was wounded. He tried his best to stand up as best he could.

"You failed me again and have the _audacity_ to show your self in front of me. This is very unacceptable. Because you seem to be awfully incompetent you will take accept your fate, Eternal Sleep."

"But Queen, I know the Soldier Warriors are know and I can get them anytime-"

"Silence! I do not wish to hear such talk from rubbish." Queen Beryl's crystal ball in front of her glowed purple and Jadeite became encased in glass like material and lowered into the floor.

Zoicite appeared. He bowed, and then grinned.

"Queen Beryl, I see that you have sentenced Jadeite to Eternal Sleep..."


	5. A Great Slumbering Evil!

Kevin Tsukino- white, 14, dark brown eyes, strait dark brown hair, 5' 9"/ Soldier Moon

Lane- hispanic, 15, brown eyes, wavy black hair, 5' 8"

Sean Mizuno- white, 15, hazel eyes, light brown hair, 5' 8"/ Soldier Mercury

James Hino- white, 15, blue eyes, spiky blond hair, 5' 6"/ Soldier Mars

Terell- black, 15, dark green eyes, short shiny wavy black hair, 5' 10"

Addrian- white, 16, brown eyes, long wavy brown hair, 5' 7"

Bryan- white, 17, brown eyes, messy thick brown hair, 5' 10"

**A Great Slumbering Evil! Soldier Jupiter Lightning Power!**

Queen Beryl was in a dark room, at the edge of a cliff. There was endless nothingness below her. There was gray translucent slimy mass attached up high to a stonewall on the opposite side of the room, that held solid black matter inside of it.

Down on one knee, Queen Beryl held out her hands. A swirling white ball of gas formed there.

"Oh, Mighty Queen Metalia, please accept this energy. With it, you shall be revived from you long sleep." The energy made its way toward the slimy container. Once there, it merged with it. The matter melted into thick black liquid. It started to stew.

"Beryl, I have finally awoken after a millennium of silence." It had a crisp voice.

"Soon, you will free from your imprisonment. Soon, you will have the Silver Crystal to hold and conquer the universe as we planned in the past." In front of Queen Beryl a thin black crystal materialized.

"This is…the Kurozuishou. It will respond to the Nijizuishou." Queen Metalia said. She talked slowly.

"Nijizuishou?"

"Yes. In the past, when… King Asa used the Silver Crystal to…trap the Shadows inside seven shards of the Silver Crystal, the Nijizuishou."

"I remember it well, now."

"That Kurozuishou will respond to the Nijizuishou… Once we have them… the Silver Crystal will appear."

Queen Beryl was now in here usually dim room. Zoicite and Kunzite were in front of her.

Zoicite held up the Kurozuishou. "Nijizuishou?"

"Yes." Said Queen Beryl. "Our strongest warriors, the Seven Shadows, were sealed away inside the seven shards of the Silver Crystal, or the Nijizuishou."

"They were then sent to Earth and were reborn as regular humans." Kunzite said.

"Yes. The Nijizuishou are inside the humans. That Kurozuishou will allow you to track down the Nijizuishou. Once you get them all the Silver Crystal will appear. I trust you wont let me down as Jadeite did."

"Of course my Queen." Zoicite held the Kurozuishou up on his middle finger. "Zoi!"

The Kurozuishou projected above it an image of a boy.

"I see." Zoicite said. "So this boy has one of the Nijizuishou."

The bus pulled up the corner that Lane and I get off at. We both got off; the bus rolled away.

"So then I'll see you tomorrow." Lane said as he headed home.

"Bye."

Artemis flew down onto my shoulder. "Hello Kevin."

"Hey. Where have you been all day?" I gasped. "Gomen! I forgot all about asking my parents to let you stay in the house."

"I'll forgive you. I've actually set up home already in a high tree." Artemis said.

"For real? I wanna see it."

Artemis took me the tree at which his bird's best was.

"It's pretty high up. I was hoping to be able to climb up and see it." I said.

"I made sure to _not_ pick a tree that could be climbed." Said Artemis. Insults.

"Very smart. Well, I think I'll go home now. See you."

I walked up the steps and into the door to my house. I start to walk up the steps when the phone rings.

"Hm…" I step down and go pick it up. "Hello?"

"Kevin!" It was Lane. "I got a my permit. I forgot to tell you."

"Oh really? Isn't that the one where you can only drive when your parents are in the car with you?"

"…Hai, demo, I can drive though."

"You could even take me up the gas station up there so I could buy some chips and stuff?"

"Yup."

"Cool, cool. Well, I'll come up there now okay? See you in a minute!"

I hung up the phone and ran out of the door. I was walking down the street when I saw Bryan and Terell walking also.

"I wonder what there up to…enter stealth mode." I hid behind a truck and watched them walk. They turned a corner. "Trying to get away?"

I quickly ran up the street, but stopped just before the turn and peeked over. They were walking and talking when out of no where fluttering roses appeared in front of them, followed by a man with long wavy brown hair tied in a ponytail in a gray uniform.

"Who is that?" I said to myself.

Zoicite appeared, legs crossed with a look of happiness on his face, in front of Bryan and Terell in a flutter of roses.

"Who are you?" Terell said.

"What's going on?" Bryan asked.

"You, boy," Zoicite held up the Kurozuishou. "Are actually one of the Seven Shadows." Black waves started emitting from the Kurozuishou, hitting Bryan in his chest. Bryan screamed in pain. A small black hole formed there and a red crystal could be seen.

"Quit!" Terell yelled. He swung at Zoicite with his fist and landed a hit right in the side of Zoicite's face.

"Ah!" Zoicite put his hands on his face. "You pay for this I swear it!" He grabbed the crystal and disappeared. Bryan grew larger and larger until he two times the height of Terell. By then he was a complete youma, a slim machine type youma primarily red with some white and gray here and there. It face looked somewhat liked a skull head and there was large red shiny spot on its stomach.

"Gesen!" He shouted! He pressed a small button on his arm and a steel rope extended from his arms and wrapped around Terell stomach.

"What the hell is going on?" Terell yelled. "What happened to you Bryan?"

The rope became tighter and tighter.

"Let me go! Bryan, what's wrong with you?" Terell screamed. He grabbed the pole and attempted to break it. It cracked slightly, but nothing more. His arms began to shake as he tried with all his strength, but it was to hard. A green sign of Jupiter glowed on Terell's forehead.

"Stop where you are!"

Gesen grunted and turned around.

"For peace and justice! Soldier Scout Warrior, Soldier Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" I took off my earring. It expanded into a shining white ball of light. "Moon Star Magic!"

I threw it like a baseball at the cord strapping Terell. It smashed through the wire and returned to my hand. It turned back into an earring as I put it into my left ear.

"I would destroy you, but I cant, seeing as you were human before…" I said. "So..."

"Shi ne!" Gesen shouted as he sent out another steel rope at me. It was to fast. It wrapped around my chest and tightened.

"Oh no…" I managed to say. Artemis landed beside Terell.

"Listen to me." Artemis said.

"How are you talkin'? _What's goin' on?_" Terell said impatiently.

"I'll explain later." Artemis waved on of his wings in the air. A green stick appeared on the ground. The bottom half of the stick was green the upper half was gold. At the top of the stick was a gold ring with a small golden ball in the center of the ring with symbol for Jupiter embedded onto it.

"This is your Jupiter Henshin Stick. Take it and say 'Jupiter Power!"

"Okay." Terell grabbed the stick. "Jupiter Power!"

The sign of Jupiter embedded in the golden ball of the Henshin stick began to glow green and rotate. Terell's clothes disappeared as lighting emerged from his Henshin Stick and took form around him as six elliptical lightning bolts cycling around his body.

The lightning exploded, exposing Terell in a green uniform. His outfit was also somewhat like mine and the other Soldiers. He had a green vest, lighter green sleeves that stopped in the middle of his biceps, green shorts, green shoes, a small green hoop earring in his left ear, green bracelets on both of his wrists, with green laces that that extended from the front side of the bracelet, and went in-between his fingers to connect back to the green bracelet on the other side of his hands, a small green rope necklace, and there was a green sign of Jupiter on his forehead. Terell was Soldier Jupiter.

"No way." Terell looked at himself. "I'm decked out in green."

"You are Soldier Jupiter, a God of lightning. You must use your powers to fight with Soldier Moon." Artemis said.

Soldier Jupiter crossed his arms to make an 'X' and lowered his head. "My guardian, Jupiter! Brew a storm, call the clouds, send down the lightning!" A bolt of lightning came down from the sky and split into multiple bolts of lightning moving around Soldier Jupiter body. "Jupiter Lightning…" The ball of lightning began to get smaller. "Crash!"

Lightning rushed through the air and hit Gesen. He fell to the ground with electricity jumping around him body. The steel pole that was around me loosened, and fell to the ground.

"Whoa." I said shockingly. I looked at Soldier Jupiter. "That was awesome."

"He's not done yet." Soldier Jupiter said. Gesen slowly returned to his feet.

"Doushio?" I said. "I can't kill him. He's really Bryan."

"Take this." Artemis said. He flew over to me with what looked a magic stick. The stick was white and a large silver crescent moon was on top of. I took it.

"This is the Crescent Moon Stick. Say 'Moon Healing Escalation' and he should return to normal."

"Right." I raised the Crescent Moon Stick into the air. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

Streaks of light emitted from the Crescent Moon Stick. They flowed over Gesen. His body shined with white light. "Refresh!" He shouted as he returned to normal. He was Bryan again. He collapsed to the ground.

"Terell, your Soldier Jupiter. Wow." I Said.

"Yes. We have all four Soldier Warriors now." Artemis said.

Soldier Jupiter walked up. "All four?" he said.

"Yep. Sean and James are Soldier Mercury and Mars."

"And there's even more good news." Artemis said. "The one who can use the Crescent Moon Stick symbolizes the leader of the Soldier Warriors. We now have all four soldiers. Now all we have to do is find Prince Asa."

"Hontou…I'm the leader."

"…And so because I can use the Crescent Moon Stick, I'm the leader." I said. Terell, Sean, James and I were all at Terell's house. We had told Terell about are mission to find Prince Asa. I had also explained everything that happened between Terell and I to them.

"Who would've guessed?" James said.

"The enemy is trying to use the Silver Crystal, and we must stop them. If they do, then the universe will be doomed." Said Artemis.

"What is the Silver Crystal?" Terell asked.

"Yes. I don't remember much, but long ago, an enemy known as the Seven Shadows were sealed away into seven shards of the Silver Crystal, known as the Nijizuishou. The Nijizuishou were sent to Earth reborn as human. If the enemy gets the Nijizuishou, the Silver Crystal will appear, and they will use it to conquer the world and even the universe."

"It's so powerful." I said.

"Yes." Artemis nodded. "Also, apparently taking back the Nijizuishou resurrects the Shadow Youma. We must get the Silver Crystal before the enemy does."


	6. Terell’s New Shoes!

Kevin Tsukino- white, 14, dark brown eyes, strait dark brown hair, 5' 9"/ Soldier Moon

Lane- hispanic, 15, brown eyes, wavy black hair, 5' 8"

Sean Mizuno- white, 15, hazel eyes, light brown hair, 5' 8"/ Soldier Mercury

James Hino- white, 15, blue eyes, spiky blond hair, 5' 6"/ Soldier Mars

Terell- black, 15, dark green eyes, short shiny wavy black hair, 5' 10"/ Soldier Jupiter

Addrian- white, 16, brown eyes, long wavy brown hair, 5' 7"

Bryan- white, 17, brown eyes, messy thick brown hair, 5' 10"

**Terell's New Shoes! Soldier Jupiter Vs Kunzite!**

It was very foggy. In front of her was a large castle, a beautiful castle with a man standing in front of it. A man dressed as a knight.** In short, he is wearing the uniform of Endymion. **There was also a sword in a case strapped to his side.

"Onegai." The man said. "Find the Silver Crystal."

"What?" She said. "Find…the Silver Crystal?"

"Onegai." He repeated. Just then she woke up. "What? I have to find the Silver Crystal?"

Addrian stepped into the shower. "What is this Silver Crystal?" she asked herself. "And why do I need to find it?"

Lane and I stepped off of the bus to school. It was sprinkling. Cold morning. We were talking about how he came to find out his aunt was a nympho. Long story.

As I stepped off the bus I felt something weird under my shoes. "Ah man." I said.

"What?"

"I stepped in some mud…"

"How could you not see a mud puddle right in front of you?"

"I don't know."

"Why do you think everyone else was jumping off the bus?"

"I didn't know."

"You know what?" Lane said. "You said you were gonna come to my house yesterday, what happened?"

"Anou…I forgot." I laughed.

"Soka, soka."

We walked into the school building. While walking down a hallway, I began to hear voices.

"There are mud prints from someone's shoes _all_ over the floor,"

"Yeah. It's coming from that boy right there."

"Why is walking around like that? As if he doesn't know he's tracking mud around."

"You know what, I'll see you later." Lane said. He left for class. I saw Terell ahead of me.

"Hey Terell!" I yelled. "Oi!" I ran up to him. He turned around, but I couldn't stop in time and- boom! Right into him and my foot slipped and practically stomped right on his pure white shoes he was wearing.

"…Kevin." He said.

"Uh…" I said.

"What the fu- !"

"Yamete! Gomen, gomen, gomen…" I put my hands together. "I'll pay you back, seriously, I did _not_ mean to. _Please_ forgive me."

"You…" He turned around left down the hall.

I sighed. "Oh my gosh. Can't believe I did such a thing."

"Neither can I."

I turned around. It was that girl again. "How stupid."

"What are you doing all up in my business anyway? Don't you have some sorority to go to? Jeeze…" I entered math class.

"…So then I stepped on his shoes, and they were all white and now there's this huge mud print all over 'em."

"You're kidding." James said.

"Nope."

"I bet you he's pissed at you."

"Me too. I'm scared of seeing him in the halls."

The bell range to end class. I walked out of the room and there standing before me was Soldier Jupiter. He didn't look very happy.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Your about to pay for screwin' up my shoes." Soldier Jupiter said.

"I said I was sorry." I said.

"Your gonna' be. Jupiter Lightning…" Lightning began to jump around on the ceiling above him. A bolt came down and split into multiple bolts of lightning around him. "Crash!"

"Yamete!"

"No way, he wouldn't do that." James said. "Maybe something close to it though."

"You think so?" I said.

James laughed. "Maybe." The end of class bell range- seriously this time. I packed up my stuff and stood up.

"Oh, Kevin." Mrs. DeKara called me. I tuned around. "Please clean off the bottom of your shoes. There mud all in my room now."

"Hai." I walked out. Walking down a hall I saw Lane.

"Hey Lane!" I yelled. "Oi!" I picked up some speed and ran up to him- I stopped abruptly. "Let's not do that again." So I just walked fast. He turn around.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"…And I ended up stepping all over his shoes. And there were all white and now there's a huge smudge of mud all over 'em."

"No you didn't." Lane said in disbelief. "Are you _crazy_?"

"I know. Hey, you have ten dollars that you owe me right? So, why don't you give it to me now? I have twenty, so maybe I can scrape up some shoes at the mall."

He took out ten and handed it to me. "Good luck to you."

At lunch I sat with Sean, James and Lane. Terell was on the other side of the room with some friends of his own. Bryan was over there too. I told Sean what happened.

"Honto…you should…really doing something…about that." Sean said. He was too busy ready some Geography book.

"You think he forgot by now?" I asked. I was keeping an eye on him.

"Do I think he forgot I huge mud print all over some white shoes? No." James said.

"Well maybe he'll forget by the end of the day. So that I wont have to worry about it." As I was watching him, Bryan and the rest of Terell's friends all looked down in one direction and started laughing.

"Daaaamn, Kevin." Lane said. "Now all his friends know about it. You better find the best pair of fifteen dollar shoes you can."

After school, I rode the bus home. Bad for me though, Terell also took the same bus home to the same neighborhood. I took a seat. Lane walked onto the bus and took and seat across from me.

"You seen Terell yet?" He asked.

I moved to the edge of the seat "Nope."

More people entered the bus and then James, and then- Terell and Bryan. Were all on the bus now. The bus's engine started and moved out. Nobody talked, but Bryan interrupted our silence. He turned around to face us.

"Have ya'll see Terell's shoes? They are seriously _fucked up_."

…

And he was loud with it too. The bus driver hollered that whoever was cursing needed to stop.

"It think Kevin saw 'em…" Lane said.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at Lane.

"He wont say what happened to 'em though." Bryan said. "Do any of ya'll know what happened?"

"You know what happened to 'em, Kevin?" Lane asked.

"No…" I said under my breath. Terell turned around. I quickly slid to far side of my seat and put myself as far in the corner as I could.

"Don't worry about it." Terell said.

The bus entered out subdivision and stopped to let James off, then Terell, then Lane and I. We got off, then the bus continued of to Bryan's stop.

"Did you hear what Terell said? Don't worry about it'" He quoted. "Do you know what he _really_ meant?"

"Iie…"

"Well, what he was really saying was: 'Don't worry about it. I'm gonna' beat Kevin's ass."

"Are you serious."

"As a heart attack." Lane said mischievously. He started whispering. "You'd better sneak home. Before you know it he'll pop of the bushes and _get you_."

…

"Good luck." He said as he turned around and walked home. I did the same.

"I can't believe him." I said to myself. "He knows I'm in danger and he just walks away like I'm not. What a friend."

I stepped onto my driveway and saw Artemis on top of the roof. "Hey." I called to him. "What are you doin' up there?"

"I've been looking for the Prince, but I can't find him anywhere." Artemis said.

"Oh really." I said as I as I stepped up the steps and opened the door. "I'll be back out in a minute."

I walked inside and ran up the stairs into my room. Opened my closet and pulled out a pink piggy bank.

"Maybe I should buy him some new shoes so he doesn't kill me." I opened the bottom and took out one ten-dollar bill and a five. I put it in my pocket and left back down the stairs- and stopped in my tracks when I got the bottom. There were brown stains all over he carpet.

"What the- no way. I cleaned off my shoes at school." I took at the bottom of my shoes and saw that there was still some mud. "Shoot! Just great." I left outside and walked down the street. Artemis came to rest of my shoulder.

"So where are we going?" Artemis asked.

"To the mall. It's in Downtown"

"Are we?" He said. "Kevin, I think you should focus more on helping me find the Prince."

"Yeah? But how and I supposed to find him? He could be anyone in the whooole world.

"Just be on the look out for anyone the might resemble a prince."

Zoicite and Kunzite were alone in the dark room. Kunzite was in his chair and Zoicite sitting in his lap again.

"…And then he hit me. A mere human hit me." Zoicite said.

"Don't worry about it." Kunzite said. "I'll take care of it myself."

"Kunzite…" Zoicite said. He raised the Kurozuishou. "Target number two. Zoi!" He threw the Kurozuishou into the air. It stopped in front of them and projected an image of a body builder in the air.

"I'll be sure to get the Nijizuishou from the muscleman." Zoicite laughed.

Terell was in his room lying on his bed. He sat up and opened his closet door. He pulled out an old leather wallet. "I think I have about eighty dollars." He said. He pulled out exactly eighty dollars and put the wallet back. He then left his house and started off down the street.

When I arrived at the mall I took out the fifteen bucks I had and walked through the doors. Artemis stayed outside. I walked into the nearest shoe store and looked at all the shoes lined up against the wall. Nothing special.

"These suck." I said. "They all looked the same."

I walked out of the shoe store and tried some others. I didn't know what kind of shoes he liked though, and besides that, none of the shoes looked as good as the ones he had… and besides that, I only had fifteen dollars. I ended up all the way at the opposite side of the mall looking for some decent shoes to save my life shoes. No luck, but I began to hear numerous applauses and cheers coming from the outside of the back of the mall.

"What is that?" I asked myself. I left outside through the back exit. I walked down some stone steps. There were huge weights on the ground and a gigantic man on the side with lots of kids and even an adult on his back as he did push ups. Parents and adults were watching and clapping.

"Wow…sugio." I said. Just then a flutter of roses appeared out of nowhere behind the man, followed by a man floating in the air with wavy brown hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a gray uniform, legs crossed with a grin on his face. The kids jumped off of the body builder, parents grabbed their kids and ran away. The bodybuilder turned around to see what the disturbance was.

"Yare yare…" Zoicite said.

"Oh no! That man again." I hid behind a brick wall. "Moon Prism Power!"

My clothes disappeared as white ribbons emerged from the pendant and wrapped around my body covering everything from my shoulders to my waist. They then disappeared with a flash of light, leaving behind a tight white vest. There was a large white button on the vest and three smaller white buttons below it.

Then, white ribbons covered my arms and my hands and flashed away, exposing long white sleeves extending out from under the vest that covered my whole arm and a tight white bracelet around my wrist with white strands of lace extending from the bracelet, up in-between each of my fingers and connecting back to the bracelet of the other side of my wrist.

Next, ribbons covered my legs and my feet and also disappeared leaving behind slack white pants with a silver crescent moon on the right leg of the pants and white shoes with no laces or zipper. A bright light glimmered on my forehead, then a silver crescent moon formed there along with a small white hoop earring in my left ear. I was Soldier Moon.

"Who are you?" said the muscleman.

"I think we should discuss who you really are." Zoicite said. He raised the Kurozuishouto the man and black waves came out from it and hit the man in his chest. The man became paralyzed and started screaming as each wave hit him. A black whole formed in his chest and a small orange crystal appeared inside the whole.

"Fabulous." Zoicite said as he reached for the crystal.

"Stop where you are!"

"Who is it?" Zoicite said aloud. I stepped out from behind the bricks.

"For peace and justice! Soldier Scout Warrior, Soldier Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"I don't have time for you right now." Zoicite said. He grabbed the orange crystal, but then a pink streak of light zoomed through the air down toward the ground. It hit Zoicite's hand and he dropped the crystal. There was a pink rose stuck in the ground.

"Rose Angel?" I said.

She was standing outside the back entrance to the mall. She jumped over a rail, grabbed the orange crystal, and ran away.

"Yamete!" Zoicite yelled. He chased after her. The bodybuilder fell to the ground and mutated into a youma, a cross between a hawk and a boxer. It had large wings and boxing gloves on its hands. It stood up.

"Boxi!" It shouted. It turned toward me and raised its fist. "I am a champion! Lovely Punch!" The boxing glove Boxi was wearing shots off of his fist and flew toward me with incredible speed.

"Ah!" I fell to the ground and the glove his the brick wall behind me. I looked behind, the breaks were shattered. "Oh no…"

"I am king of kings." He said. Boxi raised its other fist. "I am a champion! Triple Pun-!"

"Stop!"

I looked up, it was Soldier Jupiter. I jumped to up to my feet and slammed my hands together.

"No!" I yelled "Jupiter, don't shoot me your lightning bolts! Onegai!" I yelped.

"What…" Soldier Jupiter said.

"Oh…" I dropped my hands. "Never mind."

"I am a champion! Triple Punch!" Three boxing shot off of Boxi's fist. I didn't move in time and- boom! Soldier Jupiter and I landed on the ground. I looked up.

"Aha!" I said. "You saved me. So you can't be that mad about the shoes."

"I didn't say that." Soldier Jupiter jumped up. "My guardian, Jupiter! Brew a storm, call the clouds, send down the lightning!" A single bolt of lightning came down from the sky and split into multiple bolts surrounding Soldier Jupiter body. "Jupiter Lightning…" The ball of lightning around him started to shrink. "Crash!"

The lightning sped its way toward Boxi. Boxi fell backward to the ground once the lightning passed through him.

"Now! Soldier Moon!" Soldier Jupiter shouted.

"Right!" I raised the Crescent Moon Stick into the air. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

Streaks of light emitted from the Crescent Moon Stick. They showered over Boxi. His body shined with white light. "Refresh!" He shouted as he returned to normal. The bodybuilder collapsed to the ground.

Then spirals of black light appeared in the air, followed another man in a gray uniform. He had long white hair and a white black cape. It was Kunzite. He looked at Soldier Jupiter.

"You're the one who hit Zoicite yesterday." He said.

"Zoicite…" I said.

"What about it?" Soldier Jupiter asked.

"How impudent." Kunzite said. "I will make you will regret your actions."

"Lets see it." Said Soldier Jupiter.

"Maybe you shouldn't taunt him…" I advised.

Kunzite sent black waved of energy through the air at Soldier Jupiter.

"Jupiter Lightning…" A single bolt of lightning came down from the sky and split into multiple bolts surrounding Soldier Jupiter body. The ball of lightning around him started to shrink. "Crash!"

The lightning crashed together with Kunzite black energy and they fizzled out.

"You haven't gotten off easy. I will return to kill you and the other Soldier Warriors." With that, Kunzite vanished.

"Jupiter Power." Soldier Jupiter clothes turned into bits of electricity and faded away from him. He normal clothes- and shoes were back on him, his green necklace however, remained on his neck.

"Moon Prism Power." My uniform changed into white ribbons and disappeared. My regular clothes were back.

Zoicite and Rose Angel were in a forest near the mall. Rose Angel had the orange Nijizuishou in her hand. She was fighting him off with a pink pole as Zoicite tried to steal back the Nijizuishou. He gave up and rose into the air.

"Fine." He said. "You keep it for now. I'll be back." He disappeared in a flutter of roses.

Addrian walked into her house and out onto her deck. She held up the orange Nijizuishou. It shined.

"This…" She said. "Isn't a Silver Crystal, but a crystal nonetheless."

Terell and I walked back into the mall.

"What you here for?" Terell asked.

I looked down. "Anou…" When I looked up Terell had left. He was in a shoe store.

"Ah, I guess that's what he meant when he said 'Don't worry about it'. Ha ha! I should've known! He wasn't gonna' shoot me down with thunderbolts!"

I walked into the shoe store with Terell. He was eyeing a pair of black shoes. I sneaked up behind him. "Mmm…" I said.

He turned around. "What are you _doin'_?"

"You want those don't you. Well, I happened to have fifteen dollars that you could use to buy 'em."

"They cost eighty." Terell said.

…

"Well, here's what we can do. I'll give you my fifteen dollars and you pay the rest."

"Fifteen dollars? Don't even worry about it. I might as well the it all myself." Terell walked over to the cashier desk.

"There." Terell put the shoes on the counter. The cashier took the shoes and rung them up. Then put the shoes in a white bag. "Eighty-four dollars, please."

…

"Ah…" I took out five dollars. "Here you go."

He took it and put it on the desk. The clerk took the money and handed Terell the bag.

"And beside, everything is all right now that you got some new shoes right."

"Yeah."

"Good." We walked out of the store and toward the exit. I bought a soda at a stand and headed for the door when a huge sign caught my eye that said, 'Sports Shirts! 4 For The Price Of One! 30 Percent Off! I gasped.

"Terell!" I swung my hand through the air in an effort to point at the sign. Problem was, I was holing the soda in that hand and them- boom! All over Terell it went. Lucky for him though, his shoes were boxed up and in a bag, so they were safe. His shirt and pants however, were not.

"…Kevin." He said.

"Uh…" I said.

"What the- !"

"Matte! Gomen, gomen, gomen…" I put my hands together. "I'll pay you back, seriously, I did _not_ mean to. _Please_ forgive me."


	7. Carnival Comes To Town!

Kevin Tsukino- white, 14, dark brown eyes, strait dark brown hair, 5' 9"/ Soldier Moon

Lane- hispanic, 15, brown eyes, wavy black hair, 5' 8"

Sean Mizuno- white, 15, hazel eyes, light brown hair, 5' 8"/ Soldier Mercury

James Hino- white, 15, blue eyes, spiky blond hair, 5' 6"/ Soldier Mars

Terell Kino- black, 15, dark green eyes, short shiny wavy black hair, 5' 10"/ Soldier Jupiter

Addrian- white, 16, brown eyes, long wavy brown hair, 5' 7"

**Carnival Comes To Town! Fight For The Nijizuishou!**

"Guess what I have." James said.

"What?" I asked.

James held up four pieces of paper. "Four tickets to the carnival opening today. My mom, dad and my sister were going to come with me, but my sister got sick and both my parents want to take care of her."

"So only four people can go?" I snatched to tickets from James hand. "Too bad Terell." I grinned and covered my mouth. "I'm giving the second one to Lane."

James handed one ticket to Terell and one to Sean. "Kevin, I'm going to need that second ticket you took."

"Nani?"

"So I can go myself, dude."

"Ah." I handed him the second ticket. "You got lucky, Terell. You only get to go to the fair 'cause James planned to give them to us."

"What makes you different?" Terell said.

"It's called a carnival." Sean said. "A fair is much bigger."

"Whatever. It's all the same."

"Lets go tonight. At like…Eight."

"Kevin's probably allowed out that late." Terell said.

"What are you sayin? I'm allowed out later than you are."

"So then it set. We'll go at eight."

We all left James's house. I went up to Lane's house to tell him about the news. I knocked on his door. He opened it.

"What's up?" He said.

"You know there's a fair opening up today?"

"You mean a carnival. A fair is bigger. But yeah, my dad old me. And I even…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ticket. "…Have a ticket so I can go."

"Really. That's great. Sean, James, Terell and I are going tonight. Are you gonna come them?"

"Yeah, sure."

Zoicit found himself in front of Queen Beryl in the surrounding darkness.

"Zoicite, you have succeeded in receiving the Nijizuishou, but one has fallen in the hands of Rose Angel. If we are to awaken fully revive Queen Metalia and see the darkness spread throughout the universe, as we greatly desire, it is required to you to get the Nijizuishou. How do you plan to redeem yourself?"

"Queen Beryl I will absolutely get the Nijizuishou from this point on. You have my word." Zoicite threw the Kurozuishou into the air. "Zoi!"

An image of a magician was shown in the projection that the Kurozuishou casts. "I will take the Nijizuishou from this human."

Everyone gathered as Terell's house around seven. We were going to stay there until time to go the carnival. We were all in his room.

"Ooh." I said. "Minna! Lets all play this one."

Everyone was watching TV. "What are you going through my stuff for?" Terell asked.

"Ohhh please." I walked over to the TV and turned the game on. "Lets just play real quick." I put the game in. "I'm first player!" I reached for a control stick, but Terell grabbed it first.

"I don't think so." He said. "I'll be first player."

"Okay, I'll be second then." I reached for the second control stick but Lane took it.

"I'll be second." He grinned. I immediately jumped for the third before anyone else could. James picked up the fourth.

"You could play if you want, Sean?" James offered him the controller.

"No thanks. I'm not really good at games and such."

"Awesome!" James turned the face the TV.

"Okay." Terell said. "I got forty seconds to kill ya'll."

And we were off. Like Terell said, he had to get rid of us. I was doing fairly well, next thing I knew I'm flying off the side of the screen. I paused the game.

"What are you doing?" Lane and James asked.

I pointed at Terell. "You cheated! You allowed to do that!"

"What are you talkin about? Don't get mad 'cause you lost."

"You hit me when I was on the ground! That's cheating and you know it!"

"It's not cheating, you just suck. Now press start so I can win."

Eight O' Clock rolled around sooner or later. It was dark. We left for the long walk to the carnival.

"So who has the most money?" I took out all the money I have. "I have ten dollars."

"I have fifteen." Sean said.

"Twenty-five." Terell took out his money.

"And I beat you all with-" Lane reached inside his pockets and took out three bills. "Thirty!" He waved his money in the air.

I shoved my money back into my pocket. "How do you plane on spendin' thirty bucks?"

"Buyin' stuff." Lane answered. He also put his money in his pocket.

"Were almost there." Sean pointed.

I nodded. "I can see the lights."

As we arrived, we had to wait in a very long line. As it turns out they were checking that everyone had a correct ticket, and verifying age.

"I think you have to be fifteen to go in without parents." James said.

"I don't think my parents are with me." I looked around.

"Just say your fifteen. You're tall enough and they'll believe you." Lane said.

"Not if he starts acting immature and stupid like he does." Terell said.

"You're the one who acts immature all the time." I said.

We eventually made out way up to the gate and the supervisor looked at our tickets and approved of our age and let us in.

"Wow. Its so…small." I said.

"I can see to the end." James said.

"But nevertheless, we must have fun since we paid out money!" I shouted.

We went over to the biggest ride they had and stood in line. It was like a roller coaster, but it went around in a big circle.

"This looks fun." Lane said. "Lets do it."

"This is pretty big." I said.

We all moved up in line. "What? Are you scared?" Terell asked.

I looked down. "Iie. I was just saying."

"Just saying what?" Said a voice.

I turned around. Gasp. It was her, the one and only. The girl I happened to meet the day I met Artemis.

"None of your business. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Same as you are." She said.

"Well." I pointed to the roller coaster. "This one's pretty big. I don't think you can handle it."

"If someone like you can, I think I'll be okay."

The roller coaster went around to the top of the circle, leaving all the passengers upside down. It wasn't moving.

"Is it broken?" I asked. "Lets not do this one."

The roller coaster fell backward down into the bottom of the circle and continued going around, back and forth. Sooner or later it stopped in the people stepped of. Next, it was out turn. We, and someone other people, walked up and stepped into the ride in pairs. Only two to a row. James and Sean, Terell and Lane, and- oh no, Addrian and I were seated together. Great.

The ride got off to a slow start. Slowly moving up the circle frame. It was so scary. You couldn't help but lay your head back on the seat cushion. Once it was along the side of the frame, it fell backward, down the circle, up and around the other side. Screams were heard all over.

"Stop the ride!" I shouted. "I wanna get down!"

"This is awesome!" James yelled.

As the ride continued, you could hear numerous people and their exclamations. Such as:

"Oh my god!"

"Oh shit, son!"

"Oh, hell no!"

It was too funny. All of a sudden the ride stopped, and I feel the blood rush to my head. No way.

"This is too much…" I said.

"Can't handle it, huh?" Addrian asked with a grin.

I looked over to see her hanging upside down with her long brown hair flowing in the wind. I burst of with laughter. She quickly looked forward and wiped the grin off her face. Sooner or later the ride ended and we all stepped off. Lane, Sean, James, Terell and I went over to a bench and I took a seat.

"That was horrible." I said as I lay my head back.

James sat down. "Dude, that was sweet. What are you complaining about?"

"How could you not have fun on that?" Lane asked.

"I knew he couldn't handle it." Terell said.

"You guys, you should've saw Sean, it was so funny" James laughed. "He was so scared. I was about to die laughing."

Sean was itching to change the topic of conversation. "Who wants to get something to eat?"

I jumped up. "I was thinkin' the same thing!"

And were off toward the food stands. The closes one was small, but it would have to do.

"Hm…" I looked at the menu hanging on the stand. "I want…the biggest bag of Bar-B-Q chips you have and some nachos, giant bag of popcorn with all the butter and salt, and a super large Pepsi, please."

"Are you sure you can eat all that?" Lane asked.

"Of course." I said.

The woman in the stand dumped everything I ordered on the ledge in front of me. "That'll be sixteen dollars."

"That's mighty expensive." I took out the ten I had. "Will ten cut it?"

"I don't think it will." She said.

I turned to Lane. "Onegai? I just need seven."

"C'mon now, Kevin." Lane took out his money and gave me seven dollars.

"Arigato… Hai." I gave it to the woman along with mine. She took and I took mine. Lane got a Coke, James got some cake and an ice cream cone, Sean got some popcorn, and Terell got a small pizza and a Coke. We all sat at a table under a tent.

I saw Terell's pizza. "Aw, I didn't know they had pizzas, or I would'a got one."

"It was on the bottom of the list. Don't even bother asking."

"I wasn't. As if I want that nasty pizza. So, what shall we do-"

-Cough-

"-after this?"

"Your supposed to wait a while after-"

-Cough-

"-you eat." Sean said.

"Are we really gonna stand around-

-Cough-

"-for hours after we get done?" James asked.

-Cough-

"Terell! Will you stop coughing?" I shouted.

Terell did one last big cough, and slammed his drink on the table. "I was chokin' from the inside! Coke tryin' to kill they customers."

I started laughing.

"It's not funny." Terell said.

Once we were done eating, we ventured around a little more, until we found some people hanging around a stage. Curios, we went over to see what was going on. There was a man on the stage. He was a magician, performing tricks.

"Magicians are always cool." I said.

"You know magic's not real right?" Lane said.

"Yes it is." I said.

"No it's not." Terell joined it.

"It's just some trick that we would never guess." James joined in.

"Sean, tell 'em that magic is real. You're the only on I have on my side."

"Um, its not. You should know that by know, Kevin." Sean said.

"Whaaaaaatever. We'll see after the show."

The magician did random tricks. Mostly classics, like the rabbit out of the hat. He did some others, like pulling endless ropes from his mouth, making the birds appear from behind the sheet, he even took a girl onstage and made her unconscious for a while before snapping some since back into her. After a while he was out of tricks and bowed everyone goodbye.

"I told you it was real." I said.

"How did you prove it?" Lane asked.

I looked up. "…Hm. I don't know. But I'm ready to go home. What about ya'll?

"I am." Terell said. It's late, lets go."

We started walking up toward the gates to the exit. When we were almost free, I stopped.

"Matte, I left my Pepsi and the chips at the table. I'll be right back, I'm just gonna go get 'em"

"C'mon, Kevin. Everyone ready to go." James said.

"Just a minute. I'll be only a minute." I turned around and ran for the table.

"Ah." I said as I started to pick up the chips. "Reunited at last."

Just then, I heard someone screaming. It was coming from the stage where the magician was. I hurried over there and jumped onto the stage. Seeing nothing, I walked to the end of the stage and jumped down. Peeking around the side of the stage, I saw the magician and Zoicite. He was using the Kurozuishou to get the Nijizuishou from the magician. I turned back to the other side and raised my hand.

"Moon Prism Power!" I whispered.

My clothes disappeared as white ribbons emerged from the pendant and wrapped around my body covering everything from my shoulders to my waist. They then disappeared with a flash of light, leaving behind a tight white vest. There was a large white button on the vest and three smaller white buttons below it.

Then, white ribbons covered my arms and my hands and flashed away, exposing long white sleeves extending out from under the vest that covered my whole arm and a tight white bracelet around my wrist with white strands of lace extending from the bracelet, up in-between each of my fingers and connecting back to the bracelet of the other side of my wrist.

Next, ribbons covered my legs and my feet and also disappeared leaving behind slack white pants with a silver crescent moon on the right leg of the pants and white shoes with no laces or zipper. A bright light glimmered on my forehead, then a silver crescent moon formed there along with a small white hoop earring in my left ear. I was Soldier Moon.

I went around to the backside of the stage.

"Stop where you are!"

Zoicite looked around. "Ah, Soldier Moon…"

"For peace and justice! Soldier Scout Warrior, Soldier Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

Zoicite tooked the Nijizuishou from the magician. It was yellow. "Too bad, Soldier Moon. I already have the Nijizuishou-"

A pink streak of light zipped through the air and hit Zoicite's hand. The dropped the Nijizuishou, it landed on the ground. I made a desperate attempt to grab, it another streak of light stopped me. It was a pink rose stuck into the ground. Rose Angel was on top of the wall on the back off the stage. She jumped down and we looked at each other.

"Why do you want the Nijizusho?" I asked her.

Without answering, she reached for the Nijizuishou, but stopped as tons of red rose petals fluttered past her. Zoicite was emitting them from his hand. Taking advantage of her moment in confusion, I fell to the ground and reached my hand out for the crystal. I couldn't feel the Nijizuishou. I looked up and Rose Angel was leaving- with the Nijizuishou. Zoicite was nowhere to be seen. I turned around to see a giant catlike youma. It's back had dark purple fur, the front was white.

"Bakene." I said. It had a deep voice. Bakene took a step forward, and reached out at me with his hand, when-

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" A line of bubbles came out of nowhere and hit Bakene. They burst into mist.

"Mercury…" I turned around. Soldier Mercury and Soldier Mars where behind me. "Guys! Where's Soldier Jupiter? Why isn't he here? I knew he was a slacker on the job."

"He's in the front with Lane. We couldn't all come or Lane would follow and we knew something was up. Mars Fire…" Soldier Mars put his hands together in the shape of a gun. He pointed the tip to the sky. A fireball formed. "Ignite!" The fireball spiraled toward Bakene. Baken was utterly weakened and barley managed to stand as the fire washed over him.

"Now! Soldier Moon!" Soldier Mars shouted.

"Right." I raised the Crescent Moon Stick into the air. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

Beams of light showered through Bakene. He started to glow. "Refresh!" He returned to normal, the magician.

"That was pretty easy." I said. We all de-transformed and walked back up to the gate.

"What happened?" Lane asked.

"I got lost." I said.

"You got lost?" Lane was confused. "How? This place is small?"

"I had to go to the bathroom. Haha. Yes. Now lets go."


	8. Zoicite’s New Crush!

Kevin Tsukino- white, 14, dark brown eyes, strait dark brown hair, 5' 9"/ Soldier Moon

Lane- hispanic, 15, brown eyes, wavy black hair, 5' 8"

Sean Mizuno- white, 15, hazel eyes, light brown hair, 5' 8"/ Soldier Mercury

James Hino- white, 15, blue eyes, spiky blond hair, 5' 6"/ Soldier Mars

Terell Kino- black, 15, dark green eyes, short shiny wavy black hair, 5' 10"/ Soldier Jupiter

Addrian- white, 16, brown eyes, long wavy brown hair, 5' 7"

Steven- white, 17, blue eyes, sleek blonde hair, 6' 0'

**Zoicite's New Crush! James' Family Crisis!**

Zoicite is alone is the darkness of his room staring at a projection of a boy with low cut blonde hair.

"He's cute…" Zoicite laughed. "I'm so unfaithful."

I walked up the street to Lane's house. We were supposed to go to the mall today. He likes buying clothes, preferably tight shirts and shorts. He's a show off type of boy. While walking up to his door Artemis glided down onto my shoulder from on top of Lane's house.

I put my finger up. "I haven't found the prince yet so don't ask." Artemis turned his nose, or should I say beak, into the air.

"You haven't even looked for him." Artemis said. He rubbed his head with his wings.

I knocked on Lane's door. He opened it and looked at me, and then Artemis. "Who is this?"

"Oh, The bird with the crescent bald spot is named Artemis. I got him a couple days ago."

"Very cool. You can come in, I'm not ready yet." He opened to arm to the inside of the house. It was very clean, unlike mine. Artemis flew away and I walked in and sat on the nearest couch. Lane stepped into his bathroom.

"Your not ready? What do you have to do?" I asked.

"I have to put gel in my hair and comb it, and put on some suntan lotion."

"Suntan lotion…"

"It's hot, and I don't want my skin to get dark."

"Oh my gosh, c'mon."

He walked out with a Suntan lotion bottle. "You want some?" He held it out.

"No thanks."

"You sure?" He asked. "I could rub it on for you?"

…

"Just kidding." He said.

He headed back to the bathroom. "Demo, seriously, I could if you wanted me to, Kevin." He came back out a little bit later.

"Are you done yet?"

"Almost." He walked into his room. "I need a hat." He walked back out with an orange hat. "Okay, we can go now."

James was in his garage with his brother and their three friends. They were playing some really loud rock music. Eventually they finished and took seats on various objects around the garage.

"I think its you, dude." Said James's older brother, Steven.

"Nanda?" James asked.

Steven held up his guitar. "Your guitar isn't tuned right or something."

James looked at his guitar. "It is."

"Well then it's just you." Steven laughed.

"Your awfully quick to blame someone." Said Marcus.

"Maybe you can sing a play at the same time." Gary, another band member, stood up. "Maybe its time you give me the lead and you can take the backseat."

"I don't think so." Steven said. He walked over the door that lead inside the house. "I'll be back."

Steven walked through the house and into the backyard. There was a shed there that he opened. He picked up a guitar from the shed and turned around.

"Who are you?" Steven asked a man in front of him.

"I'm Zoicite. Nice to meet you." Zoicite held up the Kurozuishou. "Now, I must say goodbye."

James stood up and walked through the door as Steven did. He was going up the stairs when he saw to people in his backyard through a glass door. He recognized Zoicite from the description Terell and I gave him. He walked out of the way of the glass and took out his Mars Henshin Stick.

Black waves came out of the top of the Kurozuishou. They hit Steven in his stomach and a black hole formed there, along with a smallgreen crystal. The guitar James was holding dropped to the ground. Zoicite tried to reach for crystal, when-

"Mars Fire Ignite!" A string of fire glided between Zoicite's hand and the crystal. Zoicite looked up.

"Next time I wont miss." Soldier Mars said.

"Don't worry." Zoicite said as he floated into the air. "I'll be back."

Steven fell to the ground. Soldier Mars helped him up.

"Who was he?" Steven asked. He was breathing heavily. "Who are you?"

"Me? You can just call me Soldier Mars." He turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait! Don't leave! What if that man comes back?" Steven yelled.

"I'll be here, don't worry. You should go back inside."

Steven picked up the guitar and went back into the house.

"Mars Power!" He de-transformed as he ran around to the front of his house. James's easily had the biggest house out of all of us. An extremely large brick house, with three stories, a basement, and an attic. He jumped though the front door and into the living room. He went upstairs and saw his brother lying on his bed. James stepped in.

"What's wrong with you?" James asked.

"Nothing, I just stayed up late last night." Steven rolled over facing the wall beside him.

"Oh, well, I'll go call of practice."

"Okay."

James went back into his garage. "Hey, guys, um, Steven is _really_ tired so we might have to practice later."

"He was just fine a minute ago." Marcus said.

"Dude, I know, but he's totally out of it now so we'll see you later, okay?" James shut the door and went around to his front door and left outside. He started up to me house. Upon arriving there he saw Artemis on the roof.

"Artemis!" James called to him.

Artemis turned around. "Hello, James."

"Where's Kevin? Zoicite is after my brother!"

"He went to the mall with Lane. You can use that necklace around your neck to contact him." Artemis said.

James grabbed the red necklace. "What now?"

"Talk, Kevin will be able to hear you through his."

"Right." His necklace started glowing. "Hey, Kevin! You have to come to my house fast! Zoicite is there and by brother has a Nijizuishou inside of him that Zoicite has tried to get once already."

Lane and I were at the mall. Lane had bought a couple shirts. Most of them were Abercrombie and Fitch shirts. Me on the other hand, had nothing.

"Why haven't you bought anything, Kevin?" Lane picked up some shorts. "You've been watching me this whole time."

"Well, I forgot to me some money."

"Hontou? That sucks." Lane put the shirts over the counter. The clerk rung them up and Lane paid for them, then put them in his bag. "I feel sorry for you. But, if you want, you can follow me around."

We walked out of the store. "Your gonna' let me stand here beside you while you buy everything you see?"

He stopped. "Look, if you really want to do something, hold these bags for me."

What was I supposed to be? "Are you serious?"

"Maybe I'll buy you something when I'm done."

I followed Lane into a swimwear store.

"What are you goin' in here for?" I asked him.

"So I can buy some swimwear. What else?"

Just as he picked up an orange pair of swimming trunks, the silver necklace around my neck started glowing and I could hear someone's voice. It was James.

"Hey, Kevin! You have to come to my house fast! Zoicite is there and by brother has a Nijizuishou inside of him that Zoicite has tried to get once already."

"Whoa." I said.

Lane looked up. "Whoa what?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Nevermind. But, I gotta' go, anou, to get some money from my house. I'll be back." I ran out of the store and out of the mall. Little did I know, Artemis was there to greet me.

"I know, I know. James needs me at his house." I panted.

Zoicite appeared in a flutter of roses in Steven's room.

"Hello cutie…" Zoicite said deviously.

"You again!" Steven yelled.

"Zoicite!" Soldier Mars shouted. Zoicite turned around. Soldier Mars stood at the door.

"You again!" Zoicite said. He raised his hand and sent a small black force of energy at Soldier Mars. Soldier Mars fell down to the ground.

"Now back to business." Zoicite turned around and held up the Kurozuishou. Black waved hit against Steven's stomach as the black whole formed with a small green crystal in the center.

"Stop where you are!"

Zoicite and Soldier Mars turned around.

"For peace and justice! Soldier Scout Warrior, Soldier Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

Zoicite grabbed the Nijizuishou, but dropped it as Soldier Mars tackled him to the ground. My turn, I hurried over and picked it up. Steven glowed and grew into a giant white monster with large scissors for hands. "Bunbo!" It shrieked.

Soldier Mars and Zoicite stood up.

"Don't think your getting away with this." Zoicite disappeared.

"Bunbo!" The youma extended its arms.

"Iya iya!" Soldier Mars yelled. "Not in my house!"

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Try to lead it outside!" Soldier Mars and I ran out of Steven's room and down the stars. The youma followed us out of the room, and completely jumped the rails of the stairs and landed on the floor. Soldier Mars opened the glass door leading to the backyard and pushed it all the way open, to allow room for the giant youma to stomp through. Following us it leaped through the kitchen and into the backyard.

"Bunbo!" One of its scissor attachments detached and zoomed through the air at Soldier Mars. He ducked and attacked.

"Mars Fire…" Soldier Mars put his hands together in the shape of a gun. He pointed the tip to the sky. A fireball formed. "Ignite!" The fireball expanded and spiraled toward Bunbo. As the fireball rushed toward Bunbo, Soldier Mars gasped. Out of the fire came a huge pair of razor sharp scissors headed strait for Soldier Mars' neck. Just as the fireball caught Bunbo, a pink streak of light flashed through the air and knocked the scissors to the ground.

There was a pink rose stuck into the ground beside Soldier Mars foot. We looked around to see Rose Angel standing on top of the shed. Just before anything could be said, she jumped backward and out of sight.

Bunbo slowly regained his composure and charged at Soldier Mars, who jumped out of the way at the last minute. Bunbo spun around.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" Soldier Mars sent a small flare of flames at the youma. Bunbo fell to his knees. "Now! Soldier Moon!"

"Right!" I took off my earring. It grew into a ball of light. "Moon Star-"

"Iya!" Soldier Mars shouted. "Wrong move!"

"Oh yeah. Gomen." I took out the Crescent Moon Stick and raised it high. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

"Refresh!" Bunbo shrunk back into the normal size of a human and took back life as Steven.

"We finally have the Nijizuishou!" I yelled with happiness.

"Yup. Just seven more to go and we can get the Silver Crystal."

…

I sighed. "At least were getting there, right?"


	9. Raw Talent!

Kevin Tsukino- white, 14, dark brown eyes, strait dark brown hair, 5' 9" / Soldier Moon

Lane- hispanic, 15, brown eyes, wavy black hair, 5' 8"

Sean Mizuno- white, 15, hazel eyes, light brown hair, 5' 8" / Soldier Mercury

James Hino- white, 15, blue eyes, spiky blond hair, 5' 6" / Soldier Mars

Terell Kino- black, 15, dark green eyes, short shiny wavy black hair, 5' 10" / Soldier Jupiter

Addrian- white, 16, brown eyes, long wavy brown hair, 5' 7"

**Raw Talent! Beautiful Voice In Danger!**

"Zoicite, up to this point, you have one Nijizuishou. Three have been taken by enemies. I'm getting impatient." Said Queen Beryl as she rest in her throne.

"Queen Beryl, I apologize for my failed attempts. Please bear with me, the Soldier Warriors and Rose Angel are also after the Nijizuishou." Zoicite pleaded.

"I do not take kindly to excuses, Zoicite!" Queen Beryl shouted. "Get the job done."

"Yes, my Queen." Zoicite threw the Kurozuishou out into the air. "Zoi!" The Kurozuishou projected an image of a young blonde girl. "Leave the rest to me."

"There's nothing to do." I said as I lay on Terell's bed. Very comfortable. James and Lane were there too. Sean was at school, stayed behind for studying. "I have any idea. Lets play games."

"What do you think were doing?" James said. I sat up. Everyone was crowed around the PlayStation2.

"I see how everyone's gonna' be."

Lane laughed. "Don't be mad."

"Why you all up on my bed like that?" Terell asked.

I looked to my side. "Lookie' here." There was a lotion bottle on the floor next to Terell's bed. I picked it up. It was empty. "Why is there a giant bottle of lotion right next to your bed, Terell? Little nasty boy."

"What are you talkin' about?" Lane said. "Don't you know how fast Black people go through lotion?"

…

"Just about as fast Hispanic people go through babies." Terell countered.

"Wow." James said. "That was awesome."

"You know there's gonna' be a talent show tonight at Graypol Coliseum." Lane started rapidly pressing buttons. "Damn! Why do you keep killin' me?"

"Is that not how you play?" Terell said.

"I bet you Terell cheats when he plays." I said.

"Whatever…" Terell said. "I'm good at this one."

"A talent show, huh?" I said.

"Yup." Lane said. "Free admission."

"We should go." I said.

James also started rapidly pressing buttons. "We can laugh at the people who embarrass themselves. Jeeze! This is the second time."

"He's cheating. I'm tellin' you." I said.

"Its sad to watch someone embarrass themselves and don't know it." Terell said. "I be feelin' bad for 'em"

"I know, right?" James said. "'Cause they're bad at whatever they're doing and they don't realize it."

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"I don't know." James said.

I laid back down on the bed. "I wanna' go to it." I said.

"Have fun." Terell looked over. "What are you layin' on my bed for? I don't know where you've been."

"I've been home and here. What are you sayin'?"

"I'm sayin' you need to remove yourself from my bed. You don't got it like that."

I sat up again. "So are we going or what? I could be good to pass the time."

Addrian was sitting on her couch in her living room. There was a cocktail in front of her and a few other pieces of furniture in the room. She was thinking about the dreams she kept having, about how the man in her dreams wanted her to get the Silver Crystal. On the table in front of her were the Nijizuishou that she had taken from Zoicite. The first one orange, the second yellow.

"Neither of these are Silver." She said to herself. "I should keep them regardless, since it's something the enemy wants." She took the Nijizuishou and put them inside two sockets a jewelry box.

James, Terell, Lane and I arrived at Graypol Coliseum.

"There are so many steps to the top." I said as we walked up.

"I guess it would be a lot of steps to someone small."

Who was that? I turned around. Oh no. Four of them.

"What do you mean _small_?" I said to her.

It was Addrian, and three other girls. Probably her friends. "Big steps for a small person." She and her friends walked past me and went up the steps. They started talking about something, I couldn't hear.

"Who is she?" Terell asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Some annoying junior. She thinks she's so hot."

"You have a thing for those older women don't you, Kevin?" Lane smirked.

"Not the ones like her."

We started on the long road up to the entrance. I started to lose breath halfway up.

"Why would someone make so many steps for a stadium?"

"I think you're just out of shape, Kevin." Lane said.

"If only you knew what I have to do all the time." I said under my breath.

"Nani?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing."

We made it up to the top and walked in. There were a lot of people there. The way the coliseum was set up, the stadium was in he very center of the building, and are two floors circling the stadium, linked by a spiral staircase.

We went into the stadium. We were on the middle floor. There was a stage in the middle of the stadium.

"Lets go to the top." Terell said.

"But then we wont be able to see." I said.

"We didn't come here to see." James said. "We came here to laugh."

"We have to take the stairs the second floor." Lane said.

We walked out of the stadium and up the spiral staircase to the second floor, then walked back into the stadium. At the top.

We took seats near the walkway. More people started to come as time progressed. The lights dimmed and a man walked onto the stage. It was the announcer.

"As most of you probably know, tonight is very special. Tonight we holding a talent contest, and two hundred dollars will be rewarded to the winner."

"_Two hundred dollars_?" I said in disbelief. "That's crazy."

"I know." Lane said. "I should've entered."

"For what?"

Lane smirked. "For being the best looking boy in here."

…

"Nanda?" He said. "Don't even say I wouldn't win."

"Without any further ado," the announcer said. "Let us please start the show."

The first was a man. He was stiff onstage and somewhat chubby. Full mustache and beard. He walked over to the microphone and picked it up.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Paul. I dream to become an actor."

"Good luck." Terell said.

So right now I will perform for you the famous scene from the act of Repunzel." He then walked over the end of the stage. "Repunzel! Oh, Repunzel! Please let down you beautiful golden hair."

I gasped. "Oi…isn't that the Snow White story?"

"Your joking right?" Lane asked.

"Anou…of course. Snow White is the one about the seven dwarfs who couldn't fit inside of the shoe."

Lane sighed and looked back ahead. Paul then acted as if he was climbing up. Sooner or later he turn was over and he left the stage. Numerous people came onstage and showcased their talents. Some sang, acted, danced, juggled, a few individual decided to run around the stage nude and call it modeling. It wasn't too long before they were shooed of the stage. Time passed by very slowly.

James yawned. "This is boring. I'm ready to go."

"I guess it didn't turn out to be as fun an expected." Lane said.

We all started to get up, but as soon as we did we heard beautiful sound. It was a woman. She had long shiny blonde hair. She sang 'Like A Virgin' by Madonna.

"I guess she's not half bad." James said. We all sat down.

"Especially when it comes to her looks." Lane said.

Right in the middle of her song, something appeared in the air. It looked like a person. Someone in a black uniform, with his or her legs crossed.

I gasped a second time. "That's Zoicite!"

More gasps sounded through the stadium. The woman looked confused and looked around the stadium. Zoicite disappeared and quickly reappeared directly in front of her.

"Hello." He said.

She gasped a bit and backed away. Zoicite laughed. "Don't be frightened."

He took out the Kurozuishou and held it up to her. Black waves of light coming from the Kurozuishou hit her in her chest. There was a loud bang sound. Her skin went pale and she started screaming in pain. Everyone in the stadium immediately started panicking and evacuating the room. We all ran out of the nearest exit. There were people running all over. We ran and when the time was right Sean, James, Terell and I did a U-turn and went back into the stadium.

I raised me hand into the air. "Moon Prism Power!"

Sean, James, and Terell took out their Henshin Sticks.

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

My clothes disappeared as white ribbons emerged from the pendant and wrapped around my body covering everything from my shoulders to my waist. They then disappeared with a flash of light, leaving behind a tight white vest. There was a large white button on the vest and three smaller white buttons below it.

Then, white ribbons covered my arms and my hands and flashed away, exposing long white sleeves extending out from under the vest that covered my whole arm and a tight white bracelet around my wrist with white strands of lace extending from the bracelet, up in-between each of my fingers and connecting back to the bracelet of the other side of my wrist.

Next, ribbons covered my legs and my feet and also disappeared leaving behind slack white pants with a silver crescent moon on the right leg of the pants and white shoes with no laces or zipper.

Sean's clothes disappeared as water emerged from his Henshin Stick and whirled around his body.

James clothes disappeared as fire emerged from his Henshin Stick and began to take shape as fire rings burning around his body.

Terell's clothes disappeared as lighting emerged from his Henshin Stick and took form around him as six elliptical lightning bolts cycling around his body.

The layers of water on Sean's body rippled and faded away. He wore a blue vest, lighter blue sleeves, blue pants, blue shoes, small blue hoop earring in his left ear, blue bracelet and laces in-between his fingers, a small blue rope necklace, there was a blue sign of Mercury on his forehead, and his glasses were gone. Sean was Soldier Mercury.

One ring around James's head, a ring around his shoulders, a ring around his stomach, two rings around his waist, three rings on each of his legs and one ring of fire on each of his ankles. The fire burning around James's body flashed into embers and went away. He wore a red vest, lighter red sleeves that stopped at his elbows, red pants, red shoes, a small red hoop earring in his left ear, red bracelet and laces in-between his fingers, a small red rope necklace, and there was a red sign of Mars on his forehead. James was Soldier Mars.

The lightning cycling around Terell's body exploded. Clothed in his green vest, lighter green sleeves that stopped in the middle of his biceps, green shorts, green shoes, small green hoop earring in his left ear, green bracelet and laces in-between his fingers, a small green rope necklace, there was a green sign of Jupiter on his forehead. Terell was Soldier Jupiter.

A bright light glimmered on my forehead, then a silver crescent moon formed there along with a small white hoop earring in my left ear. I was Soldier Moon.

A black whole formed in the blonde woman's chest. Inside of the whole was a blue colored crystal.

"Wonderful." Zoicite reached forward and took the crystal. "The fifth Nijizuisho."

"Stop where you are!"

"Hm?" Zoicit turned around. I was standing in front of him on the stage. "Ah. Is it that time again?"

"For peace and justice! Soldier Scout Warrior, Soldier Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

Zoicite began twisting his hair around his finger. "Oh no. Your such a threat…where are you little buddies."

Soldier Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter jumped onto the stage. "Right here." They said.

Zoicite held out the Nijizuisho. "Now that I have this I guess there's no other reason for me to be here." He disappeared.

The woman stood in front of us motionless. Then, as if her skin was boiling, it started bubbling away. Underneath was green skin, black skin around her stomach. The youma had flaming hair and catlike eyes.

"Rikokayder." It said.

"Riko…" I said. The youma used its hand and grabbed some fire from its hair. Then tossed it at us. Soldier Mercury and I jumped to the right. Soldier Mars and Jupiter jumped left.

"Don't you know fire is my specialty?" Soldier Mars jumped up. "Mars Fire…" Soldier Mars put his hands together in the shape of a gun. A fireball appeared at the tip. "Ignite!" The fireball grew larger as it spiraled toward the youma.

Rikokayder swiftly jumped into the air and landed back onto the ground, avoiding the fireball.

"She's fast." Soldier Mars said.

"I'll go now. "Jupiter Lightning…" Lightning jumped around the ceiling. A single bolt of lightning came down and split into multiple bolts surrounding Soldier Jupiter body. "Crash!"

Once again, Rikokayder side stepped frighteningly quickly and began to run toward me.

"Don't run at me!" I pointed at Soldier Jupiter. "He's the one that tried to get you!"

She held out her hand and her black fingernails lengthened. They were very sharp. She readied her knives of fingernails and prepared to strike!

"Shi ne!" Just as Rikokayder started to strike- a pink streak of light flashed through the room. Rikokayder's nails shattered. The stem of a pink rose was on the stadium floor. Rose Angel was standing on a chair on the highest floor. She waved and then went away.

"Mercury Bubbles…" Soldier Mercury crossed his arm so that they intersected and made an 'X'. A ball of blue light formed in the center. "Blast!"

A shower of bubbles smashed into Rikokayder and burst into heavy fog. Rikokayder's hair burst into immense heat. The fog around her quickly began to go away.

"Now! Soldier Moon!" Soldier Mercury yelled.

"Right." I took out the Crescent Moon Stick and raised it into the air. "Moon Healing Escalation!" Streaks of light rained over Rikokayder.

"Refresh!" The youma yelled as she reverted back to the form of the young lady. She collapsed onto the floor.

"You let him get away with the Nijizuisho." Soldier Jupiter said. "I hope you're happy."

I grunted. "Ne… its not all my fault you could've stopped him."

"If you weren't taking forever and a day with that cheesy speech than you could've made yourself useful."

"At least we have one."

"One's not enough to save the world."

"Demo, demo, demo, if the enemy doesn't have all seven than they cant take over the world either.

"Minna, were going to have to work harder and get the Nijizuisho if were going to accomplish anything." Soldier Mercury said.

"Right." Soldier Mars said. "Lets get outta here." We all transformed back to our normal self and started leaving.

"I guess no one gets the money, huh?" I asked.

"Guess not." James said.

Once outside, we walked over to the street and started home.

"Yame!" Someone yelled. I turned around. It was Lane. He ran up to us. "What happened to you all? I turned around and you weren't there."

"Oh…anou… It was really chaotic in there. Almost got lost." I said.

"Hard to keep up." Sean said.

"We all got separated." Terell said.

"Yeah. We managed to find each other though." James said.

"Oh. Well, I guess no one gets the two hundred bucks, huh?" Lane asked as we walked home.

"I said the same thing."


	10. Hidden Information Revealed!

Kevin Tsukino- white, 14, dark brown eyes, strait dark brown hair, 5' 9" / Soldier Moon

Lane- hispanic, 15, brown eyes, wavy black hair, 5' 8"

Sean Mizuno- white, 15, hazel eyes, light brown hair, 5' 8" / Soldier Mercury

James Hino- white, 15, blue eyes, spiky blond hair, 5' 6" / Soldier Mars

Terell Kino- black, 15, dark green eyes, short shiny wavy black hair, 5' 10" / Soldier Jupiter

Addrian- white, 16, brown eyes, long wavy brown hair, 5' 7"

Bryan- white, 17, brown eyes, messy thick brown hair, 6' 0"

**Hidden Information Revealed! Artemis Finds Luna!**

It was about Four O' Clock AM. I was sleeping very well before a loud tapping sound started banging in my eardrums. I tried to ignore it, but it was impossible. I looked up and out of my window- it was Artemis, furiously pecking against my window. I opened the window and he flew in- along with another bird. The second bird was exactly like Artemis, but with opposite colors. It was black with white wings, and she also has small silver crescent moon on her forehead. Both of them landed on my dresser.

I turned around and hung my legs over the side of the bed. "So what going on now?"

"I'm happy to say that I've found Luna, another asset to our team." Artemis said.

Luna lowered her head. "Hello." It was a female.

"Hi."

"Sean, James, and Terell are outside waiting for us." Aretmis said as he and Luna flew back outside through the window. I closed my window and got dressed. I went outside to see Sean, James and Terell, and Artemis and Luna standing on my driveway.

"Luna has information to you all." Artemis said. Luna stepped up a bit.

"Artemis and I…are from the moon."

"Hontou? The moon?" I asked.

"Yes, as you all are. The prince of the moon, Prince Asa, is also from the moon." Luna walked back in forth in front of Sean, James, Terell and I. "As Artemis has told you, I'm sure, it's is the four Soldier Warrior's job to protect Prince Asa. So we must find him and make sure he is safe. Enemies from the Dark Kingdom will make an effort to harm Prince Asa and the Earth, and possibly the universe, unless we stop them."

"Which means collecting the Nijizuishou before the enemy does so we can get the Silver Crystal." Artemis added in

"All this is kinda' hard to believe." I said.

"What's hard to believe?" Terell asked. "Everytime we look up there's a youma in our face."

"Don't act this doesn't come as a shock to you. Go ahead and act surprised like everyone else." I defended my self.

"You're the only one who looks surprised." Terell turned his head. "Get with the program, man"

"I am with the program! As a matter of fact, I'm the leader of the program! I'm the one with the Crescent Moon Stick!"

"So what? You barley know how to use it." Terell said calmly.

"I do know how to use it!" I shouted.

"Enough!" Sean shouted. "Artemis, Luna, I hope we'll all be able to _overcome our differences _and help you both."

"Yeah, we'll work together and stop the Dark Kingdom." James said.

Later one we all went home, and Artemis and Luna flew off to who knows where. It was exactly four thirty. I jumped back in bed and went to sleep.

Addrian was asleep in her room. She kept having the same dream.

"Onegai." Said the man in front of the castle. You must find the Silver Crystal."

"I've been trying, but I cant…where is it?" Adrrian asked.

"The Nijizuishou…" Said the man, just before he and the castle faded from view. Addrian opened her eyes. Her alarm clock on her beside table went off. He reached over and turned it off.

"The Nijizuishou…?" She got out of bed and entered her walk-in closet. She picked some clothes off of hangers and walked into her bathroom. "I have to get them?"

I was trying to fall asleep in my room, when my phone started ringing. I slowly got up and picked it up.

"Moshi moshi…"

"Kevin!" It was Lane.

"Yeah."

"There's been a lot of publicity about four guys who are supposedly heroes. They have been saving people and such. On the news. They said they have special powers and things like that."

…

"The cameras down at the mall, and at the airport, and at Graypol Coliseum caught some footage of them. They showed it this morning, and they're showing at again tonight. Crazy, huh?"

…

"Kevin? Are you still there?"

"Heroes huh? Well, I'm sure they go through a lot. Life threatening situations and all sorts of scary things. I suuuuure wouldn't want to be them."

"I would kill to have powers. They must be lucky."

"It's not all fun and games! They could die tomorrow for goodness sakes!"

"Whoa. You act as if you know them our something."

"Haha. I don't know them. Not at all."

"Anyway, lets go to the park."

"What for?"

"Is there anything else to do?"

"Guess not."

Sean, James, Terell, Lane and I gathered at Terell's house and walked down the street. We had decided to go to the park. Bryan would be there. Upon arriving at the park, Bryan was waiting on the bench on the sidewalk.

"Oi!" I yelled. We walked over to them and took seats on the bench. I was on the edge, and almost falling off.

"There's not enough room on this one bench." I said. "I need some ass room…Terell, get up."

"You get up." Terell said. Just then something that felt like a ball hit the back of my head. I nearly fell forward.

Everyone started laughing.. I groaned and turned around to pick up the ball. It was a volleyball "Who did that?" I looked up. It was that annoying girl again She and another guy were in the grass playing volleyball. I tossed the ball back at her. "If you don't know how to play, you don't need to be doing it!"

She caught the ball "Are you saying you know how?"

"Uh, yeah. Who doesn't?"

"Well c'mon over hear and lets see it then."

"Fine." I walked over to the playing field. She walked under the volleyball net and stopped before me.

"Hey Bryan." She said.

"Hm?" I turned around. Bryan and everyone else had followed me.

"Addrian." He said.

"Addrian?" I said in confusion. "You know here?"

"Yeah. We used to go out." Bryan said.

"Nani! No way. That is not true." I said.

"Yep." Bryan said.

I looked at Addrian, and then at Bryan. "So then why did you stop?"

"'Cause he was unfaithful." Addrian said.

"No, no, no, that's not why." Bryan said. "I got in a little fight with my dad and went to spend the night as my friend house."

"A friend that was another girl."

"Yeah, but I was just spending' the night."

"You spent the night with benefits." Addrian said. "Let the truth really be said."

"Bryan, you two-timing little boy…" Lane said.

"Yep." Addrian said. "So I had to let 'em go."

"Sure, I bet you let him go because you knew he was about to let you go first."

"Not really." She responded. "Anyway, lets play." Addrian walked over to the other side of the field.

"Who's this boy?" Bryan pointed to a person on the other side of the field with Addrian. He waved.

"That's my friend, Michael." Adrrian yelled.

"Yeah right." Bryan said." It's her friend with benefits."

Bryan, Sean, and James walked over to the other side of the field.

"You three can be on teams!" Bryan yelled.

"Great. I get to be on teams with this, this…"

"You should be glad I'm on your team." Terell said.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"'Cause now we can win." Terell said as he ran ahead and smashed the in coming ball back over to other side.

"Show off." I said. Adrrian hit the ball back over. Lane ran ahead, jumped high, and spiked it right into the ground on the opposite side.

"Ya'll two are show offs!" I yelled.

"You just suck." Terell said as she hit the ball a second time. Sean served it ball.

Lane hit it "You can't just stand around."

The ball zoomed through the air. It flew through the air and landed right between Terell and I, arguably closer to me.

"Kevin…" Lane said.

"Stop being scared of the ball." Terell said as he picked it up.

I grunted. "Nani? That was aaaaaaaaaaaall you!"

Terell served the volleyball far over the net. "Okay, you get the next one."

Before you could take a breath it was already coming back. James hit the ball high across the net. It was coming at an angle. I was at the end. There was a steep hill beside me. So if I didn't hit the ball, it was a long way down. It came a lot closer a lot faster. At the last minute I threw my arm out. The ball landed beside me and rolled down the hill.

"What happened hotshot?" Lane asked.

"Kevin, where was you at!" Terell yelled.

"I tried!"

"Now you have to go get it." Terell pointed down the hill.

"You get it!" I yelled.

"I didn't let it roll down the hill." Terell said.

"Neither did I!" I yelled.

"You didn't hit it either." Terell said.

"Neither did you!" I yelled.

Michael raised his arm. "I'll get it." He left down the hill.

"No, I'll get it." I also left down the hill.

Lane left for the restroom. Addrian went around to the front of the restroom to the water fountain.

I had succeeded in running down the hill, but upon running on flat ground, as if a weed sprouted up out of the ground and grabbed my leg, I fell flat onto the ground.

"Baka!" Terell said as he ran past me. I looked up and Sean and James had also ran past me.

"What is this race for the holy volleyball or something?" I stood up and continued on.

I caught up with everyone else. They had all stopped moving. Michael was nowhere to be seen though.

"Where's Michael get off to?" I asked. A loud screaming sounded from some woods a distance away from of. We looked into the trees. We could see Michael and another man.

I turned around to everyone else. "That's Zoicite! He's after Michael-"

Sean's clothes disappeared. Water emerged from his Henshin Stick and whirled around his body.

James clothes disappeared as fire emerged from his Henshin Stick and began to take shape as fire rings burning around his body.

Terell's clothes disappeared. Lighting emerged from his Henshin Stick and took form around him as six elliptical lightning bolts cycling around his body.

"I swear, its like everyone's racing today or something." I raised me hand. "Moon Prism-"

But before I could finish, before I saw a monkey-ish type creature run up to me from the trees.

"Stop where you are!"

Jiji paused and looked toward the voice. It was Soldier Mercury.

"For peace and justice." said Soldier Mars.

"Soldier Scout Warriors." said Soldier Jupiter.

"Soldier Mercury!"

"Soldier Mars!"

"Soldier Jupiter."

"In the name of the moon, we will punish you!" They all finish it together.

"How are you gonna' take advantage of my part just 'cause I'm not Soldier Moon yet?" The youma went ahead and knocked me onto the ground.

"Itai…" I looked up. The youma was crazy. It had hind legs, but it also walked on its hands. It was black and furry with long white hair and a red bandana around its neck.

"Jiji!" It screamed as it leaped into the air at me.

"Jupiter Lightning …" A single bolt of lightning came down from the sky and split into multiple bolts surrounding Soldier Jupiter body. "Crash!"

The lightning hit Jiji and he fell onto the ground beside me. He quickly jumped up grabbed my head with his stubby arm. He raised his other arm and held up his claws. I tried to push him off me, but he was way too strong.

"Mercury Bubbles…" Soldier Mercury crossed his arms. A blue orb appeared in the cross. "Blast!" Several bubbles hit the back of Jiji's back and burst into mist. Jiji, now confused and unable to see, loosened his grip. Allowing me to throw him off me and run out of this fog. Jiji apparently out of a mission to catch me, chased me down.

"Tasukete Kudasai!" I yelled as I run as fast as I can away from Jiji, but he was too fast himself.

"Mars Fire…" Soldier Mars put his hands together as a gun. A fireball appeared at the tip of his fingers. "Ignite!"

Fire rushed over Jiji body. He lay motionless on his side.

Soldier Mars waved him arm toward Jiji. "Now! Soldier Moon!"

"Right!" I raised me hand. "Moon Prism Power!"

My clothes disappeared as white ribbons emerged from the pendant and wrapped around my body covering everything from my shoulders to my waist. They then disappeared with a flash of light, leaving behind a tight white vest. There was a large white button on the vest and three smaller white buttons below it.

Then, white ribbons covered my arms and my hands and flashed away, exposing long white sleeves extending out from under the vest that covered my whole arm and a tight white bracelet around my wrist with white strands of lace extending from the bracelet, up in-between each of my fingers and connecting back to the bracelet of the other side of my wrist.

Next, ribbons covered my legs and my feet and also disappeared leaving behind slack white pants with a silver crescent moon on the right leg of the pants and white shoes with no laces or zipper. A bright light glimmered on my forehead, then a silver crescent moon formed there along with a small white hoop earring in my left ear. I was Soldier Moon.

I then held up the Crescent Moon Stick. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

"Refresh!" Jiji yelled as he reverted back to Michael.

"Lets see. Since it seems that Zoicite's been stealing the Nijizuishou on order, now he has the…" I held up my fingers and started counting. "Red…Yellow…"

"He got indigo colored one this time. You need to keep up." Soldier Jupiter said.

"I am keepin' up!"

All of us de-transformed and helped Michael up to his feet.

"What just happened?" Michael mumbled.

I raised my hand. "Oh, anou, I were running really fast and feinted."

…

Lane was at the bench waiting for us to return. "What is taking them so long?" He stood up and walked over to the hill. We were all walking back up the hill with Michael.

"What took you?" Lane asked.

We started making excuses. "It's a long way down." James said.

"It was hard for us for us to find the ball." I said.

"It was in the trees." Sean said.

"Where is the ball?" Adrrian walked up.

We never got it.

"We couldn't find it." Terell said.

"Yeah, we couldn't find it."

Terell turned his head. "Why do you repeat me?"

"I was just sayin'."

"They heard the first time."

"You don't know what they heard."

"They're standing right in front of us."

"So, still, maybe they didn't hear. Quite down, you always have somethin' to say."


	11. Dreams Of An Artist!

Kevin Tsukino- white, 14, dark brown eyes, strait dark brown hair, 5' 9"/ Soldier Moon

Lane- hispanic, 15, brown eyes, wavy black hair, 5' 8"

Sean Mizuno- white, 15, hazel eyes, light brown hair, 5' 8"/ Soldier Mercury

James Hino- white, 15, blue eyes, spiky blond hair, 5' 6"/ Soldier Mars

Terell Kino- black, 15, dark green eyes, short shiny wavy black hair, 5' 10"/ Soldier Jupiter

Addrian- white, 16, brown eyes, long wavy brown hair, 5' 7"

**Dreams Of An Artist! Terror At Art Museum Palace!**

It was night. Shady and foggy. A young girl and her dad were driving along a dark road. The car was speeding. A turn came up. The driver didn't notice the turn, he was practically unconscious. Ahead of them was a cliff. At he very last minute the girl's father saw the turn, but it was too late. The care smashed through the railing edging the cliff and fell.

The scenery changed. It was still foggy. But nothing was around her white whiteness as far as the yes could see. There was a castle in front of her with a man standing in front of the entrance.

"Onegai…The Silver Crystal…" He said.

"The Silver Crystal?" she said in confusion. "Who are you?"

"Find the Silver Crystal, onegai." He said.

He and the castle began to fade away.

"Wait!" She yelled. "What is the Silver Crystal? Why do you want me to find it?"

"The Silver Crystal is all you will need." Those were the man's last words as him and the castle faded away completely. Adrrian woke up. She was warm. She tosses her sheets off of here and sat up in here bed.

"The Silver Crystal is all I need? If I get it…maybe I can fully understand my past. That man steals crystals from inside people. I think I have to steal the Silver Crystal from him when he takes it from people." Addrian said to herself.

She left out of her room. "There's something missing from my life, a huge void."

From the kitchen she started to make coffee. While it was preparing she lied onto a couch and dozed off.

Sean was in his room. He was at a desk drawing pictures of mountains. He dropped the pencil.

"Its no use." He said. "I don't know what else to draw."

He got up and walked outside and got the mail. He turned around and saw a flyer. The heading read 'Grand Art Palace Exhibition, July 7 at 6 PM!'

"Today's the seventh." He walked back and took a look at a clock that was on the wall. 2:18. He walked back into his room and picked up his paper. "I could go to the exhibition and maybe see what the artists think of my work." He went back to his desk and starting drawing again.

"I can't believe you only have one Nijizuishou." Artemis said. "You know the fate of the world depends on them and you let Rose Angel get away with three and Zoicite with two. Even after what Luna said. Kevin, you should be more aware of yourself as a leader and accept responsibility, which is getting the Nijizuishou before the enemy does so we cant get the Silver Crystal and defeat the enemy so the world will at last be safe."

"What a mouthful." I said. Artemis grunted. "Okay, okay, but you shouldn't be so hard on me. Rose Angel just comes out of nowhere takes 'em."

Artemis and I were walking outside. He didn't really approve of me failing to get the Nijizuishou. It wasn't my fault though.

"Where's Luna anyway?"

"She's looking for Prince Asa. As you should be."

We continued walking until I saw Sean ahead of me. I called to him.

"Sean! Wait up!"

"Oh. Hello, Kevin." We started walking again.

"An art exhibition? So you like art and paintings and stuff?"

"Hai." I lifted his picture and showed it to me. " What do you think of this?"

"Wow this is great. Sugoi." It was a stunning picture of mountains. There was a river there and valley in the mountains. It was shaded with color, instead of colored in.

"Arigato. I would like art to be my profession when I get older."

"Your profession…"

"What I'm going to do with my life."

…

"I know what it means. I just didn't know that you wanted to an artist."

"Most people don't."

"Zoicite, I am disappointed. Rose Angel has three Nijizuishou in her possession. Soldier Moon has one. We on the other hand have two. You gave me your word."

Zoicite stood before Queen Beryl. "Queen Beryl, please don't lose faith. I have a new target. Kitto, I will get the Nijizuishou this time." Zoicite tossed the Kurozuishou into the air. "Zoi!" An image of a man with large mustache holding a paintbrush and a board showed in the projection the Kurozuishou. "Queen Beryl, I will not fail you I promise." He bowed.

So this is it, huh?" I said as we arrived at the Art Museum.

"I guess it is."

We walked inside. There were a lot of people and nice paintings, clay sculptures, and all kinds of art all over.

"This is great." Sean said. He lifted up his picture. "I don't think my picture good enough to be on display at a museum. I wish it was though."

"Don't say that, Sean." I said. "Lemme' see your picture again." He handed it to me. "Your picture is better than all the pictures here!"

…

"Mmm…" There was nothing else to say I guess. I leaned my arm onto a nearby table.

Sean sighed. We walked around and looked at some pictures and models and paintings. I felt my eyelids get heavy.

"Sean, lets go." I said. "My back is starting to hurt and I'm getting tired."

"You're saying that as if I asked you to come with me." Sean said as he walked down an isle of paintings.

"…Hey! What is supposed to mean?"

We walked a little bit more until Sean saw a painting that he really admired.

"Look, Kevin, is this one great?" He pointed to it. It was a picture of mountains. Just like Sean's.

"Sean, they all look the same. Lets go."

"Do you really think so?" Someone said. Sean and I turned around. It was a man with a fierce mustache and a painter's cap.

"Nani…" I struggled to keep my eyes open. I could barley see him. "Yeah."

"Well, art doesn't appeal to everyone." He laughed.

"Excuse me. Are you are the artist of this painting?" Sean asked.

"Yes, I am he." He said. Sean peeked at the label of the artist under the painting.

"Mr. Cokato, I really like your art here." Sean said.

"Why, thank you. May I ask you name?"

"Sean Mizuno."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Mizuno. Actually, I have a couple more paintings in the back room. Would you like to see them?"

"Hai!" Sean said immediately.

"Great." Cokato said. "It's this way."

We followed the artist in a large room. It was empty, except for painting stands all over the room. Cokato walked us to the very back there were numerous stands all next to each other. All of them had some kind of painting on them. A lake, a sunset, the Earth's horizon, Adam and Eve, one was even a silhouette of animals in the wild.

"Tiring." I said.

"Sugoi, sugoi." Sean said. "These are great."

"I'm glad you think so." Cokato said.

"Anou…I have something I drew that I would like you to look at." Sean said shyly.

"Of course. What is it?"

Sean reached into his pocket, but it wasn't there. "Hmm, it was there a second ago. I think I dropped it outside. Cokato-san, I'll be right back, okay?

"Sure." Cokato said. Sean left for the front door, I followed him.

"What are you gonna' show him for?" I asked.

"I would like his opinion. Having a professional express his views would be nice."

We ended up at the entrance. There was the picture on the desk I was leaning on earlier.

"Hmm, I guess I dropped it. Gomen."

"It's okay." Sean said.

Back in the back of the back room, Cokato was adding some finishing touches on some painting he planned to put on display the next day.

"Look what we have here…your so talented." Said a voice. Cokato turned around to see who it was. It was Zoicite hanging in the air. Cokato raised his paintbrush to him.

"Who a-are you?" He started to back up.

"Oh no. Don't hit me with your little paintbrush." Zoicite laughed. "Onegai, yo." He held out the Kurozuishou, black waved from the black crystal hit against Cokato's chest. He screamed. He was paralyzed. A whole formed where the waved were hitting and a violet crystal could be seen in the whole.

Sean and I walked back to the back room. We began to hear something as we got closer.

"Do you hear that?" Sean asked.

"Yeah…I do." We hurried toward the back of the building and Sean slightly opened the door.

"It's Zoicite!" I whispered.

Sean took out his Mercury Henshin Stick. "Mercury Power!"

I followed suite and threw my hand in the air. "Moon Prism Power!"

Sean's clothes disappeared. Water emerged from his Henshin Stick and whirled around his body.

The layers of water on Sean's body rippled and faded away. He wore a blue vest, lighter blue sleeves, blue pants, blue shoes, small blue hoop earring in his left ear, blue bracelet and laces in-between his fingers, a small blue rope necklace, there was a blue sign of Mercury on his forehead, and his glasses were gone. Sean was Soldier Mercury.

My clothes disappeared as white ribbons emerged from the pendant and wrapped around my body covering everything from my shoulders to my waist. They then disappeared with a flash of light, leaving behind a tight white vest. There was a large white button on the vest and three smaller white buttons below it.

Then, white ribbons covered my arms and my hands and flashed away, exposing long white sleeves extending out from under the vest that covered my whole arm and a tight white bracelet around my wrist with white strands of lace extending from the bracelet, up in-between each of my fingers and connecting back to the bracelet of the other side of my wrist.

Next, ribbons covered my legs and my feet and also disappeared leaving behind slack white pants with a silver crescent moon on the right leg of the pants and white shoes with no laces or zipper. A bright light glimmered on my forehead, then a silver crescent moon formed there along with a small white hoop earring in my left ear. I was Soldier Moon.

We burst into the room.

"Stop where you are!" I yelled. Zoicite look up.

"For peace and justice!" I said.

"Soldier Scouts Warriors!" Soldier Mercury said.

"Soldier Moon!"

"Soldier Mercury!"

"In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Too bad for you, I already have the Nijizuishou. All you get is the ugly Shadow Warrior!" Zoicite laughed. "Have fun." He vanished in a flutter of roses.

Cokato grew and mutated into an angel looking youma. She had long white wings and black hair and a dress. There was a black spot on her forehead.

"Youma Binah." She put on a nasty grin picked and feather from were wings.

Zoicite reappeared high in the sky admiring the Nijizuisho. "How beautiful." He said. He was about to go back to Queen Beryl, when something caught his eye. Addrian was running below him. She was the only on in the area. She took out a pink rose, its shined, then her clothes disappeared very briefly and were replaced with a white top, a white skirt, long red boots, long white gloves. Addrian had changed into Rose Angel. She then ran out of sight. A wide grin spread across Zoicite's face. "It's here." He laughed and then disappeared.

"So would that make the Shadow Warrior a girl youma or a boy one?" I asked.

She threw the feather above my head and it altered its shape into a large white rock.

"Nani…" I said. The boulder then gained gravity and started to fall. My eyes grew big as it fell, I didn't move- but then there was a pink streak of light in the air and the rock shattered. I looked around, there was a pink rose stuck into the wall to my left. I looked at the entrance- it was Rose Angel.

"Wow. Two Angel's in the same room. What a coincidence." I said.

"Always be on your toes Soldier Moon. You should learn from past mistakes and work to overcome them." Rose Angel said.

I put my fingers together. "I was gonna do that, but I didn't have enough time and…"

Binah snatched another feather from her wings.

"Not again!" Soldier Mercury said. "Mercury Bubbles…" He crossed his arms. A blue sphere formed in the cross of his arms. "Blast!"

Binah's began to shiver once she was surrounded by mist. He wings began to lower.

"Now! Soldier Moon!" Soldier Mercury yelled.

"Right!" I took out the Crescent Moon Stick and raised it into the air. "Moon Healing Escalation!" Streaks of light showered over Binah from the Crescent Moon Stick. She started to shine. "Refresh!" Binah yelled as she turned back into Cokato.

Rose Angel walked up to us. "Zoicite took the Nijizuishou from that man, correct?" She asked me.

"…Hai."

"Was is a silver one?"

"Iie, it was violet."

"I see." She walked past me toward a back exit.

"Why are you trying to get the Silver Crystal?" I asked.

"I have my own reasons, as I am sure you have yours. Goodbye." She left out of the back door.

"She's kinda' mysterious." I said to Sean.

The next day Sean went back to the Art Museum Palace and showed Cokato his work.

"This is great." Cokato said. "How old are you again?"

"Fifteen." Sean said.

"You're a much better drawer than I was at your age. I'd say you have a real talent for it."

"Hontou? You think so?"

"Definitely. Have you tried painting at all?"

Sean laughed. "No, I think for now I'm going to stick with drawing."

"Well, don't quit. Make sure to put that talent to good use."

Sean waved goodbye as he left the Art Museum Palace. "Arigato."


	12. Kunzite's Master Plan!

Kevin Tsukino- white, 14, dark brown eyes, strait dark brown hair, 5' 9"/ Soldier Moon

Lane- hispanic, 15, brown eyes, wavy black hair, 5' 8"

Sean Mizuno- white, 15, hazel eyes, light brown hair, 5' 8"/ Soldier Mercury

James Hino- white, 15, blue eyes, spiky blond hair, 5' 6"/ Soldier Mars

Terell Kino- black, 15, dark green eyes, short shiny wavy black hair, 5' 10"/ Soldier Jupiter

Addrian- white, 16, brown eyes, long wavy brown hair, 5' 7"/ Rose Angel

Bryan- white, 17, brown eyes, messy thick brown hair, 5" 10"

**Kunzite's Master Plan! Soldier Venus Light Power!**

"The Dark Kingdom has four. Rose Angel has one, anou, I mean two, and we have one. That's all seven on them. At this rate I think we'll end up losing." I said.

"I have to say I'm kind of disappointed in you, Kevin." Artemis said.

I sighed. "Jesus…I'm doing the best I can."

We were all gathered once again at Terell's house. Artemis and Luna were there too.

"Were going to have to take the Nijizuisho from the enemy and also Rose Angel." Luna said. "There's no other way."

"The Silver Crystal…" James said.

"The Silver Crystal is all the enemy needs to dominate over the world?" Terell asked.

"Yes." Artemis said. "Once the Dark Kingdom gets the Silver Crystal there's almost no point in trying to stop them."

"If we hurry and get the Silver Crystal first, then we can use it and defeat them first right?" Sean asked.

"Using the Silver Crystal takes a lot of strength. If used to the fullest, it could be fatal." Luna said.

In the Dark Kingdom, Zoicite stood before Queen Beryl to tell her of his progress.

"Three Nijizuisho are missing, Zoicite." Queen Beryl said.

"I am aware, my Queen." Zoicite said. "I have planned a trap to set against the Soldier Warriors and get the Nijizuisho from the, as well as Rose Angel."

"You may advance with you plan Zoicite." Queen Beryl said. She grinned. "I look forward to seeing the last three Nijizuisho."

Zoicite bowed.

"Zoicite."

"Hai."

"You should know, if it so happens that you fail me this time, I would have to eradicate you. I have no need for failure." Queen Beryl said coldly.

"Hai, my Queen." Zoicite bowed again and disappeared. Kunzite sat alone in his chair black liquid from a glass. He set the glass on a small table and stood up. He walked over to the window and looked out. There was ice as far as the eye could see. Zoicite appeared in the room with Kunzite. He quietly walked over to him and threw his arms around Kunzite's waist.

"My love…" Zoicite said. Kunzite smiled and turned around. "It seems that I have made a promise the today I will get the last three Nijizuisho from our enemies, and kill them. As it turns out, I have no plan whatsoever…and," A tear fell from Zoicite's face. "Queen Beryl has said that she would kill me if I fail her this time. She's so strict… harsh."

Kunzite put his hand on the side of Zoicite face. "Don't worry." Zoicite caressed Zoicite's cheek. " We will both make sure we get the Nijizuisho from them."

Addrian was in her room at a desk. She was writing papers for school. Thoughts about the man in her dreams and the Silver Crystal continued to come to her. Unable to focus, she put down her pen.

"I only have two of them." She said. "I need the other five."

Lane came up with the idea of going to the pool in Downtown. He and I went and got Bryan and everyone else. Once we got there we all took off our shirts and shoes and took seats at a table. Lane was nowhere to be seen though.

"Where did he go?" I asked.

"I think he went to the restroom." Terell said.

"Honto…ha ha." I laughed. "I guess he's shy about coming out then.

"Isn't he, like, the one who wanted to come to the pool anyway?" James said.

"I bet he went in there to take off his make up and shit like that. You know how he is." Bryan laughed. "All preppy and such."

"What's up guys?"

I looked. It was Lane. He had changed into some orange swimming trunks. As he walked over to us you could see that he had an extremely confident look on his face. The 'I'm all that and then some look.' Needless to say, you could see why. He was slim and had a definite six-pack and hardly any body fat. It was as if someone stretched the skin across his stomach. His washboard abs, chest, and stomach were waxed, smooth and hairless. The rest of his body was also sculpted like a supermodel. He arrived at the table and began to rub suntan lotion on his chest. I turned around to everyone.

"Look at him." I whispered. "What a show off! Doesn't it just make you sick? I just wish I could," I raised my hand and slammed it into the table. "Slap the muscles off of him."

…

"Are you okay?" Terell said.

"Maybe if you didn't eat so much junk you could look like that too." James said.

I guess James was right. I had absolutely no stomach muscles. No nothing. I sighed.

"You would have to eat a lot of protein and work out a lot." Sean said.

I sighed again. "That doesn't sound like anything I wanna do." Just as I finished talking, some icy cold water hit my back. "Aaaaaaah!"

"What are you all doing up there?" Lane asked. "You're supposed to get in the water."

I walked over to the edge of the pool. "Is it cold?" Next thing I know I'm falling right into the water. It was so cold. I jumped back up to the top and took a huge breath. Terell was on the edge of the pool laughing hysterically. "It's not funny!" I shouted.

All of a sudden he yelled as he fell forward into the pool. Sean was behind him laughing. Terell rose to the top of the pool and took a breath.

I grinned. "Hilarious isn't it?"

Suddenly Sean slipped right into the pool. It was Bryan. He was slapping his knee as he laughed it up. James was behind Bryan. He tried to push Bryan in, but failed as Bryan sidestepped the push and tripped James into the pool. At this point Bryan was laughing so hard his face was turning red.

"He's gonna pass out soon." Terell said.

Around midnight that night, Sean, James, Terell, Lane and I were out at the park in Downtown. We all got onto the swings. Artemis and Luna stood perched high in a tree.

"I know what we can do." I began to swing as fast as I could. "Let's swing really really fast, and then jump off and see who can go the farthest."

"That's kinda preschool." Terell said.

"Who wants to go back to the pool?" Lane asked.

"Dude, we went earlier today." James said.

"And besides that, it almost midnight." Sean said.

"Hmm…" I thought to myself.

Zoicite and Kunzite were at Graypol Coliseum. It was dark in the stadium. They were on the stage.

"I will send the youma Papillon to go find and kill the Soldier Warriors." Kunzite said. "Meanwhile, we will set out trap to retrieve the Nijizuisho."

"Hai." Zoicite said. "Anything you wish for me to do."

Kunzite floated up to the roof of Graypol Coliseum. "Papillon!" He said. "Show yourself."

A large ugly yellow butterfly type youma descended from the sky before Kunzite.

"Hai, Master Kunzite?" Papillon answered. She had orange hair, large bug eyes, and green wings extending from the side of her face.

"I want you seek out the Soldier Warriors and kill them. Kill anyone who gets in your way. There is no time for failure."

"Hai." Papillon rose into the air and flew off.

We were in the jungle gym now. Boredom got the best of us.

"I wanna climb around on the top." I said. I put my legs through and climb up to the top. "Ah…" I looked up into the sky.

…

"Oh no!" I shouted.

"Nanda?" Shouted Sean, James, and Terell. They all looked up and saw what I saw. I large butterfly youma descended from the sky.

Luna gasped. "A youma."

Lane looked confused. "What is that?" I jumped of the jungle gym. Everyone else left out of it also. We all ran towards some woods far away. Once inside we stopped and looked at each other.

"What's going on?" Lane asked.

"Look," I said. "You wait here and we'll be right back." I said to him.

Sean, James, Terell and I left out of the woods far enough away so that Lane couldn't see us.

"Minna! Henshin, yo!" Artemis yelled.

"Moon Prism Power!" I shouted.

James raised his Mars Henshin Stick into the air. "Mars Power!"

James clothes disappeared as fire emerged from his Henshin Stick and began to take shape as fire rings burning around his body.

One ring around his head, a ring around his shoulders, a ring around his stomach, two rings around his waist, three rings on each of his legs and one ring of fire on each of his ankles. The fire flashed into embers and went away. He wore a red vest, lighter red sleeves that ended at his elbows, red pants, red shoes, a small red hoop earring in his left ear, red bracelet and laces in-between his fingers, a small red rope necklace, and there was a red sign of Mars on his forehead. James was Soldier Mars.

Sean raised his Mercury Henshin Stick into the air "Mercury Power!"

Sean's clothes disappeared as water emerged from his Henshin Stick and whirled around his body.

The layers of water on Sean's body rippled and faded away. He wore a blue vest, lighter blue sleeves, blue pants, blue shoes, small blue hoop earring in his left ear, blue bracelet and laces in-between his fingers, a small blue rope necklace, there was a blue sign of Mercury on his forehead, and his glasses were gone. Sean was Soldier Mercury.

Terell raised his Jupiter Henshin Stick into the air "Jupiter Power!"

Terell's clothes disappeared as lightning emerged from his Henshin Stick and took form around him as six elliptical lightning bolts cycling around his body.

The lightning cycling around Terell's body exploded. Clothed in his green vest, lighter green sleeves that ended at his elbows, green shorts, green shoes, small green hoop earring in his left ear, green bracelet and laces in-between his fingers, a small green rope necklace, there was a green sign of Jupiter on his forehead. Terell was Soldier Jupiter.

My clothes disappeared as white ribbons emerged from the pendant and wrapped around my body covering everything from my shoulders to my waist. They then disappeared with a flash of light, leaving behind a tight white vest. There was a large white button on the vest and three smaller white buttons below it.

Then, white ribbons covered my arms and my hands and flashed away, exposing long white sleeves extending out from under the vest that covered my whole arm and a tight white bracelet around my wrist with white strands of lace extending from the bracelet, up in-between each of my fingers and connecting back to the bracelet of the other side of my wrist.

Next, ribbons covered my legs and my feet and also disappeared leaving behind slack white pants with a silver crescent moon on the right leg of the pants and white shoes with no laces or zipper. A bright light glimmered on my forehead, then a silver crescent moon formed there along with a small white hoop earring in my left ear. I was Soldier Moon.

Papillon started to glide over to the woods.

"Stop where you are!"

Papillon stopped and turned around. I, and the other Solder Warriors stood in front of her.

"For Peace and Justice! Soldier Scout Warriors, Soldier Moon!"

"Soldier Mercury!"

"Soldier Mars!"

"Soldier Jupiter!"

"In the name of the moon-"

"We will punish you!" We all said.

"I have been instructed to kill you four." Papillon said.

"Go ahead and try." Soldier Jupiter stepped up. "Jupiter Lightning" A single bolt of lightning came down from the sky and split into multiple bolts surrounding Soldier Jupiter body. The ball of lightning around him grew smaller. "Crash!"

Papillon split into six different clones. The lightning rushed through the air and lightly ran against one on them in the face. It fell down onto the ground.

"Nani? There's a bunch of them now." I said.

Four of Papillon separated and charged at us. One flew off. We all avoided them as they crashed into the ground. One quickly rose back up into the air.

"Mars Fire…" Soldier Mars put his hands together in the shape of a gun. A fireball appeared at the tip. "Ignite!" The fireball grew larger as it spiraled toward the youma.

The flames burnt a whole through the youma. There was a nasty hole in its stomach. It cried and disintegrated.

Lane looked out of the woods. He saw fire and lightning flying all throughout the sky. "Terell…Sean…James…Kevin…" He saw more lightning shoot across the sky. "Masaka…"

Addrian walked out of her house. She started running hastily down her street.

"Something's up." She said to herself. "I can feel it." As she was walking a Papillon flew down from the sky. "What-" The Papillon immediately grabbed her hands and used its legs to bind Adrrian's legs. Addrian struggled to free, but she couldn't'. The Papillon looked upward for a second and flew up to the sky.

Another youma quickly grew a green tail and grabbed it. Pointing its tail at me, it squeezed and a purple acid shot out from it.

"Please no!" I shouted as it came near. I covered my face.

"Mercury Bubbles…" Soldier Mercury crossed his arm so that they intersected and made an 'X'. A ball of blue light formed in the center. "Blast!"

Bubbles shot toward the acid and they fizzled and disappeared.

"Arigato!" I yelled. I pointed at the youma. "Now for you!" I took out my earring. It shined with white light and expanded into a ball. "Moon Star Magic!" I tossed my earring at the youma. It smashed into it and the youma light up with white light, then disintegrated into dust.

Soldier Jupiter was fighting off two of the youma. One, in front of him, flew toward him. Another youma behind him, tried to stab him in his shoulder with her claws. She graced the side of his face as Soldier Jupiter swung his fist at the youma in front of her. Some blood ran down his face. Soldier Jupiter, seeing the youma claws beside his face, grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder. She slammed against the first youma in front of him. They both rose back up into the air.

"Mercury Bubbles…" Soldier Mercury crossed his arm so that they intersected and made an 'X'. A ball of blue light formed in the center. "Blast!"

Bubbles collided with the two Papillon and burst into fog. Soldier Jupiter turned to Soldier Mercury.

"Thanks." He then turned back to the Papillon. "Jupiter Lightning" The sky turned dark and rumbled. A single bolt of lightning came down from the sky and split into multiple bolts surrounding Soldier Jupiter body. The ball of lightning around him grew smaller. "Crash!"

The lightning crashed into the Papillon. They were violently electrocuted and they disintegrated.

"Whew!" I took a breath. " Glad that's over"

Just then, a black beam of light came down from the sky over Graypol Coliseum, and a scream echoed all throughout the sky.

"Not again." I said.

"Lets go." Soldier Mercury said. "We have to see what it is."

And with that we all took off. Lane stepped out of the woods and watched us run up the Coliseum.

"Can it be…?" He said to himself. He walked over to the swings and took a seat.

"Shi ne!"

Lane immediately turned around. Just as he did something grabbed his neck and began squeezing very tightly. It was a Papillon. Lane started to choke. He couldn't breath. His eyes began to water. I bright orange sign of Venus started to glow on his forehead.

"Shi ne!" Papillon cried again. A white bird with black flew in and used its talons and beak to scratch Papillon in the face. It was Artemis. Papillon lets go of Lane and began to fight the bird.

Lane fell to the ground and started coughing. Another bird, a black bird, with white wings, descended from the sky and landed beside lane. It was Luna. She waved her wings across the ground and an orange stick appeared there.

The bottom half of the stick was orange the upper half was gold. At the top of the stick was a gold ring with a small golden ball in the center of the ring with symbol for Venus embedded onto it.

"Lane, quickly, take this Venus Henshin Stick and say 'Venus Power'!"

Lane, confused, extremely desperate, and in no position to argue, immediately took the stick and raised it into the air.

"Venus Power!"

The sign of Venus embedded in the golden ball of the Henshin Stick began to glow orange and rotate. Lane's clothes disappeared as a long orange strip of light with stars on it emerged from his Henshin Stick. Lane waved the Henshin Stick about, spun around and raised it high into the air, the bright orange strip of light flowing endlessly. As he held the Henshin Stick up, the strip of light spiraled down his body.

The stars then settled on the ground below him. Then beautiful yellow stars burst upward from below him, leaving behind Lane uniform. He was wearing an orange vest, he had no sleeves whatsoever, orange shorts, and orange shoes. A small orange hoop earring in his left ear, an orange bracelets on both of his hands, and orange laces that that extended form the from side of the bracelet, and went in-between his fingers to connect back to the orange bracelet on the other side of his hands. A small orange rope necklace around his neck, and there was an orange sign of Venus on his forehead. Lane was Soldier Venus.

"You're kidding…" Soldier Venus looked at himself.

"You Soldier Venus, God of light, love and beauty." Luna explained.

Soldier Venus grinned. "Beauty, huh? That does suit me after all."

"Soldier Venus," Luna said. "Use your power to fight along Soldier Moon and the Soldier Warriors."

Papillon smacked Artemis to the ground.

"Venus!…" Two yellow shimmering crescent moons joined together above Solder Venus. He raised his right arm and put his index finger between them. He brought his arm down, put his left hand on his right bicep, and pointed at the foe. "Crescent Beam…" A yellow ball of light formed at the end of his finger. "Smash!" A yellow beam of light shot from Soldier Venus's finger and smashed against the youma.

The beam went strait through Papillon's stomach. She cried, and then disintegrated.

"Ex- c-c-ellent job, Soldier…Venus." Artemis mumbled. Soldier Venus walked over to Artemis and picked him up.

"Daijobu?" Soldier Venus asked. Luna flew onto Solder Venus's shoulder.

"You must hurry to the coliseum, Soldier Venus." Luna said.

"Soka." Soldier Venus walked over to a bench and set Artemis down. Luna jumped down also.

"I'll watch over him." Luna said to Soldier Venus.

"Hai." Soldier Venus ran toward Graypol Coliseum.

Luna watched as Soldier Venus left. "Ganbatte, minna."


	13. The Silver Crystal Shines!

Kevin Tsukino- white, 14, dark brown eyes, strait dark brown hair, 5' 9"/ Soldier Moon

Lane- hispanic, 15, brown eyes, wavy black hair, 5' 8"/ Soldier Venus

Sean Mizuno- white, 15, hazel eyes, light brown hair, 5' 8"/ Soldier Mercury

James Hino- white, 15, blue eyes, spiky blond hair, 5' 6"/ Soldier Mars

Terell Kino- black, 15, dark green eyes, short shiny wavy black hair, 5' 10"/ Soldier Jupiter

Addrian- white, 16, brown eyes, long wavy brown hair, 5' 7"/ Rose Angel

**The Silver Crystal Shines! Prince Asa Appears!**

The Soldier Warriors and I entered Graypol Coliseum. It was dark and grim…and cold.

"Kinda' scary…" I said.

"No time to be scared now." Soldier Jupiter said.

We walked through a doorway and entered the ground floor of the stadium. There was someone hanging from a rope by there hands in the middle of the stage.

Outside, in the park, Artemis was feeling better. "Luna, we should be inside with them. I feel that something big is going to happen."

"Are you sure you okay?" Luna asked.

"Yes." Artemis raised himself into the air. "Lets go."

"It's a girl…" I said. "Lets save her and get out of here."

We started walking forward. "Be aware that this could be a trap." Soldier Mercury said.

Once she was above us, I took off my left earring. "Moon Star Magic." I tossed it at the rope. It shattered. The woman fell. Soldier Jupiter caught her and laid her on the stage floor. It was Addrian. She unconscious.

"Nani? I don't understand." I said. Some footsteps could be heard coming closer. They were getting louder.

"Minna! Hurry and undo you transformations before someone sees us!" I whispered. "Moon Prism Power." My uniform changed into white ribbons and faded away from my body. My regular clothes were underneath.

"Idiot!" Soldier Jupiter said. "Why would you do that?"

Just then something yellow zoomed through the room and grabbed Addrian. It was another Papillon.

"Mercury Bubbles…" Soldier Mercury crossed his arm so that they intersected and made an 'X'. A ball of blue light formed in the center. "Blast!"

Bubbles hit the youma and bursts into icy cold fog. It became frigid. The youma dropped Addrian back onto the stadium floor. She woke up.

"Mars Fire…" Soldier Mars put his hands together in the shape of a gun. A fireball appeared at the tip. "Ignite!" The fireball grew larger as it spiraled toward the youma.

The fire ate through Papillon as she disintegrated. Addrian slowly stood up. She looked at us. "Hm. The Soldier Warriors…and one extra?"

"Um…" I said.

Just as I started talking, Zoicite appeared in the air above us. "Yare yare, look at what we have here."

"Zoicite!" I said. Zoicite held the palm of his hand out to us and emitted a powerful force of energy. Everyone fell to the ground. Zoicite lowered himself.

"I only need two of you." He snapped his fingers and Addrian and I were suddenly inside of a ball of red light. Zoicite then lowered into the ground, Addrian and I went also.

"Damn it." Soldier Jupiter said as he started to get up.

Soldier Mars slammed his fist onto the floor. "We let him get away."

"They went into the basement. There's a lower floor. I know how to get there, if we hurry, we can still save them." Soldier Mercury said.

Soldier Jupiter stood up and helped up Soldier Mercury and Mars, and then they left out of the stadium.

Zoicite, Addrian and I found ourselves on the floor over a large gray room. It had brick walls. The floor was a little dusty. Zoicite walked to the other half of the room and turned around. He snapped his fingers once again and red ball of light around Addrian went away. Addrian stood up.

"Look here, Rose Angel. I am fed up with your games." He began to walk forward. "We will settle this right now. I will put my Nijizuisho on the floor, and you do the same. We will fight and whomever wins get all the Nijizuisho." Zoicite stopped in the middle of the room and put down all his Nijizuisho: a red crystal, a blue crystal, an indigo crystal, and a violet crystal.

Addrian didn't move. "What makes you think I am…Rose Angel?"

"None of that is of your concern. Put down you Nijizuisho or I will kill that boy." Zoicite pointed toward me.

I groaned. "Why did I undo my transformation!" I whispered to myself. "Baka, baka, baka, baka…"

The Soldier Warriors were running down a hallway as fast as they could, Soldier Mercury leading them. They turned a corner as continued to run. They started running down a spiral of metal stairs.

"Hey!"

"They all stopped and turned around. There was a boy in front of them, dressed in orange. He looked exactly like a Soldier Warrior.

"Is it…" Soldier Jupiter said.

They boy in orange walked up to them. He looked at each one of them. "Terell… Sean… James."

"Lane?" Soldier Mars said. They boy smiled.

"You're a Soldier Warrior?" Soldier Mercury asked.

"Soldier Venus." He answered. Luna and Artemis glided in and stood on the rails.

"Hello Soldiers" They said.

"We don't have time to talk." Soldier Jupiter said. All four of the Soldier Warriors continued down the spiral staircase.

"So what going on?" Soldier Venus asked.

"We'll explain on the way down." Soldier Mars answered.

"Fine." Addrian answered. She took out a rose. It shined bright pink. Her clothes disappeared very briefly as a white outfit appeared on her. Rose Angel began to walk forward.

I couldn't believe it. "Oh my god. Addrian is… Rose Angel? No way."

"Stop." Zoicite said. "Soldier Moon first."

Rose Angel grinned. "Soldier Moon is here?" The red ball around me went away.

"Soldier Moon." Zoicite said. "Lay down your Nijizuisho."

I started to think. If I lay down the Nijizuisho I have, then either Rose Angel or Zoicite will get all seven. Even if Rose Angel gets them, she won't give them to me. And she's the closets thing I have to a partner. Ohh. I wish the Soldier Warrior were here with me. Ah! I can transform now. I should at least try.

I grabbed my Moon Pendant hanging on the end of my necklace. "Moon-

"I will kill you right now if that what it's going to come down to." Zoicite said. He pointed to the ceiling. I looked up. There was a sharp piercing gray crystal directly above my head. It wasn't big, but it wasn't thin either. "Don't try anything."

I didn't have a choice. I was seriously scared now. I body began to shake a little. My heart started pounding hard. I walked up to the Nijizuisho on the floor and put mine down: a green crystal. I looked up, they gray crystal was still above my head. I moved backward.

"Now you, Ms. Angel." Zoicite said. Rose Angel moved forward and set down her Nijizuisho: an orange crystal, and a yellow crystal.

She moved back and held out her hand. A long pink pole appeared in her hands. "Now, we fight."

Kunzite appeared in the middle of the room and took all seven Nijizuisho. "See you." He said as he disappeared.

"Liar!" Rose Angel yelled.

Kunzite reappeared in his usual dark room. He set all the Nijizuisho in a jewelry box.

"Moon Prism Power!"

My clothes disappeared as white ribbons emerged from the pendant and wrapped around my body covering everything from my shoulders to my waist. They then disappeared with a flash of light, leaving behind a tight white vest. There was a large white button on the vest and three smaller white buttons below it.

Then, white ribbons covered my arms and my hands and flashed away, exposing long white sleeves extending out from under the vest that covered my whole arm and a tight white bracelet around my wrist with white strands of lace extending from the bracelet, up in-between each of my fingers and connecting back to the bracelet of the other side of my wrist.

Next, ribbons covered my legs and my feet and also disappeared leaving behind slack white pants with a silver crescent moon on the right leg of the pants and white shoes with no laces or zipper. A bright light glimmered on my forehead, then a silver crescent moon formed there along with a small white hoop earring in my left ear. I was Soldier Moon.

A door on my half of the room, burst open. It was Artemis, Luna and the Soldier Warriors. There was another one in orange whom I didn't know, though.

Zoicite laughed. "So gullible. No use trying to stop me. Now that I have all seven of the Nijizuisho you two can die." He looked at me. "I will kill you first."

The gray crystal, that was above me glowed, and shot downward at me. My eyes grew larger as I was frozen, too scared to move.

"Soldier Moon!" The Soldier Warrior screamed.

"Soldier Moon!" Rose Angel yelled. She ran and jumped over to me, pushing me out of the way of the crystal. But then she-

I pushed myself off of the ground. I gasped. Rose Angel was caught in the way of the crystal. She was pierced through her stomach. She lay on the floor. They gray crystal vanished. My eyes began to water.

The Soldier Warriors stood motionless.

I tried hard to keep my balance as I walked over to her. I got down on my knees and put my arm around her back to raise her up a bit.

Zoicite laughed ruthlessly. "Isn't it wonderful! Soldier Moon I hope your ready."

"Soldier Moon…" She said slowly. "I don't know why I saved you, actually."

"You…shouldn't talk." I said as I felt tears stream down my face. Couldn't believe this was happening. The silver crescent moon on my forehead began to shine brightly.

The Nijizuisho began to shine. Kunzite noticed this and walked over to them. "What is happening?" The Nijizuisho rose into the air and disappeared in a sparkle of colors. They reappeared in front of me. I looked at them.

"Huh?" Zoicite said. "What is going on here?"

The Nijizuisho changed into small shimming lights of their colors and moved into the silver crescent moon on my forehead. A shimmering silver light came out the crescent moon. The light grew into a small sphere, and then took the form of a silver crystal.

The Silver Crystal…" Artemis said.

My Crescent Moon Stick appeared, and the Silver Crystal took place in the silver crescent moon on the base of Crescent Moon Stick. The silver crescent moon on my forehead shimmered turned gold, as did the crescent moon on the Crescent Moon Stick.

Glistening white light moved from the top of Addrian's head down her body. Addrian's clothes were replaced with a beautiful long white flowing dress.

The blue sign of Mercury on Soldier Mercury's forehead began to shimmer.

The red sign of Mars on Soldier Mars's forehead began to shimmer.

The green sign of Jupiter of Soldier Jupiter forehead began to shimmer.

The orange sign of Venus on Soldier Venus's forehead began to shimmer.

I stood up. My body began shine with white light. My uniform disappeared. Glistening white light moved from the top of my head down my body. The light left behind new clothes: Golden shoulder armor with a long black cape, silver and black chest and stomach armor, long black sleeves and white gloves, skintight white pants with a sword inside of a sword case strapped to my side, silver leg armor, and sharp white shoes.

"It's…"Artemis started.

"Kevin was…" Luna started.

"Prince Asa." Artemis said.


	14. Prince Asa's Love!

Kevin Tsukino- white, 14, dark brown eyes, strait dark brown hair, 5' 9"/ Soldier Moon / Prince Asa

Lane- hispanic, 15, brown eyes, wavy black hair, 5' 8"/ Soldier Venus

Sean Mizuno- white, 15, hazel eyes, light brown hair, 5' 8"/ Soldier Mercury

James Hino- white, 15, blue eyes, spiky blond hair, 5' 6"/ Soldier Mars

Terell Kino- black, 15, dark green eyes, short shiny wavy black hair, 5' 10"/ Soldier Jupiter

Addrian- white, 16, brown eyes, long wavy brown hair, 5' 7"/ Rose Angel

**Prince Asa's Love! Soldier Warrior's New Powers!**

Everyone stood in awe as they witnessed Prince Asa stand before them. I myself was in awe, discovering that I was the Prince that we've been looking for.

"Kevin." Soldier Venus said.

"Kevin was Prince Asa all along…" Soldier Jupiter said.

I kneeled back down and lifted up Addrian. Artemis and Luna walked over to us.

"Prince…" Artemis said. "Prince Asa."

The silver crescent moon on Artemis's forehead began to shine. The golden crescent moon on my forehead began to shine along with Artemis's.

Zoicite, burning with anger, raised his arms. "Do you really thing I will let you get away with the Silver Crystal that easily? Shi ne!" A large black wave of energy emitted from his palms, targeted at me. I raised the Crescent Moon Stick into the air.

The Silver Crystal shined. Streaks of light emitted from the crystal and wiped out Zoicite attack and slammed him into the wall behind him. Zoicite fell to the ground, to weak to move.

"Prince Asa."

I looked down. It was Addrian. She was breathing hard. " I remember now. Your Prince Asa… the man I've been seeing… in my dreams. I am…Serenity."

Instantly, at hearing those words, my whole world disappeared. I saw a vast white castle with long fields of flowers, and lots of stars in the sky. There were sparkling lakes and angel fountains shooting water.

Serenity and I were standing on a castle balcony overlooking a small lake. I turn to her and kneeled down on one knee. I took out a small black case and opened it. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring. Serenity smiled. I stood up and we hugged each other.

Then the scenery changed. It was dark. Everything was a shade of dark blood red. Serenity changed to Rose Angel and leaped over the balcony into a large black mist far off into the distance.

Suddenly I was back into reality. I was back in the basement of Graypol Coliseum. I knew perfectly well what the first half of the image meant. I was proposing to her. I failed to understand what the second half was.

Kunzite appeared next to Zoicite. He looked at The Soldier Warriors, then at Serenity and I. I put the Crescent Moon Stick behind me.

"Don't worry about that." Kunzite said. "I'll be back for it soon enough." Kunzite lifted Zoicite into his arms.

"Kunzite." Zoicite said weakly. He and Kunzite disappeared.

I looked back down at Serenity. Her eyes were closed. She wasn't breathing anymore. She lay motionless.

"Serenity…" I said. She didn't answer.

The white dress faded away. Addrian was Rose Angel again.

The golden crescent moon on my forehead changed back to silver. The golden crescent moon on the Crescent Moon Stick changed back to silver. My black knights uniform, and the sword, faded away, and were replaced my white Soldier Moon uniform.

"The Soldier Warrior's have position of the Silver Crystal." Queen Beryl said. She was furious. Zoicite was on his feet.

"Queen Beryl, I managed to kill Rose Angel, please-" Zoicite begged.

Queen Beryl interrupted. "Not only did you fail to kill any of the Soldier Warriors, you let the Silver Crystal shine and failed to retrieve it."

"I swear, with one more chance I could-"

"Silence! I do not wish to hear such talk from trash!" Queen Beryl shouted. Zoicite remembered those exact words she said to Jadeite. Zoicite frowned, as he knew what was coming next.

"Queen Beryl, I should take the blame for this failure." Kunzite said. "I agreed to help Zoicite. It is my fault for overlooking the procedure."

"Do not include yourself where you are not needed." Queen Beryl placed her hands around her crystal ball. It glowed.

"Queen Beryl, I beg you-" Kunzite pleaded. A large purple beam of light shot out of the ball and hit Zoicite. Zoicite flew threw the air and landed onto the ground. Kunzite watched in despair.

"Use this to kill the Soldier Warrior's." Queen Beryl said. A purple gemstone placed itself on Kunzite's black uniform. "Don't let this end in vein." She looked at Zoicite "Get him out of my site." Kunzite lifted Zoicite. "I want you to bring me Rose Angel's dead body immediately."

"Yes, Queen Beryl." Kunzite walked off into the darkness.

Kunzite walked into a little room. It had some lighting. He got down on his knees and held Zoicite in his arms.

"Zoicite, " He said. "I hope you will forgive me."

"Of course… I will forgive you." Zoicite leaned onto Kunzite chest. "I don't mind dying… as long as it's with you." Zoicite closed his eyes. "You are… warm."

Kunzite stroked Zoicite's hair back.

"Could you… do me a favor before I go, Kunzite." Zoicite asked.

"Anything."

I want you to make me die beautifully." Red rose petals began to fall from the ceiling. "This is beautiful." A red rose appeared in Kunzite's hand. He gave it to Zoicite.

"You make me happy…Kunzite." Zoicite closed his eyes again. "I love…"

Kunzite laid Zoicite down and waked away.

Back in the basement of the Graypol Coliseum, Kunzite appeared. Soldier Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter all ran in front of me to protect me from Kunzite. Soldier Venus, still in shock and confusion at all of this, followed suite.

"We wont let you harm Prince Asa." Soldier Mars said.

"It's not the Prince I want. It's her." Kunzite pointed to Serenity. A red ball of light formed around Serenity and she disappeared. "I will deal with the rest of you later." Kunzite disappeared.

"They took Addrian." I said.

"Soldier Moon, " Luna said. "Now that we know you are Prince Asa, Artemis's memories and mine have returned and we fully remember our past."

The Soldier Warrior's turned around. "Our past…" They said.

"Yes." Artemis said. "Thousands of years ago, there was a time of great peace, called the Silver Millennium. We all lived on the moon, in the Moon Kingdom. Our King, King Asa, ruled over the Moon Kingdom, and his son, Kevin Tsukino, was Prince Asa. Prince Asa was to marry with the princess of Earth, Serenity. Around that time, a force of evil energy lingering in space overtook the planet Earth. Earth invaded the Moon Kingdom in order to steal the Silver Crystal. There were four men sworn to defend the moon, and protect Prince Asa. Soldier Mercury, Soldier Mars, Soldier Jupiter, and Soldier Venus: The Soldier Scout Warriors. During the fierce war against the evil forces, the Moon Kingdom was destroyed, but King Asa managed to seal the enemy away. He sent the Soldier Warriors, and his son, Kevin, to Earth to live peacefully."

"Somehow, the enemy broke free and are now back to steal the Silver Crystal and conquer the universe." Luna said.

For a moment, everyone was speechless. Soldier Venus spoke up. "Unbelievable."

"I'm sorry you all have been forced to fight at a much younger age in this day and time."Artemis said. "We should leave now."

"What about Addrian?" I asked.

"We'll look for her. Right now we should go."

Soldier Venus helped me up and I followed everyone up the spiral staircase. Soldier Jupiter walked in back of me just in case the enemy appeared. Once up the staircase, we turned a corner and exited the building. It was still dark out.

"Minna! Watch out!" Soldier Mercury shouted. Kunzite was in front of us, floating in the air.

"Did you think you would get away easily?" Kunzite asked us. "Fortunately, have to rid myself of you all right now.

Soldier Jupiter ran in front. "Same here." The green sign on Jupiter on his forehead began to glow. He crossed his arms so that they made an 'X' and lowered his head. He felt stronger. "Jupiter Lightning Dragon…" Lightning jumped around on the ground behind him. An enormous dragon made of lightning emerged from the ground. "Crawl!" The lightning dragon roared and rose up into the air.

"Amazing." Luna said.

"When Soldier Moon awoken to himself as Prince Asa, The Soldier Warrior's must have awoken to new powers." Artemis explained.

The lightning dragon crashed into Kunzite and continued moving through him. When the view was clear, Kunzite stood in the air, just as before, though, unaffected.

"What the-!" Soldier Jupiter yelled.

"I never like animals." Kunzite snapped his fingers. Two thin bolts of lightning came down from the sky and hit Artemis and Luna. "Is that the best you have to offer?" Kunzite asked. A giant ball of lightning appeared in front of Kunzite. The lightning rushed through the air and slammed into Soldier Jupiter. Soldier Jupiter yelled in pain and fell to the ground to weak to get up. Kunzite grinned.

Soldier Mars stepped up. "Try this!" The red sign of Mars on his forehead began to glow. He felt stronger. "Mars Fire Phoenix…" Soldier Mars put his hands together in the shape of a gun. A fireball appeared at the tip. "Flash!" It changed into a phoenix of fire. The firebird rapidly flew through the air. It smashed into Kunzite and changed back into flames as it ricocheted off him.

"Pitiful." Flames appeared in the air in front of Kunzite. They then fired themselves at Soldier Mars. The flames collided with Soldier Mars. He fell to the ground, his uniform scorched and torn.

The blue sign of Mercury of Soldier Mercury's forehead glowed. "Mercury Ice Bubbles…" Soldier Mercury crossed his arm so that they intersected and made an 'X'. A ball of blue light formed in the center. "Freeze!" Glossy, ice bubbles shot from the ball of blue light. The bubbles burst in front of Kunzite without contact.

"Oh no." Soldier Mercury said. Numerous bubbles appeared before Kunzite. The bubbles shot through the air at Soldier Mercury. Upon contact, Soldier Mercury became encased in a block of ice.

Kunzite held out his hand. A black wave of energy shot out of Kunzite's hand. It hit Soldier Mercury. The ice shattered as Soldier Mercury fell backward and hit the ground.

Soldier Venus, realizing that the first three Soldiers had failed, and knowing that it was his job protect the Prince, walked forward. The orange sign of Venus on his forehead glowed. "Venus!…" Two yellow shimmering crescent moons joined together above Solder Venus. He raised his right arm and put his index finger between them. He brought his arm down, put his left hand on his right arm, and pointed at the foe. "Crescent Beam…" A yellow ball of light formed at the end of his finger. "Shower!" A shower of yellow beams blasted from Soldier Venus's finger.

All of the yellow beams hit Kunzite. He was unaffected. Soldier Venus noticed a purple glow came from a gemstone on Kunzite's breast pocket just as he absorbed the Crescent Beam Shower. A ball of yellow light appeared in front of Kunzite. It quickly zoomed toward Soldier Venus.

"Venus!…" Two yellow shimmering crescent moons joined together above Solder Venus. He raised his right arm and put his index finger between them. He brought his arm down, put his left hand on his right bicep, and pointed at the purple gemstone on Kunzite's uniform. "Crescent Beam…" A yellow ball of light formed at the end of his finger. "Smash!" A yellow beam of light shot from Soldier Venus's finger and hit the gemstone Kunzite was wearing.

Just as the gemstone shattered, Kunzite's attack hit Soldier Venus. He fell onto the ground.

"He…" Kunzite watched angrily as pieces of the gemstone he was wearing fell to the ground. "That stone allowed me to absorb all energy targeted at me, and send it back ten fold. No matter. I don't need it for this one." He looked at me.

I was devastated. None of the other Soldier's could win against him. I didn't know what else to do, so I took out the Crescent Moon Stick.

"I doubt you'll be able to stop me with that. You don't even know how to use it to the fullest. Now, Shi ne!" Kunzite put both of his palms together and shot out a huge purple wave of energy.

I rose up the Crescent Moon Stick in front of my face in an attempt to hide behind it. It shielded me somewhat, but not much. I could feel the incredible force of Kunzite attack. I fell down to my knees. I held out the Crescent Moon Stick.

"Moon Prism Power!"

The Silver Crystal shined. A white beam of light shined up through Kunzite attack.

"What?" Kunzite yelled. "How can you?"

The white beam of light engulfed Kunzite and continued to shine up to the sky. You could see a dark figure in the light. It gradually faded away. The shining stopped.

"Moon…Prism…Power." I instantly passed out on the ground as I changed back to normal.


	15. Rose Angel Is Evil!

Kevin Tsukino- white, 14, dark brown eyes, strait dark brown hair, 5' 9" / Soldier Moon / Prince Asa

Lane Aino- hispanic, 15, brown eyes, wavy black hair, 5' 8" / Soldier Venus

Sean Mizuno- white, 15, hazel eyes, light brown hair, 5' 8" / Soldier Mercury

James Hino- white, 15, blue eyes, spiky blond hair, 5' 6" / Soldier Mars

Terell Kino- black, 15, dark green eyes, shiny wavy black hair, 5' 10"/ Soldier Jupiter

Addrian- white, 16, brown eyes, long wavy brown hair, 5' 7" / Rose Angel / Serenity

**Rose Angel Is Evil! Soldier Moon's Misconception!**

Rose Angel lie in a gray coffin like structure on the ground. Her body would glow black light, then the light would fade away. Queen Beryl watched over her.

"Don't worry, Ms. Angel. Soon, with the help of Queen Metalia's dark power, you will do the Dark Kingdom's every bidding." The Queen left Addrian and walked down a dark corridor. "Kunzite is dead." She said to herself. "Why am I not surprised?" She walked into another room. She was in a dark room, on the edge of a cliff. There was endless nothingness below her. There was gray translucent slimy mass attached up high to a stonewall on the opposite side of the room, that held thick black liquid inside of it.

Queen Beryl kneeled down on one knee. A swirling white ball of gas formed in her hands. "Oh, Mighty Queen Metalia, please accept this energy that I have to offer you."

The white gas floated over to the case the held the black liquid and merged with it.

"This energy should sustain you until the sunspots cover the sun." Queen Beryl said.

The black liquid began to stew. "As long…as my presence exist…in the universe, … the sunspots will continue to… dominate the sun. When they have covered… the sun, I will be revived from… my… long sleep." Queen Metalia said.

Queen Beryl nodded. "It shouldn't be to much long now."

I awoke. I was lying on a green couch. There were books upon books upon bookshelf. Tables, magazines. I was in a library. Graypol Library. It was completely empty. A couple of lights were on. There was a window behind me. It was still dark out. How did I get here? I got up. Lane and Terell were sitting across a wooden table on another green couch in front of me.

"Ah. Your finally awake now." Lane said.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"It's been a long night." Terell said.

Lane stood up. "C'mon."

I followed Lane and Terell around and saw Sean, and James. Sean was sitting in a chair in front of a computer. James was sitting in chairs beside Sean. Artemis and Luna were sitting on Sean's shoulders. They were all watching Sean on the computer. Lane, Terell and I walked over to them. They turned around.

"How are you feeling, Kevin?" Artemis asked.

"Fine." The truth was, I wasn't fine. I was hungry and my head was throbbing. A massive headache. I was wondering where Addrian could be right now. I looked up at a clock on the wall. It was 3:35 AM. There were perfectly detailed images of our city all over the computer. Images of different sites and places. Some of them were images from above, some were far away, and some were zoomed in. On the side of the computer screen was a Microsoft Word document with a lot of words in it.

"We've all been up all night looking for an entrance to the Dark Kingdom's base, and switching back and forth watching over you to make sure you were safe." James said.

"'Cause, you know, the enemy is after you and all." Lane said.

"We haven't had any success so far." Sean said.

It's getting late- or rather early." Artemis said. "We should stop now and get some rest."

"Your right." Sean started closing out all the programs. He saved the Word document and closed it. There was still an Internet Explorer window open underneath the rest. "I forgot about this one." He was about to close it when something caught his eye. "What?" He said.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"An article on MSN." Sean read the article aloud:

_Sunspots have been mysteriously growing and spreading over the surface of the sun. Last week, the percentage of the sun covered in sunspots was exactly fifteen. Today, approximately forty percent of the sun is covered in sunspots. Since first notice of this, three months ago, NASA, scientists, and astronomers are deep in study on the issue of these sunspots. The reason for this is still unknown._

There was a link below the article. Sean clicked on it. The computer downloaded a file and it began to play on RealOne Player. There was an image of the sun. The video, played in fast motion, showed the sunspots gradually spreading over the sun.

Luna gasped. "This is exactly what happened years ago right before the Moon Kingdom went to war with Earth."

"Without a doubt, this is connected to the Dark Kingdom." Artemis said.

We all went home later. I went strait to bed with all my clothes on. Later on I woke again. I looked at my clock. It was four in the afternoon. I got up and walked out of my room. I went downstairs. My brother was lying on the couch watching TV.

"What's wrong with you?" Tommy asked. "You've been sleeping all day."

"I stayed up real late last night watching TV." I responded. The doorbell rang. I went and answered it. It was Lane.

"What's up, Prince?" He laughed.

"Not much. I just woke up."

"Hey, everyone is outside, so you should come out too." We started walking down the street. "Kevin, you're wearing the same clothes."

…

"Oh. Anou. I didn't have time to change."

"And don't you think its weird that the Silver Crystal just... popped out of your head." He laughed.

We walked to the corner of the street. Sean, James and Terell were there, sitting on the sidewalk.

"There he is." Terell said.

"Dude." James stood up. "We haven't seen you in like…all day."

"Are you okay?" Sean asked.

"Yup."

"I've seen the sunspots all over the news on TV today." James said.

Terell stood up. "It's in the newspaper to."

"You know what, guys." Lane said. "We should go to the mall. So we can relax our minds a bit. I can feel all this tension around us."

I didn't have any money. "Iiiiiiie! Last time I went to the mall with you, you didn't buy me anything." I said.

"Don't worry." Lane reached into his pocket. "I have so much money this time, I don't know what to do with it." He had one hundred and ten dollars.

Gag. "Where do you keep getting all this money?" I asked.

"My granddad. He always sendin' me money and stuff like that. I don't know why."

"Don't you ever start to wonder why?" Sean asked.

Lane looked mischievous "Why should I? I mean, if he wants to send me money, who am I to stop him?" He waved the money in the air. "You can smell it cant you? Haha!"

I sighed. "I wish my granddad would send me some money every now and then. I barely get an allowance."

"Minna!" Lane shouted. "Lets go! The mall is calling."

We walked to the mall. It was a good ten minutes away. We went inside. It was emptier than usual.

"Is it usually this empty?" Sean said.

"When was the last time you came to the mall, Sean?" I put him in the spotlight.

…

"Aw! Lane!" There was a stand selling ice cream. "Please! Just one cone will do."

I gulped down a giant chunk of Oreo flavored ice cream.

"This boy wanted the biggest thing of ice cream you could get." Terell said.

"Mmm? I ont ow aht…er all en aht." I said as I tried to bite off a mouthful of the ice cream.

We walked a little bit more, but it wasn't to long before I saw a stand selling cookies.

"Aw! Lane, please! Just one cookie will do."

I bit off giant chunk of big chocolate chocolate chip cookie. Then, I switched back and ate some ice cream.

"This is great!" I said. Ice cream and a bag of cookies. I know I said just one, but I couldn't help myself.

"You look totally greedy right now." James said.

Lane looked at his money. He had ninety-eight dollars now. "Money doesn't last log with Kevin."

We walked around a little more. Talking about random stuff, like cars and music. I didn't know anything about cars. Regardless of whichever subjects where brought up, we all made sure we didn't mention anything about the sunspots or the Dark Kingdom.

Lane stopped. "Everyone look." He was pointed to the Abercrombie and Fitch store. "I think I'll use the rest of my money and buy some clothes here."

"Matte!" I shouted with my mouth full of cookies and ice cream. "What if I need you to buy me something else?"

"Here." He handed me ten dollars. "That should be enough for you right?"

"Yup. Arigato!" I said as I walked off.

"Is it safe enough for us to leave Kevin alone?" Sean asked.

"Yeah." Lane said. "You all should be with him. Just in case."

Sean, James, and Terell left to catch up with me.

" Where did he run off to?" Terell asked.

I walked into an arcade. The area of the mall was empty. I was ready to play every last game in the room. Problem was, the games don't take cash. I went up a clerk who was in the room put the ten dollars on the counter.

"May I please have some changed for this ten dollar bill so that I can play video games to my hearts content?"

After I got the change I was just about to pop in a quarter before I notice a wishing fountain outside through a window. I walked outside.

Terell, James, and Sean were looking for me when they saw me walking outside through a glass door.

"Kevin!" James shouted. I didn't hear him.

I walked up to the foundation and looked inside. There was a lot of money in the water. I took out a quarter tossed it in the water.

Just as I finished making my wish, a pink light streaked through the air. On the very top of the fountain was a pink rose with water flowing by it as the stream fell into another sea of in the fountain.

I turned around. My wish came true. Rose Angel was standing on the roof of the mall. She jumped down and walked over to me. "Hello, Prince Asa."

"Your back…" I said. I was speechless.

"Yes. Please, Prince Asa. The Silver Crystal."

"The Silver Crystal?"

"Yes. As of now, the Dark Kingdom thinks of me as an ally to them. They are unaware that I deceive them. With the Silver Crystal possess I will be able to defeat them and the Earth shall be forever peaceful." I took out the Crescent Moon Stick. "Please trust me." She said.

"I…trust you." I held out the Crescent Moon Stick. Rose Angel reached out with her hand to take it. As she was about it take the Crescent Moon Stick, a bolt of lightning separated her hand it. I looked sideways. It was Soldier Jupiter. Soldier Mercury and Mars were beside him.

"Rose Angel or not, " Soldier Jupiter said. "Stay away from the Prince and the Silver Crystal."

"What are doing?" I said. "It's Addrian!

"Kevin, remember when Kunzite took Addrian away?" Soldier Mars asked.

"But she's come back to help us to defeat the enemy!" I yelled. "There's no reason to attack her!"

"For all we know the Dark Kingdom could be using her to steal the Silver Crystal from you." Soldier Mercury said. "We don't know for sure, so we cant trust her."

"Shut up!" Rose Angel yelled. She threw a pink rose at the Soldier Warriors. Not being able to dodge it in time, the rose turned into dark green vines and secured them all from the head to there feet. They all started to groan in pain as black gas from the vines went into the air.

"What are you doing to them?" I shouted. Nothing was making since anymore. "Moon Prism Power!

My clothes disappeared as white ribbons emerged from the pendant and wrapped around my body covering everything from my shoulders to my waist. They then disappeared with a flash of light, leaving behind a tight white vest. There was a large white button on the vest and three smaller white buttons below it.

Then, white ribbons covered my arms and my hands and flashed away, exposing long white sleeves extending out from under the vest that covered my whole arm and a tight white bracelet around my wrist with white strands of lace extending from the bracelet, up in-between each of my fingers and connecting back to the bracelet of the other side of my wrist.

Next, ribbons covered my legs and my feet and also disappeared leaving behind slack white pants with a silver crescent moon on the right leg of the pants and white shoes with no laces or zipper. A bright light glimmered on my forehead, then a silver crescent moon formed there along with a small white hoop earring in my left ear. I was Soldier Moon.

"Hmph." Rose Angel smirked. "Are you planning to fight me?" I didn't know what I was planning to do. "Fine then." She held out her arm. A long pink pole appeared in her hands. She spun the pole around in her hands and then lunged it at me. I ducked, or fell, as fast as I could. The pole knocked the pink rose that was on the fountain down into the lower level of water.

"Thank you." Lane thanked the cashier as he picked up a giant bag of clothes. "I guess I'm out of money now. But it wont be too long before I got some more." Lane walked out of Abercrombie and Fitch. "Where did everyone go?" Knowing me, he went strait to the arcade. "He's not here." Lane turned around and saw me through a glass door.

"Soldier Moon!" Lane ran into a back room door, set down his bags, and took out his Venus Henshin Stick. "Venus Power!"

Lane's clothes disappeared as a long orange strip of light with stars on it emerged from his Henshin Stick. Lane waved the Henshin Stick about, spun around and raised it high into the air, the bright orange strip of light flowing endlessly. As he held the Henshin Stick up, the strip of light spiraled down his body.

The stars then settled on the ground below him. Then beautiful yellow stars burst upward from below him, leaving behind Lane uniform. Clothed in his orange vest without any sleeves, orange shorts, orange shoes, small orange hoop earring in his left ear, orange bracelets and laces in-between his fingers, a small orange rope necklace, there was an orange sign of Venus on his forehead. Lane was Soldier Venus.

I jumped over to my left, as far away from Rose Angel as possible. Rose Angel as I could. She turned and faced me. "Goodbye." She took out a pink rose and threw it at me.

I, like a deer caught in headlights, looked on, looked on. I was to scared to move. It rose was second away from hitting me when I bright yellow beam of light swallowed the rose and made it disintegrate. I looked to my right.

It was Soldier Venus. He was standing on top of a large stone in the ground, with his back against us. "Addrian, I don't know why your trying to harm our Prince. If I had to take a wild guess, I would say it was so that you could steal the Silver Crystal. But whatever the reason, I will not let you succeed." He turned around and faced Rose Angel. "For love and beauty! Soldier Scout Warrior, Soldier Venus! In the name of Venus, I will punish you!"

My mouth dropped. What a speech.

"Lets see." Rose Angel threw a bunch of sharp pink roses at Soldier Venus at once.

"Venus!…" Two yellow shimmering crescent moons joined together above Solder Venus. He raised his right arm and put his index finger between them. He brought his arm down, put his left hand on his right arm, and pointed at the foe. "Crescent Beam…" A yellow ball of light formed at the end of his finger. "Shower!" A shower of yellow beams blasted from Soldier Venus's finger.

The beams hit each one of the roses Rose Angel threw. "Hmph." She took out another pink rose. "It's only a matter of time." The rose glowed pink, along with the rest of her body. Then she disappeared.

Soldier Venus walked over to me. "Daijobu?" He held out his hand and helped me up. "You have a bad habit of sitting and watching when someone's about to kill you, instead of trying to get out of the way."

"I would've, but I was too scared." I said. We went over and helped Soldier Mercury, Jupiter, and Mars out of the vines.

"Daijobu?" I asked them.

Soldier Mars stood up. He coughed a bit. "Yeah. But more importantly, you see why we can't trust her?"

"Yeah."

"The enemy must of took control of her mind and turned her against us." Soldier Jupiter said.

"Maybe your 'Moon Healing Escalation' could turn her back to normal." Soldier Mercury suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing."

"We'll have to watch over you until you can return Rose Angel to normal, and defeat the Dark Kingdom."

"Why do you all keep saying that?" I asked. "Don't you think I can watch over myself?"

…

"That's not it." Soldier Venus said. "It's just that it's our job to protect the Prince. Which happens to be you."

That's what he said. But I still thought that they didn't think I could watch overmyself.

"But, I guess she's closer to a devil now than and angel, right?" Lane laughed by himself.

We all went back inside. I went right back into the arcade and started play an alien invasion video game.

"Awww." I said as I played the game. I was losing. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Ah! Game over!"

"Kevin, what in the world is that bulge right there?" Lane pointed to my pocket.

"Oh this." I went over to the nearest table and poured out my pocket. Tons of quarters fell onto the table.

"Is that the ten bucks I gave you earlier?"

"Yep. I figured the best thing to do was just to just get change for all of the money. Now I can play video to my hearts content, and I can still buy stuff."

They all sighed. "Kevin, Kevin, Kevin..."


	16. Is Lane A Gangster?

Kevin Tsukino- white, 14, dark brown eyes, strait dark brown hair, 5' 9" / Soldier Moon / Prince Asa

Lane Aino- hispanic, 15, brown eyes, wavy black hair, 5'8" / Soldier Venus

Sean Mizuno- white, 15, hazel eyes, light brown hair, 5' 8" / Soldier Mercury

James Hino- white, 15, blue eyes, spiky blond hair, 5' 6" / Soldier Mars

Terell Kino- black, 15, dark green eyes, shiny wavy black hair, 5' 10"/ Soldier Jupiter

Addrian- white, 16, brown eyes, long wavy brown hair, 5' 7" / Rose Angel / Serenity

Bryan- white, 17, brown eyes, messy thick brown hair, 5' 10"

**Is Lane A Gangster? The Comedic Impersonation!**

Lane opened his house door. "Oh. Hey Kevin."

"Hey."

"You can come in."

I followed Lane to his room. We both took seats on his bed. "Would you believe it, everyone in school's been talking about the sunspots today. Even Ms. Haruna. It's crazy."

"Yeah, I know." Lane stood up and re-arranged his pants. "People are obsessed."

…

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"You were all up in my pants weren't you? Haha. I know you want my goodies."

…

"Just kidding. I was only pulling my boxers down. 'Cause they'll somehow rise all the way to my navel, you know?" He said.

"Yeah. That happens to me to, all the time. And I don't really know why."

"It's 'cause they make 'em for fat people. They don't make 'em for people with, like, perfect bodies."

"Like who?"

"Like me." He answered. I knew he was going to say that. He's got a big ego.

"I knew you were gonna say that."

"But it's true. See look." He looked at directly at me and raised his finger up. "This is what happens when girls see me at the pool." Keeping his eyes on his finger all the way, he moved his finger to the left in front of him, across his face. "Now, this is what happens when girls see you." He looked directly at me and moved his ringer across his face, but he didn't take his eyes off of me. "See the difference?" He grinned.

"Now that I know what you really think…"

"C'mon now Kevin. I was joking." No he wasn't. "Hey, guess what." He went over to his closet and took out a pair of really big black jeans and a black sweatshirt. "Wait here. I'll be back."

Later on he came back in. He had changed into the clothes he took out of his closet. The sweatshirt was a bit too small for his body, and the pants were practically hanging off his butt.

"What in the world…" I said.

"Who do I look like?"

"Um…"

"Terell, duh. Can't you tell?"

I guess I could see it now. He opened a dresser and took out a black hat. He put it on sideways, and put on the sweatshirt hood. "Let's go to Terell's house and see how he reacts."

"Are you sure he wont get offended?"

"Yeah, yeah. It'll be funny. "Lets go"

We left out of Lane house and headed for Terell's. Lane knocked on the door. Terell opened it. A confused look spread across his face.

"Whadup, G?" Lane said.

"You two wanna come in?" Terell asked.

"You know it, man." Lane said as walked through the door.

"What up with him?" Terell asked me.

"I don't know."

We walked over to the living room and took seats. Bryan was there.

Lane turned his head up to Bryan. "Whadup, dawg?"

Bryan hesitated for a moment. "Nothin' much. You?"

"Same."

There was a pack of MnM's of a coffee table in front of me. "Hey, hey, hey, Terell, are you gonna eat those right there? 'Cause if your not then I could.

"Whatever." He said. "Lane, what's got in your head that got you dressed up like that?"

"Serious." Bryan agreed.

"It's just how I roll, yo." Lane answered. He put his hood down and put his hat on the coffee table.

"Haha! Minna, look at this." I had put orange, blue, red, green, and yellow MnM's on the table. I pointed to each of them. "Soldier Venus, Soldier Mercury, Soldier Mars, Soldier Jupiter…and this yellow one can be Soldier Moon."

… No one said anything. I picked them all up and ate them.

"You've heard about those guys?" Bryan asked.

"Who hasn't?" Terell said.

"I wonder who they are." Bryan said.

"Ohhh snap." Lane said. "I really gots to _go_."

…No one said anything.

Terell pointed down the hall. "That restroom's down that way."

Lane got up and left for the rest room.

"Did that boy hit his head or somethin'?" Terell asked.

"Anou…" I ate another MnM. "I'm not sure."

Just then, Lane could be heard from the restroom. "Yoooooooo! Someone get me somethin' to read up in here."

Everyone laughed, but no one brought him anything to read. Sooner or later, Lane came back out.

"I'm feelin' fresh now." He said. "How 'bout we blow this joint and go somewhere."

In the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl sat in her gray throne, her purple crystal ball in front of her. She moved her hands around it.

"Rose Angel, do you have the Silver Crystal to present to me." Queen Beryl asked.

"As of now, no. Don't worry, Queen Beryl. The Soldier Warrior's are but mere ants below my feet."

We all started to leave Terell's house.

"Oh, matte." Lane went back over to the coffee table and grabbed the black hat he had set down earlier. "I need this."

We left outside. Lane put back on his hat and the hood.

"Why do you need it?" I asked.

"I don't want 'da sun to be all shinin' in my face. 'Cause then I get heated, heated, heated. Then I start to get crunk."

…No one said anything.

We followed Lane down a hill to a basketball court. H went into a shed beside the court. Terell, Bryan, and I took seats on a bench.

"What are we here for?" Bryan asked.

"Fa' 'dis right here." Lane walked back outside. He had a basketball in his hand. "Let's go, Terell."

"Are you for real?" Terell asked Lane.

"Are you scared?" Lane asked Terell.

"Alright." Terell stood up. "Lemme' go school this boy right quick." He said to Bryan and I.

"What's up with him?" Bryan asked.

"Anou…" I threw another MnM into my mouth. "I'm not sure."

Lane and Terell started playing basketball. Lane was trying, just not good enough. Terell was smoking him. The score was twelve to four…eighteen to eight…twenty-six to…

"Hey Brian, was the score? I lost track."

"It doesn't even matter." Bryan said. "I stopped keeping track a long time ago."

Terell had the ball, he dribbled it over the a goal and prepared to shoot it. Lane tried to jump and block the shot, but missed as the ball went into the hoop.

"Pie." Terell said. "I'll stop embarrassing you now if you want."

I started laughing. "This is so funny! Lane, you pour thing!"

"Aight, Kevin." Lane walked over and handed me the ball. "Here you go."

"No problem." I took the ball and walked over to the court. I tried to dribble it. Trying my best, it was harder than it seemed.

"You gotta be kidding." Terell said.

"You don't even know how to dribble a ball?" Lane asked in disbelief.

Bryan got up and came onto the court. "I'm not even playing and I'm embarrassed for you."

"I do…know how to dribble a basketball. I just haven't done it in a long time." The ball slipped away from me and rolled on the ground. I started to go get it, when a pink streak of light flashed through the air. There was a bright pink rose beside the basketball. It started to flatten as it began to lose air. Everyone looked toward the direction that the pink streak of light came from. Rose Angel was standing on the hoop on the left side of the court.

"Hello, Prince Asa." She said. I hesitated to move. "Lets get strait down to business. Youma Shakoukai!"

The pink rose began to glow. A pink shadow came out from the rose. It took form, and stopped glowing. The youma had a slim body, and green tinted skin. There were seashells on the youma's head. It had large breasts with seashells covering them, as well as seashells in random places on the youma's body. "Shakoukai!" It shouted.

"Shakoukai, I believe you know what to do here." Rose Angel said.

"Yes, Rose Angel." Shakoukai said.

"Very well." Rose Angel took out a pink rose. It started to glow along with the rest of her body. "Goodbye, Prince Asa." She disappeared.

"What the hell…" Bryan said.

"Does anyone see what I see?" Lane grinned. Shakoukai raised its arm. There was a seashell attached to the front of its hand. The seashell opened and shot out wax from the pearl inside.

"Oh no!" I shouted as we all dodged the wax. Lane, Terell and I jumped to the right. I ended up falling. Bryan fell to the left.

"What the _fuck_ is that?" Bryan yelled. Shakoukai walked in front of Lane, Terell and I. A couple of seashells on it's back opened and shot wax that ran over Bryan's body. He was wax statue.

I gasped. "No way." Shakoukai raised it us again. Wax shot out of the seashell a second time. I crawled away. Lane and Terell jumped out of the way just in time and took out their Henshin Sticks.

"Venus Power!"

Lane's clothes disappeared as a long orange strip of light with stars on it emerged from his Henshin Stick. Lane waved the Henshin Stick about, spun around and raised it high into the air, the bright orange strip of light flowing endlessly. As he held the Henshin Stick up, the strip of light spiraled down his body.

The stars then settled on the ground below him. Then beautiful yellow stars burst upward from below him, leaving behind Lane uniform. Clothed in his orange vest without any sleeves, orange shorts, orange shoes, small orange hoop earring in his left ear, orange bracelets and laces in-between his fingers, a small orange rope necklace, there was an orange sign of Venus on his forehead. Lane was Soldier Venus.

"Jupiter Power!"

Terell's clothes disappeared as lightning emerged from his Henshin Stick and took form around him as six elliptical lightning bolts cycling around his body.

The lightning cycling around Terell's body exploded. Clothed in his green vest, lighter green sleeves that ended at his elbows, green shorts, green shoes, small green hoop earring in his left ear, green bracelet and laces in-between his fingers, a small green rope necklace, there was a green sign of Jupiter on his forehead. Terell was Soldier Jupiter.

"Okay then." I stood up and raised my hands into the air. "Moon Prism Power!"

My clothes disappeared as white ribbons emerged from the pendant and wrapped around my body covering everything from my shoulders to my waist. They then disappeared with a flash of light, leaving behind a tight white vest. The Moon Pendant on the vest and three smaller white buttons below it.

Then, white ribbons covered my arms and my hand and flashed away, exposing long white sleeves extending out from under the vest that covered my whole arm and a tight white bracelet around my wrist with white strands of lace extending from the bracelet, up in-between each of my fingers and connecting back to the bracelet of the other side of my wrist.

Next, ribbons covered my legs and my feet and also disappeared leaving behind slack white pants with a silver crescent moon on the right leg of the pants and white shoes with no laces or zipper. A bright light glimmered on my forehead, then a silver crescent moon formed there along with a small white hoop earring in my left ear. I was Soldier Moon.

"For peace and justice! Soldier Scout War- aaaaah!" I fell to the ground as Shakoukai shot more wax at me. "You could at least let me finish my speech before you start attacking!"

"Venus!…" Two yellow shimmering crescent moons joined together above Solder Venus. He raised his right arm and put his index finger between them. He brought his arm down, put his left hand on his right arm, and pointed at the foe. "Crescent Beam…" A yellow ball of light formed at the end of his finger. "Shower!" A shower of yellow beams blasted from Soldier Venus's finger.

A seashell opened up on Shakoukai's back and shot wax at Soldier Venus's Crescent Beams. The wax engulfed all of the Crescent Beams as it continued toward Soldier Venus. He ducked, just barley dodging it.

"Jupiter Lightning" A single bolt of lightning came down from the sky and split into multiple bolts surrounding Soldier Jupiter body. The ball of lightning around him grew smaller. "Crash!" The lightning rushed toward

Another seashell opened up on Shakoukai's back and shot wax at Soldier Jupiter's lightning. It engulfed the lightning and continued toward Soldier Jupiter. He jumped to the left, dodging the wax.

Shakoukai raised up her arm for the third time. The seashell on her hand opened up. "Shi ne!"

"Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!"

Shakoukai started to frost.

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

Flames soared through the air and burned Shakoukai's arm. Soldier Mercury and Mars were beside the court.

"Now! Soldier Moon!" Soldier Mars shouted.

"Right!" I stood up and reached for the earring in my left year. It shined and expanded into a large sphere. "Moon Star Magic!" I threw it at Shakoukai.

"No!" She screamed as the ring hit her. She shined with white light, then disintegrated into dust.

"Whew!" I said. "I'm so tired. And my legs hurt from falling so much."

"Jupiter Power." Terell's Soldier Jupiter uniform turned into bits of lightning and faded away. His former clothes were back on. "Your always so weak."

"Am not. Moon Prism Power." My Soldier Moon uniform turned into white ribbons and faded away. My former clothes were back on me.

"Venus Power." Lane's clothes turned into tiny bright yellow stars and faded away. His former 'gangster' clothes were back on.

Sean and James had already de-transformed and were coming over to us.

"Close call, huh?" Sean said.

"Lucky we came when we did." James said. "Dude, what's up with your clothes?"

"Oh. 'Dis right here? It's my new gear." Lane said.

…It was silence again.

Lane popped his collar. "Don't hate."

We all left the court. No reason to stay. Walking down the street, I all of a sudden remembered something.

"Oh! Minna, we all left Bryan at the basketball court!"

"He'll be alright." Terell said.

"Forizzel." Lane said. "He gone be fine."

"You really gotta stop that." Terell said.

"What?" Lane said. "I can be gangsta' too."

Later on, the wax covering Bryan's body began to go away. Bryan stood up. "What the hell?" He couldn't remember anything that happened before he caught in the way of the youma's attack. "What am I doing here?" He shrugged his shoulders and left up the hill.


	17. An Entrance To The Dark Kingdom's Base?

Kevin Tsukino- white, 14, dark brown eyes, strait dark brown hair, 5' 9" / Soldier Moon / Prince Asa

Lane Aino- hispanic, 15, brown eyes, wavy black hair, 5' 8" / Soldier Venus

Sean Mizuno- white, 15, hazel eyes, light brown hair, 5' 8" / Soldier Mercury

James Hino- white, 15, blue eyes, spiky blond hair, 5' 6" / Soldier Mars

Terell Kino- black, 15, dark green eyes, shiny wavy black hair, 5' 10"/ Soldier Jupiter

Addrian- white, 16, brown eyes, long wavy brown hair, 5' 7" / Rose Angel / Serenity

**An Entrance To The Dark Kingdom's Base? The Soldier Warriors Past!**

Hm? What is that? That noise. It's so annoying. It keeps getting louder…and louder. Oh my gosh, I cant bear it anymore. I tried with all my might to lift myself up out of bed. It was Artemis pecking against my window like a woodpecker. I felt like slapping him to the ground. Waking me up at- it was Two O' Clock in the freaking morning. I opened my window- one of the hardest things I'd ever done in my life (the muscles in my arm do not work at Two O' Clock in the morning).

"Artemis!" I yelled. "This better be important! Do you know what time it is?"

"Sean's found the entrance to the Dark Kingdom's base!" Artemis said.

I went outside and transformed. Artemis led me to the entrance. It was in Graypol Library all along. I walked down thousands of steps to the bottom floor of the library. Luna was there, along with Soldier Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter. They were in a corner of the room. I walked over to them.

"Hey guys." I said. "So where's the-whoa." In the corner of the room, there was giant swirling pool of black and purple light. "How in the world did you find this?"

"First, on the computer, we saw that there were extreme negative energy points all over the city, but the closets one was right here in Graypol Library." Soldier Mercury said. "So we all came down here, Jupiter blasted the wall for us, and this was here."

"Sugoi." I was shocked. That's Sean for you, smart as always.

"Ikimasho." Luna said. She and Artemis went into the light, then the Soldier Warriors and I. Next thing you know, were falling. You could see ground far beneath us. Luna and Artemis nose dived down, and flared out their wings to stop on the ground. They continued one. We landed. We were in a cave it looked like. It was warm. We walked forward, eventually arriving at a fork.

"Let's take this one." Soldier Venus pointed to the left path. We took the left path and followed it, until it began to get really chilly. "Does anyone else feel that?" He asked.

"I do. It's cold."

A bright pink light grew far in front of us, Rose Angel appeared.

"Hello Soldier Warriors." She greeted us. "I'll have to ask you how you got here?"

"You shouldn't worry about it." Soldier Jupiter said.

Rose Angel began to walk forward. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah." Soldier Mars said. "Let us pass. We don't want any trouble."

"Oh, I can't let you do that." She said. "I'll have to do away with you all now. I can't have you waltzing into the Dark Kingdom."

"Rose Angel, The Dark Kingdom has you brainwashed!" I told her. "Don't you remember who we are? Don't you remember who you are? I was Prince Asa of The Moon, and you were-"

"Nonsense. The Moon is rubbish." Rose Angel said. "If you'd like, I'll let you witness it for yourself."

"What?"

She snapped her fingers. We all became encased inside red balls of light. "Die on the Moon." She laughed.

Artemis and Luna continued down the right path. "Luna." Artemis said. "Where did the Soldier Warriors go? Weren't they right behind us?"

"They probably took a different route. C'mon. We have to keep going."

"Right."

They both continued until they cave ended and they found themselves outside. It was snowing. Snow and ice surrounded them. It was very cold.

"Is this the North Pole?" Artemis asked.

"I'm pretty sure it is." Luna answered. "Look up ahead. Do you see that?"

There was a long small volcano of ice. Black gas was coming from the top opening. "I see it." They flew high above it. "Do you think the Dark Kingdom is hidden in there?"

"I'm not sure. We should go back and tell the Soldier Warriors." Luna said

Rose Angel snapped her fingers again. Suddenly the Soldier Warrior and I were all moving at an alarmingly slow rate. Different streaks of colors and light slowly moved past us, and we moved slowly forward. There was an extremely bright light up ahead of us. Eventually we reached the blinding light and passed through.

We fell onto the ground. The ground was white. I wasn't in the cave anymore. I got up and looked around. I almost fainted. I was- on the Moon. Endless space and stars were all around me. There were white stone columns and other wreckage all over the Moon's surface. It was all in ruins.

"What is this? Where am I?" I walked around a bit. There was a dais on the ground. A column of light started to shine up into space. I stepped back a bit. The other Soldier Warriors each began to get up and come over.

A small man appeared in the column of light. He had strait dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. There was a silver crescent moon on his forehead. He was wearing a knight's uniform. **In short, this man is dressed like Endymion. **"This is what is left of the Moon Kingdom."

"The Moon Kingdom? Who are you?"

"I am King Asa, your father."

"What? Are you kidding me? You're my real dad from The Moon?"

King Asa smiled. "This is my spirit. My body is no longer."

"Why is that?"

"It is time that you, Kevin, and the rest of the Soldier Warrior's know what happened that day on The Moon. I will take you to that time." The silver crescent Moon on King Asa's forehead shined brightly. I couldn't see. When the light died down, everything was different. I saw a huge white castle with long fields of flowers, and lots of stars in the sky. There were sparkling lakes and angel fountains spouting water. I began to hear King Asa's voice.

-We lived in a palace on The Moon, called the Moon Kingdom. I was King Asa of The Moon and you, the Prince… Prince Asa. -

There were fireworks going off in the sky, as guests acquainted each other and mingled out on the grounds. Inside the Moon Kingdom, there was a celebration. There was entertainment as people danced together and exchanged dialogue, but I was out on a balcony.

-All the time, you used to admire the Earth. Eventually, you fell in love with the Princess of Earth, and were to be married. -

"Prince Asa." She called to me. She was standing out on the ground. She was wearing a long flowing white dress.

"Serenity." I said.

"There is something you should know. Back on Earth, an wicked woman called Queen Beryl is taking control of people, and turning them against The Moon. It is only a matter of time before she tries to conquer The Moon."

"Who is this Queen Beryl?"

"I'm sorry, I do not know. However, she isn't acting alone. She has alliance with a swarm of evil energy, called Queen Metalia. Together, plan to invade The Moon to obtain the Silver Crystal. And with it, they will conquer the universe."

"Can we meet at the celebration?" I asked her.

"Of course." She went inside the Kingdom.

I changed into a black tuxedo and went down to the celebration. Serenity was standing off on the side of the room. I went over to her and held out my hand. "Princess Serenity, may I have this dance?"

She took my hand. "Most certainly."

"Queen Beryl is planning to war the Earth against The Moon." Princess Serenity said as we danced in the middle of the floor.

Her hand in mine, I put my right arm around her waist and she leaned backward toward the floor. "A war…" I raised her back up.

"Yes. I will fight to the best of my ability, but in the end, things may not turn out for the best."

Hand in hand, I took her out to the balcony of my room.

"We must stop Queen Metalia as soon a possible. It wont be easy, though. Queen Metalia is incredibly strong. If we all work together, there is a chance we can defeat Queen Metalia."

The scene faded out and into another. A giant black cloud from earth grew outward toward The Moon. There were tons of warriors in gray uniforms with swords and shields on the cloud, charging at toward the Moon Kingdom. Kunzite, Zoicite, and Jadeite lead the warriors.

"Minna! Earth is attacking! Earth is attacking!" Artemis and Luna shouted as they flew about The Moon Kingdom.

Knights in shining armor of The Moon went to battle with the warriors Earth. They were slaughtered. The warriors of Earth were too strong. They continued to parade through the Moon Kingdom, battling our defense.

A large black smoky essence with bloodshot red eyes, Queen Metalia, settled over the Moon Kingdom. It emitted a powerful force of energy down upon the Moon Kingdom. The kingdom exploded and crumbled to the ground. Long white stone pillars fell to the ground. The angel fountains all shattered and fell to the ground.

"Venus!…" Two yellow shimmering crescent moons joined together above a man in an orange uniform. He raised his right arm and put his index finger between them. He brought his arm down, put his left hand on his right bicep, and pointed at the foe. "Crescent Beam…" A yellow ball of light formed at the end of his finger. "Smash!" A yellow beam of light, directed at Queen Metalia, shot from his finger.

"Mercury Bubbles…" A man in a blue uniform crossed his arm so that they intersected and made an 'X'. A ball of blue light formed in the center. "Blast!" Bubbles blasted toward Queen Metalia.

"Mars Fire…" A man in a red uniform put his hands together in the shape of a gun. He pointed the tip of the 'gun' to the sky. A fireball appeared at the tip. "Ignite!" The fireball grew larger as it spiraled toward Queen Metalia.

A man in a green uniform crossed his arms to make an 'X' and lowered his head. "Jupiter Lightning!" A bolt of lightning came down from the sky and split into multiple bolts of lightning swirling around his. The ball of lightning began to get smaller. "Crash!" Lightning rushed through the air toward Queen Metalia.

All of the Warriors attacks hit Queen Metalia, but had no effect. Queen Metalia laughed maliciously. A hazy black substance that resembled a hand quickly made its way from Queen Metalia's body, and down toward the Warriors and grabbed at their bodies. Black gas shot out from their bodies as the force from Queen Metalia's hand caused them to be thrown backward. They each crashed into white stone pillars, splitting them in two as they fell to the ground on the other side.

Queen Beryl was in the air. She had on her long tight purple dress, her wild red hair flowing upward. She had long sharp fangs. She resembled a vampire. She held up her long gray staff. "I will rule over The Moon, the Earth and the universe! No one can stand in my way!" The purple crystal ball at the end of her staff glowed and emitted a bright light that shattered all nearby parts and pieces of the Moon Kingdom.

I looked from a safe, untouched balcony as the Moon Kingdom was being destroyed, as the Soldier Warriors struggled to fight against Queen Metalia. It was awful. Queen Beryl appeared in the air in front of me. I took a step back.

"Look at the prince of The Moon, quivering before me." She laughed. "I'll kill you now and it will all be over." With both hands, she held her staff above her head and attempted to stab me in my heart. Just before she was able to make contact, a pink streak of light flashed through the air and stopped her. There was a pink rose in the floor. "Who is it!" she screamed.

It was Rose Angel. "Beryl, I will not let you harm the Prince." She jumped in front of me and held out her long pink pole.

"How sad." Queen Beryl said to me. "Allowing a woman to protect you! Have you no pride?"

"You should relent yourself of your actions, Beryl. You could leave Metalia and step over to the side of justice. There is no reason for this war. Why aim to control the universe when we could all live in it together peacefully?"

Queen Beryl scowled. "Your words do not alter my aspirations. The universe _will_ soon be under my control."

Just then, Queen Metalia shot out a force of energy at Rose Angel. Rose Angel screamed as the energy hit her and caused her to soar through the air and fall far below into a river current. Queen Metalia was at the end of the river waiting pleasantly for Rose Angel to arrive.

"Serenity!" I ran over to the ledge and jumped out into the river. The fast current pushed my down the river.

"Prince… Asa!" Rose Angel shouted. She was weak. "Stay back! I can't allow Metalia to capture you!"

"I don't care!" I shouted. I caught up with her. I took her hand and used my other arm to raise her up out of the water. "If she takes you then I want her take me as well. Even if we die, I'll be happy as long as I can die with you." Rose Angel's eyes glistened as I leaned down and kissed her.

Queen Metalia formed far above us. She sent down a black wave of energy at Serenity and I. We lost our lives as our bodies were thrown lifelessly into the air.

Queen Beryl laughed. "How beautiful! The Moon Kingdom is destroyed! Serenity is dead! Prince Asa is dead!" She held out her staff and shattered the balcony.

"This is terrible. Prince Asa…how could I let them…" King Asa, arriving in the middle of the rubbish of the Moon Kingdom. "All of our Soldier Warriors have died. My dear son has perished. I'm sorry, Kevin, for acting as a burden. I'm afraid that…" He held up the Crescent Moon Stick. The Silver Crystal was attached to it. "This is the only way to save everyone, and rid ourselves of Metalia and Beryl."

"King Asa." Artemis said. He and Luna were on the ground beside the King. "If you use the Silver Crystal you could surly die."

"There's no other way to defeat the evil." King Asa raised the Crescent Moon Stick high. The silver crescent moon on King Asa's forehead shimmered and turned golden. "Silver Crystal Power!"

The Silver Crystal shined bright light all throughout The Moon. "What is this?" Queen Beryl noticed the light shining all around. Her body began to simmer. "It can't be…"

The warriors from Earth began to shine. All of them were ripped apart into nothing. Queen Beryl screamed as her body tore apart. "Queen Metalia!"

Queen Metalia roared as the light split her into shreds of gas until she was no more. The Moon was safe. King Asa, utterly weak, fell backward onto a stone pillar that had fallen on the ground. The golden crescent moon on his forehead turned back to silver.

"You beat them all in one shot, King Asa." Artemis said.

"Yes. The Silver Crystal is powerful. I've sealed them all away deep out into the universe. But…" King Asa inhaled deeply. "I wont be able to survive."

"That… is horrible." Luna said.

"I plan to use the last of my energy and…" The King took another deep breath. "Send Prince Asa, the Soldier Warriors, and you two to the future on Earth to live peacefully."

"But then you will…" Luna started to say.

"I'm aware of it. Artemis, Luna, there is a possibility that the evil could return. If that so happens, I want you two to seek out Prince Asa and the Soldier Warriors and see to it that they keep him safe."

"Yes, sir." Luna and Artemis said.

King Asa held up the Silver Crystal. It floated into the sky and shined brightly. The dead bodies of the Soldier Warriors, Serenity, and myself all became encased in diamond crystals.

"I wish… that you all live peacefully in the future…on Earth." King Asa. He took his last breath and passed away.

Tears fell from Artemis and Luna's eyes. "King Asa!"

The Crescent Moon Stick fell from King Asa's hand and shined and disappeared. Artemis and Luna lost consciousness and became encased in diamond crystals. All of the crystal's floated up into space, and moved toward Earth.

Suddenly the Soldier Warrior and I were all moving again at an awfully slow rate. Different streaks of colors and light slowly moved past us, and we moved slowly forward. There was an extremely bright light up ahead of us. Eventually we reached the blinding light and passed through.

We were back in the cave. I was kind of dizzy. I turned around to face everyone.

"Did you all see that? The Moon Kingdom and the war and all?" I asked them

"King Asa sacrificed his life for us. So that we could live peacefully here." Soldier Venus said.

"But, all his effort was in vain. We need to put an end to the Dark Kingdom." Soldier Jupiter said.

"We've got to get them back for what they did to the Moon Kingdom." Soldier Mars said.

"Look out ahead." Soldier Mercury said. Rose Angel was back.

"Hello, Soldier Warriors." She greeted us. "I'll have to ask you, how you got back from The Moon?"

"You shouldn't worry about it." Soldier Jupiter said.

"Well then, I wont." Rose Angel turned around and walked away. "If you have the bravery to step into the Dark Kingdom, I'll take care of you there. Goodbye." She disappeared.

"Soldier Warriors!" They were the voices of Artemis and Luna, but coming from the rear. We turned around and Artemis flew into my chest. He was cold and shivering. I caught him with arms and held him close to my body.

"Why are you so cold?" I asked.

"Kevin, iie, Soldier Moon, iie, Prince Asa… the right path leads out to the North Pole. We think we've found the Dark Kingdom's base at D-Point."

Soldier Venus held Luna. "The best choice would be a surprise attack." She said. "When their guard is down."

"Right." I said. "We'll punish them all. In the name of The Moon."


	18. A Soldier Warrior Tragedy!

Kevin Tsukino- white, 14, dark brown eyes, strait dark brown hair, 5' 9" / Soldier Moon / Prince Asa

Lane Aino- hispanic, 15, brown eyes, wavy black hair, 5' 8" / Soldier Venus

Sean Mizuno- white, 15, hazel eyes, light brown hair, 5' 8" / Soldier Mercury

James Hino- white, 15, blue eyes, spiky blond hair, 5' 6" / Soldier Mars

Terell Kino- black, 15, dark green eyes, shiny wavy black hair, 5' 10"/ Soldier Jupiter

Addrian- white, 16, brown eyes, long wavy brown hair, 5' 7" / Rose Angel / Serenity

**A Soldier Warrior Tragedy! Journey To The South Pole!**

"There've been reports of the sunspots." Artemis said to Luna. They were on the roof of my house. It was dark outside. "Seventy percent of the sun is covered."

"There've been all kinds of storms occurring around the world." Luna said. "Such as tornadoes, earthquakes, hurricanes, and volcanic eruptions."

Artemis nodded. "The sooner the Soldier Warrior's defeat Beryl and Metalia the better."

It was 10:30 PM. Artemis and Luna advised that we go home to get some rest before we charged into the Dark Kingdom. We all gathered at the dead end of an old abandoned road around Eleven O' Clock. We needed to be somewhere discreet.

"I guess it's finally come down to this." Terell said.

"Is anyone nervous?" Lane asked with a sly grin. No admitted to it.

James crossed his arms. "Lets just make this quick and painless."

"Maybe when we get back we can all go celebrate the victory?" Sean said.

"Yeah. We can all go to Vegas and party it up!" Lane said.

"No, no!" I said. "We can all go to Frankie's and party it up!"

…

"Gosh, don't you know I was just joking…"

Artemis and Luna walked up. "Are you all ready?"

"Yeah." Everyone said.

"As long as you all work together, you'll be able to bring down the Dark Kingdom." Said Luna.

"Right." Artemis said. "Minna. Henshin, yo."

"Mercury-!"

"Mars-!"

"Jupiter-!"

"Venus-!"

"Moon Prism-!"

"Power!" We all shouted.

My clothes disappeared as white ribbons emerged from the pendant and wrapped around my body covering everything from my shoulders to my waist. They then disappeared with a flash of light, leaving behind a tight white vest. The Moon Pendant on the vest and three smaller white buttons below it.

The sign of Mercury embedded in the golden ball of Sean's Henshin Stick began to glow blue and rotate. Sean's clothes disappeared as water emerged from his Henshin Stick and whirled around his body.

The sign of Mars embedded in the golden ball of James's Henshin Stick began to glow red and rotate. James's clothes disappeared as streams of fire emerged from his Henshin Stick and began to take shape as fire rings burning around his body.

Then, white ribbons covered my arms and my hands and flashed away, exposing long white sleeves extending out from under the vest that covered my whole arm and a tight white bracelet around my wrist with white strands of lace extending from the bracelet, up in-between each of my fingers and connecting back to the bracelet of the other side of my wrist.

The sign of Jupiter embedded in the golden ball of Terell's Henshin stick began to glow green and rotate. Terell's clothes disappeared as lighting emerged from his Henshin Stick and took form around him as six elliptical lightning bolts cycling around his body.

The sign of Venus embedded in the golden ball of Lane's Henshin Stick began to glow orange and rotate. Lane's clothes disappeared as a long orange strip of light with stars on it emerged from his Henshin Stick. Lane waved the Henshin Stick about, spun around and raised it high into the air, the bright orange strip of light flowing endlessly. As he held the Henshin Stick up, the strip of light spiraled down his body.

Next, ribbons covered my legs and my feet and also disappeared leaving behind slack white pants with a silver crescent moon on the right leg of the pants and white shoes with no laces or zipper.

The layers of water on Sean's body rippled and faded away. He wore a blue vest, lighter blue sleeves, blue pants, blue shoes, small blue hoop earring in his left ear, blue bracelets and laces in-between his fingers, a small blue rope necklace, there was a blue sign of Mercury on his forehead, and his glasses were gone. Sean was Soldier Mercury.

One ring of fire around James's head, a ring around his shoulders, a ring around his stomach, two rings around his waist, three rings on each of his legs and one ring of fire on each of his ankles. The fire flashed into embers and went away. He wore a red vest, lighter red sleeves that ended at his elbows, red pants, red shoes, a small red hoop earring in his left ear, red bracelets and laces in-between his fingers, a small red rope necklace, and there was a red sign of Mars on his forehead. James was Soldier Mars.

The lightning cycling around Terell's body exploded. Clothed in his green vest, lighter green sleeves that ended at his biceps, green shorts, green shoes, small green hoop earring in his left ear, green bracelets and laces in-between his fingers, a small green rope necklace, there was a green sign of Jupiter on his forehead. Terell was Soldier Jupiter.

The stars then settled on the ground below Lane. Then beautiful yellow stars burst upward from below him, leaving behind Lane uniform. Clothed in his orange vest without any sleeves, orange shorts, orange shoes, small orange hoop earring in his left ear, orange bracelets and laces in-between his fingers, a small orange rope necklace, there was an orange sign of Venus on his forehead. Lane was Soldier Venus.

A bright light glimmered on my forehead, then a silver crescent moon formed there along with a small white hoop earring in my left ear. I was Soldier Moon.

"All of you will combine your power to teleport to the North Pole." Artemis said. "Just hold hands and focus your minds and energy toward your destination."

We all held hands in a circle. We closed our eyes and focused our energies. As if there were fans beneath us, our clothes began to wave around.

A bright blue light from Soldier Mercury's body shined up to the sky.

A bright red light from Soldier Mars's body shined up to the sky.

A bright green light from Soldier Jupiter's body shined up to the sky.

A bright orange light from Soldier Venus's body shined up to the sky.

A bright white light from my body shined up to the sky.

"Soldier Teleport!" Luna shouted.

The road below us crumbled as rocks, stone, and pavement slowly floated upward. We all disappeared in a flash of each our colors. The debris fell back to the ground.

"Good luck, everyone." Artemis said. "May you all come back safely."

"Ohhh my god." I shivered as I standed on snow. " Is it supposed to be this cold here?"

"What do you think?" Soldier Jupiter asked. "It's the North Pole."

"You cant be complaining that much." Soldier Venus said. "You have pants on and longs sleeves. I have shorts and no sleeves at all. I'm barley makin' it."

"Yeah, well, I'm still cold. So that's that."

"Here." Soldier Venus walked over to me and put both of his arms around me tightly. "Body heat." He laughed.

Soldier Mercury touched the blue earring in his left ear with two fingers. A thin blue visor of light spread across his eyes. He used his hand as a keyboard. Different symbols and words appeared on the visor. "We should go this way." He pointed to the right.

"The Soldier Warriors have decided to come to me." Queen Beryl said. She saw the guys, as well as Soldier Venus and I struggling to walk in synch with each other. "I didn't think it would come to this. It is time to use my strongest combatants. DD Boys, please show yourselves."

Five men appeared in front of her. They were all nude, except for some straps around their stomachs. They had no sex organs. One had short hair, two had long hair, and the least two had very long ponytails. All of them had big fly-like wings.

"It seems that our friends, the Soldier Warriors, have made a request of painful death. I would like you to fulfill their request.

"Leave it to us, Queen Beryl." The DD Boys said.

We followed Soldier Mercury's directions. We came up to a steep hill.

"How are we gonna," I shivered. "Get down there?" I asked.

"We're gonna have to slide." Soldier Mars said. "That's the easiest way."

Everyone kneeled and slid down the hill, Soldier Mars stood and glided down as if he we riding a skateboard. "Ah man…" I took one step- and slipped. I fell backward on my back and ended up falling down the hill.

"Etie…"

"C'mon now, Kevin…" Soldier Venus helped me up. "Now's not the time to be clumsy."

"I wasn't trying." I stood up. "Now my butt is all wet." I started to dust the snow off of myself.

Soldier Mercury's visor started ticking. "Something's up ahead."

Everyone was primed for combat. Ahead of us Rose Angel appeared. She was hanging by a rope around her neck. "Please…help me…" She struggled to say.

"She gonna die!" I started to run to her.

Soldier Jupiter stopped me. "Wait. This looks like a trap."

"Masaka…"

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was a trap." Soldier Mars said. "They would go after Kevin first 'cause he's so naïve."

"Yeah right." I said.

"Let me examine it for a second." Soldier Mercury said

"Please… Soldier Moon… The Dark Kingdom... is killing me."

"It is her! I gotta help!" I ran towards her.

"Yame, Soldier Moon!" The Soldier Warriors yelled as they chased after me.

Thorns and vines burst from Rose Angel's stomach. The Soldier Warriors pushed me onto the ground as the vines ran through the air over us.

"You don't listen to anybody!" Soldier Jupiter yelled.

"But it looked and sounded like her! Which means it should be her!" I said in defense.

The fake Rose Angel changed into a man with short black hair and long fly-like wings. Two more with long blue hair came out from behind him, then two more with very long white ponytails came out from behind the second two. They all laughed.

"What? Do you think that's funny? Well its not!" I shouted. "I've seen dirty things in my life, but that has to be the dirtiest! I mean, that was so dirty I can smell it! Do you get me? I smell you, and _you stink_! It's called soap and water! And also, in the name of the moon, I will you!"

"Kevin…" The Soldier Warriors said.

"Call us the DD Boys." The men faded away and Rose Angel came back. She was still hanging by her neck.

"The same trick again? Jupiter Lightning-"

"Matte!" I stopped him. "What's if it's really her this time?"

"I'll cut the rope. Venus!…" Two yellow shimmering crescent moons joined together above Solder Venus. He raised his right arm and put his index finger between them. He brought his arm down, put his left hand on his right arm, and pointed at the rope. "Crescent Beam…" A yellow ball of light formed at the end of his finger. "Smash!" A yellow beam of light shot from Soldier Venus's finger and smashed trough the rope hanging Rose Angel.

It loosened and Rose Angel fell down through the ground, creating a large pit.

"Let's go see if she's okay." I started to walk over to the pit before I was stopped again.

"No." Soldier Jupiter said. "You stay here. I'll go and see." He walked over to the pit. Just as he was about to look down, many thorns and vines burst up out of the ground around him and wrapped around his body. The five men also burst out of the ground. Their arms had changed into vines that were binding Soldier Jupiter. They cut and scraped his skin.

Soldier Jupiter screamed in pain.

"Venus Crescent Beam…" Two yellow shimmering crescent moons joined together above Solder Venus.

"Mars Fire Phoenix…" Soldier Mars put his hands together as a gun. A fireball appeared at the tip of his fingers.

"I took off my left the earring in my left year. It shined brightly and expanded into a large sphere of light. "Moon Star-"

The DD Boys took Soldier Jupiter up high up into the sky. We could hardly see them.

"I can't fire at them!" Soldier Mars said. "They're too far away and Jupiter might get hit."

The DD Boys began shocking Soldier Jupiter with high voltage electricity. "Don't you know who always dies first? " They laughed.

"Don't worry. I won't die without a fight." Soldier Jupiter struggled to say. "Jupiter Lightning Dragon!" Lightning jumped around on the ground below him. An enormous dragon of lightning emerged from the ground. "Craawl!" The lightning dragon roared and rose up into the sky.

Four of the DD Boys undid their grip on Soldier Jupiter managed to get away in time, the lightning dragon caught the two with long blue hair. The dragon swallowed them and turned back toward the ground. Soldier Jupiter started to fall. The lightning dragon crashed into the ground, there was a huge explosion, and Soldier Jupiter fell into it. Tons of ice and snow flew up into the sky and froze into a column of large thick icicles. Soldier Jupiter laid the flat side of an icicle. His skin gashed was and torn. Everyone ran over to him.

"Terell! Daijobu?" I shouted.

There was silence, and after a while he said, "I don't think I'm gonna make it." He was breathing hard.

"You have to make it!" I said. "We can't beat the Dark Kingdom without you, and we all have to go home together. I don't want to leave you behind!"

"Don't worry." Soldier Jupiter said. "There's still everyone else." His breathing began to slow.

My eyes started to get warm and water. "Terell, you can't die!"

"Kevin… stop crying all the time…" He said nothing more.

"Terell!" I called to him. He didn't answer. I fell to my knees. "Masaka…masaka…"

"We have to keep going." Soldier Mars said.

"I don't think we can win against them…"

"Don't say that." Said Soldier Venus.

"I want to go home. I don't want to be here anymore!" I got up and started to run away. Soldier Venus grabbed me. "They've already taken Terell's life! We can't win!" I said. "They're too strong! Let me go! I'm going home!"

"Kevin, calm down! Don't let it go to your head like this." Soldier Venus said. "And besides… where exactly do you think you're going? Where in the middle of the North Pole."

"My visor is showing that the enemy is on their way back." Soldier Mercury said. "You three have strong offensive attacks, so I'll stay here and hold them off while you three head toward D-Point."

"Don't do that!" I begged him. "What if you…"

"I won't die."

"You swear?"

"Yes." Soldier Mercury said with regret. He hated that he had to lie, but he knew that he could only hold the DD Boys off for so long.

Soldier Venus, Mars and I left for D-Point while Soldier Mercury stayed behind.

"There around here somewhere." Lava burst out of the ground and rolled over the ground toward Soldier Mercury.

"Mercury Ice Bubbles…" Soldier Mercury crossed his arms. A blue sphere of light appeared in the cross. "Freeze!"

The ice bubbles froze the lava into cold hard rock. Three of the DD Boys burst out of the rock into the sky. They held hands. A giant ball of lava formed around them, and they fell to the ground. Soldier Mercury ran backward out of the way. The ball of lava rolled over the ground at him.

Soldier Mercury used the visor to analyze the lava coming his way. "It's an illusion, as I thought. But it has all the natural heat." He looked for the source of the illusion. He found it one on the DD Boys. "It's coming from the yellow stone his forehead."

"Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!" Soldier Mercury used the attack on himself. Multiple bubbles burst against his body. It didn't freeze him, but it made his body very cold as the ball of lava rolled over him. The DD Boys were inside.

"Looks like we caught one." Said one of the DD Boys.

"We can kill this one and get the rest next." Said another.

The Boy with the yellow stone his forehead changed his arms into vines and wrapped them around Soldier Mercury. "Shi ne!" He used the vines to burn Soldier Mercury around the middle.

The effect of the ice bubbles began to wear off. Soldier Mercury began to feel the full heat. He couldn't stand it. With barley enough energy to raise his arms, he slammed his fist into the yellow stone the Boy's forehead with all the strength he had left in him. It shattered, and left the knuckles Soldier Mercury fists bruised and cut up. The ball of lava immediately disappeared. The DD Boys went up into the air and flew away.

Soldier Mercury fell down lifelessly onto ice that had formed from the lava.

"Oh no…Sean… I think he…" My knees gave in again. "I- I can feel it. Can't you?" I asked Soldier Mars and Venus. They didn't answer. "But that just cant be. He told me he wouldn't die. This cant be." I put my head in my arms on the ground. "It cant…"

The ground below my body started to glow. "Soldier Moon, move!" Soldier Mars ran, leaped over and pushed me out of the way. Just as he did thorny vines burst up from the ground. It pierced Soldier Mars right through his stomach and he was raised high into the sky. Blood fell to the ground as he coughed over and over.

"James!" I screamed. Soldier Mars zoomed downward as the vines pulled him into the ground. A giant explosion came from the ground. Soldier Venus grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

The DD Boys were attempting to crush Soldier Mars's bones by applying tons and tons of pressure on him at once.

Soldier Mars held up one hand like a gun. "Mars Fire…" Blood sprayed from his mouth as he choked out the words. His entire hand caught fire as he reached out and grabbed the neck of the neared DD Boy. "Ignite!" Flames burst from Soldier Mars's hands and quickly spread across the DD Boy's body, from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet, burning the enemy to death.

There was another explosion and ice was thrown of the hole. Soldier Mars lay lifelessly on the flat side of and icicle.

"Lane this is awful. I can't take it anymore." I wiped all the tears from my eyes. He had took me far away from Soldier Mars.

"Soldier Moon." Soldier Venus said. "We have to be strong. It's the only way to save the world."

The last two DD Boys appeared in the air far in front of us.

"I guess I have to go now." Said Soldier Venus.

"Matte!" I grabbed his hand. "You don't have to go now. You don't have to go at all. I don't want you to go. I don't want you to die, Lane. You're my very best friend, if you go then I don't have anything left."

"You say it as if I'm walking right into a death trap." Soldier Venus laughed. He put his hand on mind. "It's my job to protect you, so I have to go. Don't worry, do you really think I'm gonna die?" He moved my hand. "Let me beat these guys an we'll move on to D-Point." He ran forward.

"Venus!…" Two yellow shimmering crescent moons joined together above Solder Venus.

The two DD Boys went strait down into the ground.

"I have to be careful." Soldier Venus said to himself. Suddenly the snow and ice below him rose high into the air. It opened wide and Soldier Venus fell inside. The opening at the top closed shut. Soldier Venus was caught inside a cone of ice.

"Lane!" I started running over to the ice, when a Boy burst up from the ground and flew down at me.

"I'll kill you!" He screamed. I was frozen in fear. Just as he was about to grab me, a swirl of yellow beams engulfed the Boy. It disintegrated in midair.

"Lane…your alive."

There were hole in the ice from where the beams had broke through. More light flashed in the ice. Soldier Venus was fighting inside. The top of the ice cone burst open. The last DD Boy was standing on chunks of ice.

"Four dead." He rose up his arm of vines. He had Soldier Venus wrapped up. He dropped Soldier Venus on his back on the chunk of ice beside him. "One to kill."

There was a strong pull at the vines on the Boy's arm. It was Soldier Venus. While holding the vines with his left hand, he raised his right hand. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" A gaping yellow beam of light shot out of Soldier Venus's finger and engulfed the last DD Boy. The Crescent Beam died down.

I ran over to Soldier Venus. "Daijobu?"

"Didn't die did I?" He grinned. "It's just… I don't think I can stand up."

"Let me carry you on my back." Despite the death of the other Soldier Warriors, Soldier Venus and I continued toward D-Point. I prayed that they'd all give me their strength.


	19. Serenity To Kill Soldier Moon!

Kevin Tsukino- white, 14, dark brown eyes, strait dark brown hair, 5' 9" / Soldier Moon / Prince Asa

Lane Aino- hispanic, 15, brown eyes, wavy black hair, 5' 8" / Soldier Venus

Sean Mizuno- white, 15, hazel eyes, light brown hair, 5' 8" / Soldier Mercury

James Hino- white, 15, blue eyes, spiky blond hair, 5' 6" / Soldier Mars

Terell Kino- black, 15, dark green eyes, shiny wavy black hair, 5' 10"/ Soldier Jupiter

Addrian- white, 16, brown eyes, long wavy brown hair, 5' 7" / Rose Angel / Serenity

**Serenity To Kill Soldier Moon! Soldier Moon's Confrontation!**

I carried Soldier Venus on back until we came to a big volcano of ice. "This must the Dark Kingdom's hideout."

"Looks like it." Said Soldier Venus.

"We have to do it for, Terell Sean, and James." I said.

A faint red light began to glow on the ice. I looked back. A red ball of light was speeding toward us. It ran into us and trapped us inside of it. It rose into the air, and things started to change. Everything was dark. The red ball of light went away. Soldier Venus and I were in the corner of a dark room on a cold floor glass stone floor. I helped lean Soldier Venus onto the wall and stood up.

"You stay here." I said to him. "You're already injured."

I walked around. I kept hearing faint noises and sounds. Eventually I came to see the silhouette of a woman. I walked a little closer and the image became clear. There was a woman witting in the gray throne, a woman with long way dark red hair. She was wearing a long dark purple dress that touched the floor. She had pale skin, and a yellow tint to her eyes.

"Queen Beryl…"

"Hello, Prince." Queen Beryl said. "It is nice to have finally met you." Serenity stepped out of the darkness and stood beside Queen Beryl. "This will be the last time I see you. Destroy him."

"Yes, my Queen." Serenity took out her pink pole and leaped into the air. I jumped out of the way as fast I could as she stabbed the pole on the ground. She used so much force that the pole pierced through the floor.

On my knees, I took out the Crescent Moon Stick. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

Streaks of light emitted from the Silver Crystal and washed over Serenity's body. She stood unaffected. She started to walk right through the Crescent Moon Stick's power.

"Queen Metalia's dark power is considerably stronger than that of the Crescent Moon Stick." Queen Beryl laughed. "It is impossible for you two heal her."

Serenity twirled the pole, then lunged it right into my chest four times, then slammed it into the side of my head. I feel sideways onto the ground. She kicked me into a wall. I tried to stand up. I made it on my knees before Serenity took her pole and put it directly under my chin. She used the pole to lift me up on the wall, forcefully pressing it against the underside of my chin.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" She grinned. She started to push harder. I started to tear up and choke. She laughed.

"Please…" I barley managed to say.

She grabbed me by my neck and threw me onto the ground. "Goodbye, Soldier Moon." She a pink rose at me. It change into vines and wrapped around my body. They started glowing. A sharp pain went over my body, as if I was burning. I screamed as Serenity laughed silently.

"That is enough." Queen Beryl said. "Stab the Prince through his heart."

The vines loosened and vanished. Serenity's pole turned into a sharp blade.

"Please don't…" I begged her.

She raised the blade high above her head. "Shi ne!"

"Moon Crystal Healing Escalation!" The Silver Crystal shined and emitted a bright white light. It shined over Serenity. She stood motionless. "Don't let Queen Beryl take control of your mind… Please try to remember. You're Serenity. You're not evil. I'm Prince Asa." I told her." We lived on the moon. We were going to be married together. Please…"

For a moment, there was complete silence through the room. And then Serenity reached out with her hand. "I remember…" She touched the Silver Crystal. Her body shined with white light, then she fell to her knees. I caught her in my arms.

"Are you…?"

"Kevin… you saved me." Serenity said. "Thank you…"

I smiled and hugged her.

Queen Beryl was furious. Her hair began to move around in the air. "How? He is much too young and virgin to the Silver Crystal… To think someone can take away something of mine and rejoice as if I'm not right in front of them, absolutely ridiculous." The Queen rose out of her chair raised her spiral staff with the purple crystal ball at its end. "Shi ne!"

Queen Beryl threw the staff at us. Serenity took out a pink rose and threw it at the staff. The staff and crystal ball shattered, but still soared through the air. Serenity covered me as the shards of the crystal ball impaled her in the back.

She yelled in pain. The shards went in deep.

The pink rose she threw hit Queen Beryl in the throat. She gagged and fell to the ground.

"How dare you!" She screamed. "I swear, you will regret this! I swear it!" Queen Beryl seeped down into the ground.

Purple liquid oozed from the crystal ball shards into Serenity's back, turning her skin a light shade of purple. I quickly pulled the shards out for fear of her dieing. She groan as I did it, then slowly pulled herself up on her knees and face me.

"Soldier Moon…" Serenity said. "Are you… alright?"

"I am... Are you?"

"Forgive me…" Her eyes shut, and she fell forward, landing on my chest.

"Addrian?" She didn't answer. She didn't move. My eyes watered up a second time.

"Queen Metallia," Queen Beryl said. She was on the edge of the cliff. There was grimy gray translucent mass attached up high to a stonewall on the opposite side of the room. It held black liquid inside of it. "I'm sorry to have to say that I've failed in getting rid of the Prince. Please, do not look down on me."

The black liquid began to stew. "Time has come for eternal darkness to spread across this Earth. The universe will be placed in torment. I want our power to be permanent!" The gray mass burst open. Thick black liquid moved down through the air and covered Queen Beryl's body. Bloodshot red eyes glowed through the liquid.

I laid Serenity down onto the floor. "Your death won't be in vein." I said to her while wiping my eyes clean of tears.

I walked back to Soldier Venus. "Soldier Moon, I'm really sorry that…" Soldier Venus hesitated to breath. He was getting weaker. "I couldn't do anything to help."

"It's not your fault." I kneeled down so that he could climb onto my back. "We have to avenge Addrian and the Soldier Warriors." I carried him out of the Dark Kingdom.


	20. The Dreadful Final Battle!

Kevin Tsukino- white, 14, dark brown eyes, strait dark brown hair, 5' 9" / Soldier Moon / Prince Asa

Lane Aino- hispanic, 15, brown eyes, wavy black hair, 5' 8" / Soldier Venus

Sean Mizuno- white, 15, hazel eyes, light brown hair, 5' 8" / Soldier Mercury

James Hino- white, 15, blue eyes, spiky blond hair, 5' 6" / Soldier Mars

Terell Kino- black, 15, dark green eyes, shiny wavy black hair, 5' 10"/ Soldier Jupiter

Addrian- white, 16, brown eyes, long wavy brown hair, 5' 7" / Rose Angel / Serenity

**The Dreadful Final Battle! Prince Asa Vs. Queen Metalia!**

They sky turned black. Cracks spread over the ice outside. A purple tornado burst out of the ground and rose high into the sky. It ended, and there was a gigantic dark purple flower bud on the ground where the tornado was. It slowly opened up. Queen Beryl was standing inside. She was enormous (exactly 300 feet high). She wore a tight red dress. She had red eyes, her skin had a blue tint to it, her hair was colored dark blue and rose upward, and long black fingernails emerged from her fingers. There was a red stone on her forehead, a gray choker necklace around her neck, and a spike on each of her shoulders. Silver Jesus cross earrings hung from her ears.

"I have complete power of darkness." Queen Beryl said. "The universe will fall before me!"

"I can't let you do that."

Queen Beryl looked down at the snowy ground. I, Soldier Moon, was approaching her, with Soldier Venus. "If it isn't the Prince. I will be sure to kill you this time." She raised her arms into the air, black bolts of dark energy appeared in her hands. She threw the energy at me.

It crashed onto the ground just before me. I was thrown into the air, along with snow and ice. I tower of ice formed from the blast. The top of the ice burst open. I, Prince Asa, stood there holding the Crescent Moon Stick.

Artemis and Luna stood on the roof of my house. It was very dark outside. Thunder continued to rumble. Everyone in the city looked out of their windows as the storm grew worse.

"This is horrible." Luna said sadly. "Metalia has been released. The world is doomed."

"The Soldier Warriors…they couldn't have failed." Artemis hoped. "Luna, we must go to D-Point and help!"

"There's nothing more we can do." Luna said.

"We have to do something before Kevin uses the Silver Crystal! Like King Asa, Kevin will die if he uses the power of the Silver Crystal. "

"Artemis, There is no other way…"

"Kevin!" Artemis yelled. "Whatever you do, don't use the Silver Crystal! If you do…it'll take all your energy… and… you'll die!"

I stood upon the high tower of ice. Queen Beryl stood miles ahead of me. Thunder erupted from the black sky. It got louder each time. The wind blew hard. It was almost too dark to see. It began to rain heavily. I was cold. I looked down beside me. The rain was hitting Soldier Venus as he lay on the ice. I knew he was dead. Queen Beryl attack must have killed him. Everything and everyone that was dear to me was gone. The fate of the world and the universe lay in my hands. I raised the Crescent Moon Stick into the air.

"Prince!" Queen Beryl raised her arms into the air, black bolts of dark energy appeared in her hands. "Shi ne!" She threw the energy down at me.

The silver crescent moon on my forehead turned golden. "Silver Crystal Power!" The Silver Crystal shined and produced a concave shield of light that would protect me. Queen Beryl's black energy crashed into the light from the Silver Crystal.

"Do you honestly think you can end my rein of evil? You are mistaken." Queen Beryl asked me. "My power is everlasting. Soon the world will be a dark and desolate."

Chunks of the ice tower under my feet broke off and flew off into the wind. The ground broke off into pieces and into the wind. White light ricocheted off of Queen Beryl's power. She was strong, her power continued to combat mine. The Silver Crystal alone wasn't strong enough.

Rain fell into my face. "I wont let you have power over the Earth or the universe! You've caused enough trouble. And this time I'll make sure that you wont return! For Sean! James! Terell! Lane! King Asa! And Addrian! Everyone who died to protect me!" And then I began to hear voices.

"If you'd like, we could all help you fight."

"Dude, why shut us out of the fun?"

"Don't act you can handle this by yourself."

"Why do you play superhero all by yourself? Why Kevin why?

"My friends…"

"There is no chance of the Silver Crystal defeating me. The dark power I have is invincible!" Queen Beryl sent a burst of black energy down at me, and the force of its impact against the shield of light caused me to fall down to my knees.

All of a sudden I began to feel the presence of people- people that I knew, people I cared about. They were the Soldier Warriors. I looked out of the corner of my eyes, and I didn't see anyone. But I could feel that they were there. All of them kneeled down with me. Soldier Mars was to my right, and Soldier Mercury was next to him. Soldier Jupiter was to my left, and Soldier Venus was next to him. They all held the Crescent Moon Stick with me.

"Mercury Power!" Soldier Mercury shouted. The blue sign of Mercury on his forehead shined brightly.

"Mars Power!" Soldier Mars shouted. The red sign of Mars on his forehead shined brightly.

"Jupiter Power!" Soldier Jupiter shouted. The green sign of Jupiter on his forehead shined brightly.

"Venus Power!" Soldier Venus shouted. The orange sign of Venus on his forehead shined brightly.

The golden crescent moon on my forehead shimmered. "Moon Prism Power!"

Blue, red, green, orange and white light swirled into the Silver Crystal. It began to shine brighter and brighter.

"What is this?" Queen Beryl shouted.

A giant white sphere of light formed in front of the Crescent Moon Stick. The sphere of white light launched up toward Queen Beryl.

"Impossible!" Queen Beryl screamed. "No!" The sphere of light engulfed her. Queen Beryl was no more.

"Arigato, minna…" Losing all consciousness, I dropped the Crescent Moon Stick and passed away onto the ice, beside Soldier Venus.

The light expanded. The tower of ice shattered as the light passed over me. Soldier Venus and I fell. The light covered Soldier Jupiter body as he lay on icicles. It covered Soldier Mercury's body as he lay on ice on the ground. It covered Soldier Mars' body as he hung over icicles. The light covered Addrian the Dark Kingdom and continued over the North Pole.

We did it. Queen Beryl is gone forever. If only we all could forever go back to the normal way of life. The way I always missed the bus to school. How I would go to the mall with Lane. How Sean would try to help me with my homework. How Terell and I would play video games. How James would try and show me how to ride a skateboard. If only we all could go back to that normal way of life. I wish we could go back to that normal way of life.

-

-

-

-

-

-BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! -

"Oh shoot!" I tossed the sheets off of me as I jumped out of bed and looked at my watch. "Its 7:40! Oh man, I gotta hurry." I rushed of my room door and headed downstairs when I realized I have nothing but boxer shorts on.

"Oh man..." I made a U-turn back into my room. I threw on a t-shirt and some jeans, kick on my shoes and turn back out of my room. I jumped down the stairs. My mom was cooking something. My brother, Tommy, was on the couch playing video games.

"Itte kimasu!" I said as I ran out of the door toward my bus stop.

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh. I need to stop oversleeping like that." As said I run down the street. It was nice and sunny.

Luna and Artemis were on the roof of my house, watching me I barley catch the bus. "Isn't it wonderful." Luna said. "The sunspots have vanished, and everyone and everything is how it used to be."

"They don't remember being Soldier Warriors, or anything about the Dark Kingdom." Artemis said happily. "They finally get to live happy, normal lives. Just as King Asa wished."

I walked into my math classroom and took my seat. Just then, Ms. Haruna walked into the room with a handle full of papers. "Class." The teacher said. She failed to get everyone's attention. She picked up a nearby ruler and slammed it against her desk, it broke. "SHUT-UP!" All the chatter lowered to silence. Glad to see everyone smiling faces today." She said perkily. "As you well know, I have test to pass back to you all."

She walked up to my desk and gave me my test. There was a giant red 30 in the upper right hand corner. "A thirty!" I yelled.

James, who was sitting next to me, looked over and shook his head. "Not pretty, my friend. Not pretty at all."

He walked with me as I went to my next class. On my way to class I passed buy the snack machine and got some cookies. Sean walked up.

"What's up?" James said.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Sean said.

"Look at my test, Sean." I handed it too him.

Sean shook his head. "Wow… At least you tried your best."

…

I finished the bag of cookies as we turned a corner. Lane and Terell were walking down the hall.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Wait up."

They turned around and walked up to us. "Hey, Kevin." Lane said. "This morning in the cafeteria, did you notice someone threw a wet-"

"You got a _thirty_?" Terell said. He was looking at my test. "You're so stupid."

Lane walked over and took a look. "Dang, Kevin. Your gonna end up failin' ninth grade."

I groan and yanked back the test. "Yeah, well…" We all headed toward the double doors leading to the outside of school. "Wait." I said to them. I turned around the tossed my crumbled test around a corner. "Just had to get rid of that."

"What am I supposed to be? Your trash bag?" I heard a voice say. I turned back around. A girl came around the corner.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there."

She lifted up the test paper and straitened it out. "Wow a thirty. Are you _stupid_ or do you just not care?

"I do care!" I snatched the test back and stuffed it in my pocket.

"So then you're just stupid?" She asked.

"Gah!" I turned around and we all left outside. "Who is she supposed to be? Askin' me if I'm dumb… What's her problem?"

"Who thinks Kevin was trying to hit on that girl?" Lane asked.

"_What_?"

"He wouldn't know how." Terell said.

"Hey…"

James laughed. "Maybe he should try some girls his age."

"I wasn't even trying to-!"

"Older girls _are_ more mature though…" Sean said.

Everyone looked at Sean suspiciously. "How would you know that?" I asked him.

"Don't try and change the subject, Kevin." Lane said. "You know what? I praise you on your attempt to get a girlfriend. It's about time. I was starting to worry about you."

"I wasn't trying to hit on her!" I shouted. "But, if I do happen to get a girlfriend anytime soon, she's gotta be perfect."

Lane grinned. "Like how?"

"Like…she's gotta be pretty, and nice to me a lot. And she has to be by my side no matter what."


End file.
